Holding onto Forever
by iCreddie4real
Summary: Rob and Kristen have been married for a year. Promotion for Breaking Dawn Part 1 is approaching quickly when the couple find out they are having their first child. Follow Rob and Kristen as they try to hold onto their vision of 'Forever' with the challenges of expecting a child while trying to promote a world wide phenomenon.
1. Opening Up

It was an ordinary morning. Rob was still fast asleep next to me, snoring very loudly. Usually, it didn't bother me, but for some reason, this morning I wanted to scream at him to shut up. My stress levels have recently been through the roof. Promotion for Breaking Dawn Part 1 was quickly approaching and I haven't been feeling well for the past month. Our schedules were so hectic it was impossible not to become stressed about it.

I guess my silent brooding had woken Rob up as he started to stir next to me.

"Morning beautiful." Rob whispered gazing up at me.

"You were snoring." I told him, not holding back on my annoyed tone of voice.

"Hmm. Perhaps it was you who was snoring." Rob said, trying to lighten the mood. "You are usually the guilty party."

That little comment really pissed me off. "Fuck off Rob." I told him, getting out of bed and heading to the bathroom. I closed the door behind me, not wanting him anywhere near me at the moment. I started to strip for my shower, when the door handle started to move. Shit. I didn't lock the door. Rob walked quietly into the bathroom to brush his teeth. He didn't even seem to be effected by my half naked presence. I stood near the entrance of our massive shower, just watching him.

He finished brushing his teeth, and headed out towards our bedroom again, "Wait." I shouted.

Rob turned around and looked me straight in the eye, confused. "What?"

"You don't want to shower with me?" I asked, becoming more and more irritated every second.

"Nah. Not this morning, I don't." Rob said, barely inserting any emotion. He turned away and made him self comfortable again on my side of the bed.

I thought to myself for a moment, then decided to stop acting like a typical hollywood actress and talk to my husband about how I've been feeling lately. I turned off the shower, and headed towards the bed in nothing but my underwear and bra.

I climbed onto Robs side of the bed, watching him type out an email on his iPhone. I waited till he was finished before I started poking his side. He looked over at me, and gave me his famous half smile. I wasn't sure if it was from my small attempt to get him to talk to me, or if it was my certain attire.

Rob picked up my poking hand and kissed the top very lightly and sweetly before intertwining his own hand through mine. I cuddled into his chest before tears started to stream down my face.

"Im sorry." I said hiding my face in his shirt. Rob kissed the top of my head and began rubbing small circles on my back, comforting me.

"Why have you been so angry at me?" Rob asked.

"I don't know. I think it might be the stress of the upcoming promo tour." I whispered, trying to keep my emotions under control, the last thing Rob needed was an over emotional wife to take care of.

"And you haven't been feeling your self lately.." Rob said, finishing my own thought.

"Yeah, there is that too." I sighed.

Rob continued his gentle comforting, as we lay in our bed enjoying the silence. Rob finally broke our precious contact and turned so he could see my face.

"Hungry?" Rob asked, as his own stomach growled for food.

I nodded. I got up and picked Robs shirt off from the floor from last night, slid it over my head and walked out of our room headed for the kitchen. I heard Rob trying to ketch up with me, he picked me up bridal style and walked us down the stairs and into the kitchen.

I decided to make our favorite breakfast- Mexican Omelets. Rob made the coffee while I gathered ingredients and cracked the eggs.

We heard Bear coming up from the basement, where it was nice and cool to sleep, and heading towards the kitchen as he probably smelled food. He greeted Rob by rubbing up against his leg, more like a cat then a dog. Then sprinted towards me seeing that I was the one with the food. He jumped up on his two back legs, knocking me down to the ground and sent the eggs flying everywhere. "Fuck! Bear!" I screamed. It was silent, then the air was filled with Robs hysterical laughter. "Shut up Rob, its not funny!" I yelled.

Suddenly, a wave of nausea swept over me and sent me running to the bathroom. I deposited last nights dinner into the toilet along with the mid night snack this morning. Thats when I heard Rob opening the back door to let Bear outside, and walking towards me.

"Kristen?"

"Fuck, Bear." I said, trying to laugh it off.

Rob kneeled down next to me, rubbing my back in soothing circles, "Can I ask you something?"

"If its about Bear.. I'm not mad at him, he didn't know what he was doing." I said, starting to ramble.

Rob chuckled, "No, its not about Bear."

"Then what?" I asked, looking at him.

"Well, its just, you haven't been feeling well for the past month, you've been angry, and unusually emotional.. Kristen, are you pregnant?" Rob looked at me, waiting for my response.

"No. There is no way." I said, starting to question myself. I was on birth control. It was impossible. Besides, I would have noticed.

"I haven't bought tampons in a while, baby." Rob said, with a scared look on his face.

"Well that's because I haven't bled in a while.." and as I said that, I realized that I had confirmed Rob's suspicion.

"Oh shit." I whispered.


	2. Communication

My head was spinning with a million different thoughts every second. HOW are we going to raise a baby? WHERE are we going to raise a baby? Rob and I were still in our twenties for crying out loud! I must have scared Rob as he started to shake me, trying to bring me out of my hysteria.

"Kristen!" Rob shouted, "Kristen!"

I sat there, shocked. A baby.

"Kristen, please say something." Rob pleaded.

"I'm. Sorry Rob. I. I just don't know what to say." I began apologizing.

"Why are you saying your sorry, sweetie?" Rob asked.

"Because I'm pregnant." I stammered.

Rob's jaw dropped, he closed his eyes and seemed to shake off my apology. He ran his fingers through his sexy hair and picked me up off the floor. He carried me over to the couch and pressed play on the near by stereo, seconds later my favorite musician started to strum. Robs voice echoed through our mountain house, followed by the silent sound of my tears.

"Kristen.."

I lifted my head out from underneath Robs arm and looked right into his beautiful green eyes. Rob caressed my cheek with his index finger, then lightly kissed my lips. "I love you Kristen." Rob whispered. "I love you more then anything."

I hid my face again and snuggled into my husbands warm and familiar chest.

"Everything is going to be ok, baby." Rob said, trying to reassure me.

I took a deep breath and lifted my head, "I'm sorry Rob."

I repositioned myself, so I could face to face with my husband.

"I didn't mean to get pregnant. I always remembered my birth control. I'm just so sorry! I've ruined everything! The paparazzi will never leave us alone now, and its all my fault!" I sobbed.

Rob picked me up again, and headed up the stairs back into our bedroom. Rob laid down in the middle of our bed and set me down right on top of him. My head was at the crook of his neck and my lips had found his chest hair. I began kissing each and every inch that wasn't covered by his shirt. I whipped my tears away, and parted my legs so that my knees were on each side of him. I was hovering over him when Rob sat up. He grabbed me so that I was straddeling him, Rob pulled off my shirt so that I was left sitting in my bra. He placed his hands so that they were laying on my still flat stomach.

"You are so precious to me." Rob said, "Our baby is so precious to me."

An ear splitting smile appeared on my husbands face, "We are going to be parents!"

Rob then smashed his lips against mine, and passion exploded out of me. We were all tongue as we fought for dominance. Robs hands moved up and down my back, he un-hooked my bra and my breasts we freed. I pressed myself up against him, trying to close the distance between us. Rob kissed my neck all over as I enjoyed the feeling of being adored. Before I knew what was happening, Rob was on top of me, kissing me all over. I made quick work of his shirt, and deposited it on the floor, where it belonged. We continued to show our love for each other as Rob slid my panties off easily. I hitched my legs around his waist, and with my feet, slid off his boxers. Then very gently we made love to each other.

I awoke naked laying on top of Rob. I could feel that he was still hard underneath me, so I took him in my hands and decided to pleasure my husband. Robs eyes opened as he grabbed my hands before I could fulfill my objective.

"Kristen, no." Rob said firmly.

I looked at him, dumb struck. "Why?"

Ron just continued to shake his head. I tried to grab him again, when Rob moved me over and got out of bed. He pulled his boxers back on and walked out onto our balcony. I jumped out of bed, grabbed Robs shirt and followed him out. I went up to him, he put his arm around me, and we snuggled into each other.

"So you are mad at me?" I assumed, looking up at Rob.

"Yes." Rob sighed.

My eyes widened and an instant knife twisted inside of my heart.

"Because of the baby?!" I screamed.

Rob chuckled and lightly kissed my lips. "I'm mad at you because your wearing nothing but a see through shirt. What if someone saw you?" he said laughing.

Relief flooded through me and I punched his arm, "Your a jerk!" I told him.

"No, I'm just an over protective husband and father." Rob said gazing down at me.

"Father." I repeated the word. "I really like the sound of that."

"I like the sound of that too." he said.

Rob took my hand and led me into the bathroom. He stopped me in front of his sink, and bent down, searching for something in his personal cabinet. A few seconds later, he pulled out a pregnancy test. He stood up and handed it to me.

"My mom sent this to me last year when US Weekly ran that story about us being pregnant." Rob told me.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed it out of his hand.

"I love you!" Rob shouted as I walked over to do my business.


	3. Staying Close

It has been a week since Rob and I found out we were pregnant. Rob insisted that I take a pregnancy test, and that I got in to see a doctor.

Getting to the doctors office was a challenge. First, scheduling the appointment its self was the hardest part. We couldn't just go to any doctor, mainly because not many doctors are comfortable with signing a non discloser agreement. But Rob managed to find one.

We met with Dr. Vends last Tuesday. She informed us that I was 8 weeks pregnant, I would start to show soon. We were happy to hear that myself, along with the baby were healthy. The paparazzi had followed us from our love nest, all the way to the doctors office. Some even tried to walk in with us, so I appreciated Robs idea of taking JB with us.

I was siting on the couch munching on some Lays classic potato chips when Rob descended the stairs talking on his phone.

"No! Ruth, I swear if thats how they are going to act…"

Why Rob was talking with MY publicist was beyond me,

"We don't care. We don't have to tell them. Why does it even matter?" Rob shouted.

I got up from the couch and walked over to my husband who was starting to stem with anger. Rob put his arm around me tightly and kissed my cheek.

"Fine. I'll ask Kristen and get back to you… Yeah sure, thanks. Bye." Rob said hanging up the phone.

Rob looked down at me and kissed my lips fiercely. After regaining my balance I ran my fingers through his hair, "What was that about?" I questioned him.

"What? Am I not aloud to kiss my wife?" Rob asked jokingly.

"Not like that you can't, not endless you plan on taking me upstairs.." I suggested.

Rob chuckled and took my hand, "I need to discuss something with you."

"Ok, can we talk in the living room, I left my snack there." I motioned.

"Hmm. How about we bring your snack into the bath tub, I feel like being close to you right now."

"I like that idea." I said leaning up to kiss his lips. I walked to get my snack then met Rob upstairs. He had already turned the water on and was pouring in bath salt. Rob made quick work of our clothes, and in no time we were ready for our bath.

I sat in between Robs legs as my back rubbed up against his muscular chest. We laid enjoying being close to one another. Robs hands made their way to my stomach, where a tiny bump had appeared. Rob loved to touch my stomach, he said it made him feel closer to me, as well to our un born child.

Rob left a trail of little kisses from behind my ear down to the base of my neck. I loved when he did that, it made me feel cherished.

The kisses stopped when Rob sighed heavily.

"Summit wants confirmation on whether you are pregnant or not."

I turned my face to look at my husband, "Why do they care? It's not like we have another movie to film, we finished 4 months ago."

"I know, thats what I was asking Ruth, but she insisted that we tell them. I guess if they know your pregnant then your promotional schedule wouldn't be so hectic." Rob whispered, trying to keep my stress limited.

"Oh. Well in that case, maybe we should tell them." I said hesitantly.

Rob was silent for a minute before he let out an annoyed breath. "It's none of their fucking business."

I knew he was upset over this, we always kept our personal lives private. But the last thing I needed was a promotional tour schedule that had me in a different country every night.

"Rob, I think it would be the best for the baby if they knew. And I mean, they are gonna find out soon enough. I'm already starting to show."

Rob tightened his grip around my waist and hid his face in my hair. He knew I was right.

"Ok, I'll set up a meeting."

**I know this is a short chapter, I just want their meeting with Summit to have its own chapter. Please Review! **


	4. Meeting with Summit

Rob and I pulled up outside of Summits headquarters in LA. My nerves were tearing me apart, all I could imagine was the dirty and disapproval looks that Summits president must have ready for us. Rob pulled into one of the VIP's parking spots and turned off the engine. He looked over to me and grabbed my hand.

"Ready?" Rob asked.

I looked up and nodded yes. He must have known I was lying. He took me in his arms and hugged me tightly. I felt a single tear run down my cheek, Rob gently brushed it away with his thumb, and then lightly kissed my lips. Rob got out of the car and walked around to open up my door for me. I slid out and wrapped my Balenciaga leather jacket around me, trying to hide my bump. Rob took my hand as we proceeded to the front door.

We walked in unnoticed, each of our hoods covering our heads and sunglasses shielding our eyes. Once in the elevator, my breathing accelerated, this was it. No turning back once we told them. Rob held me in his arms tightly until the doors opened up on to the 35th floor. Before we were entirely out of the elevator, a perky assistant appeared out of nowhere.

"Hello! My name is Natalie Marcus, assistant to Patrick Wachsberger. Can I get you two anything while Mr. Wachsberger finishes up his meeting?"

Rob and I looked at each other, both trying to keep our laughter at bay, we hated perky people. "No, were good. Thank you." Rob said politely.

"Ok, let me know if you change your mind. Feel free to make yourselves comfortable." She said pointing to the plush seating area ahead of us.

Rob and I nodded and headed in the direction where she was pointing. I grabbed onto Robs hand and gave him a squeeze. Ms. Marcus rubbed me the wrong way. He knew what I was telling him, he kissed me behind my ear, trying to calm me down. Just as I was about to reciprocate, Mr. Wachsberger came out of his office, headed towards us.

Rob and I stood up immediately, removing our hoods and sunglasses.

"Rob, Kristen. Nice to see you guys again. It's been a while." Patrick said, reaching out to shake Rob's hand.

"Yes, it has been, nice to see you too Patrick." Rob replied.

Suddenly I felt like a child. Shyness over took me and I positioned myself behind Rob. I grabbed onto his forearm and nestled my head on his shoulder. I wanted to hide.

"Kristen.." Patrick said, trying to understand why I suddenly hid behind my husband.

"Hi." I mumbled. Rob looked down at me, confused. I met his gaze, trying to tell him how scared I was. I didn't want to be here. All I wanted was to be at home and in bed with my husband. This man made me uncomfortable and I wanted out of here immediately.

Rob shook me off of him, "Kristen, Patrick is speaking to you."

"I know. I have ears." I told him like an errant teenager.

Patrick looked at both of us, disarrayed. "Ok, well how about we move into my office. It seems like we have a lot to discuss."

Patrick turned around and proceeded to his office.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Rob asked in a hushed voice.

"I don't know. I'm sorry. I'm just really scared." I told him.

Rob kissed the side of my head, "There isn't anything to be scared of. I won't let anything or anyone hurt you, or our baby."

I smiled and we followed Patrick into his office.

"Have a seat you two, make yourselves at home." Patrick said, leaning back in his chair.

Rob and I sat down next to one another and held each other's hand.

"Well, let's get right to it, there has been a new rumor circulating. I'm sure you guys are aware of it. So I'm going to ask you, not that I really need to. By the looks of you Kristen, the rumor is true. Are you two pregnant?"

Rob and I both took a deep breath, "Yes, Kristen and I are expecting our first child together." Rob said calmly.

Patrick inhaled then exhaled loudly, "Congratulations."

"Thank you. We are very happy and excited about this." Rob said smiling at me. I squeezed Rob's hand, thanking him for doing all the talking.

"I'm sure you are. First babies are exciting. However, there are some things that we need to discuss. First, how far along are you Kristen?"

"10 weeks." I said quietly.

Patrick rubbed his head with his hands, and ran his fingers through his hair. "Wow. You've kept this secret for that long?"

Rob sat up straighter, "Excuse me. No. We found out only 2 weeks ago."

I let my head hang low, feeling foolish for not finding out sooner.

"I see." Patrick said, taken back by Rob's outburst. "Kristen, your promotional obligations begin in two weeks. The studio is willing to work with you on time restraints and traveling arrangements, but you are still required to fulfill your contract. Of course the health of your child is a high priority, but we hope that this 'situation' will not cause a problem. We would hate for this to become a legal issue."

"I can assure you Patrick; my pregnancy will not need legal interference. I tend to fulfill all my promotional obligations." I told him, finding my confidence again.

"I'm glad to hear that Kristen. The studio would hate for that to happen." Patrick said.

Rob stood up looking as if he was about to bolt, "Patrick. My wife's and I's personal life should have never been any of your or the studios business. I regret even telling you about when Kristen and I started dating. That should have stayed between the two of us, and our families. All this has done is cause stress on me, and Kristen, and that is unacceptable. Especially now. I will not allow for you to cause my wife any distress, because any tension, anxiety or pressure that is put on my wife, is now effecting my baby. So good day to you, Kristen and I will live out our contracts, but don't except any favors from us in the future."

And with that, Rob grabbed my hand and led me out to the elevator.


	5. Morning Sickness

"Rob!" I screamed for the fourth time in the past minute. I was hovered over the toilet, my breakfast making an encore. My morning sickness had gone into hyper drive over the past 3 days; I couldn't eat anything without seeing it again a few hours later.

"God, I'm sorry Kris. I was talking with David." Rob said kneeling down, rubbing small circles on my back.

He had been so helpful ever since we found out about our baby, and having him near me helped with the discomfort.

"Fuck this." I complained getting up off from the floor. "This is awful." I mumbled into Robs chest.

"I know baby. Can I get you anything?" Rob asked sweetly. I shook my head no, and snuggled in closer to my husband. Rob put his arms around my waist and pressed me up even closer to him. He slid his hands underneath my shirt and gradually made his way to my ass. He slipped his hands inside my shorts and gently began stroking my behind. A quiet moan escaped from my throat and sent my hormones into a frenzy. Rob continued his stimulating assault and slowly inserted a finger inside of me. He moved his finger in tantalizing motions, making me a slave to his rhythm. It didn't take long before Rob grew hard, and we both wanted each others company. But as if right on cue, my stomach grew nauseous and I needed the toilet. I squirmed out of Robs hold and deposited what I had left of my breakfast into the toilet.

"Sorry." I said, running my hands through my hair. I was really starting to get sick of, well, being sick.

"It's ok beautiful." Rob said while picking me up and carrying me over to the bed. We laid down and once we were in a spooning position, he started rubbing my swollen belly with his large guitar hands.

"Mmm, that feels so nice." I told Rob, closing my eyes and enjoying his touch. Rob chuckled and kissed behind my ear.

"Good. I feel bad this is the only thing I can do for you though.."

I turned around to face him, "Stop, you do a ton for me, and you know that."

"I guess I just feel a little useless right now." Rob confined in me.

I rose my hand and started stroking his cheek. I had no idea he was feeling like this. I needed to find a way to show him how _much_ we was helping.

I sat up and grabbed his hand, "So, did you know they are letting us do our press junkets together tomorrow?"

Rob smiled, "Yeah, thats the only reason I'm going tomorrow."

"I'm still nervous." I confessed.

Rob kissed the side of my head, "Don't worry, I'll hold your hand." Rob then lightly kissed my lips, and I was suddenly excited for Breaking Dawn promotion to start.


	6. Early Morning

"Kristen, wake up sweetie. " Rob was gently stroking my head, "It's 5:30."

I groaned and rolled over, "5 more minutes." I pleaded.

Rob chuckled, "No, baby. I gave you 5 more minutes, 20 minutes ago."

"Please." I begged, "No. come on, let's shower." Rob picked me up and carried me into the bathroom. He set me lightly on my feet, switched on the shower, then turned towards me again and helped me strip my pajamas.

We were waiting for the water to warm up when Rob started stroking my back, "No. Not right now Rob. I don't feel good." I told him, trying to be subtle. There was no way I would have sex with him right now. Rob seemed to get the hint, he kissed my forehead and led me into the running water.

Rob held me while the water ran down our combined bodies; it felt like the stress of the upcoming day was nothing but a fantasy. I felt so relaxed, nothing could upset me.

But all too soon, Rob switched off the water, and we were forced to deal with the fact of having to work. Promotion was the only part of our jobs that Rob and I hated. We were so thankful for our fans, but having the paparazzi and the screaming around us wasn't very appealing, especially during this stage of our lives.

"I'll leave you alone to get dressed." Rob said, heading away from our walk in closet. We always got dressed together, mainly because we liked to have our outfits coordinate, but also because it made us feel closer to one another, and it usually ended up with us having sex in some strange places. But now, I didn't want him to see me struggling to fit into jeans, or not fitting into my jeans. But it was a special day and I needed to feel safe and protected, and that would be impossible without my husband.

"Wait." I yelled. "You can stay." I sighed. Rob shook his head no, "You would rather be alone, it's ok sweetie, really. I'll go feed Bear." He said heading out of the closet.

"No. Please stay, I really want you to." I begged. Robs hidden smile made an appearance as he headed towards me. He wrapped his arms around my naked body and let the towel fall. Suddenly, I felt extremely self-conscious. I felt tears flooding into my eyes. My breathing accelerated and I felt a surge of anxiety overtake me. Rob felt the shift in my body and sat me down on the small black leather couch inside our closet.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Rob asked concerned, kneeling in front of me.

As I was about to speak, site of Rob's perfectly naked, thin and muscular body stole my words. Why is it that he always looked flawless, and I look like I swallowed a water polo ball?

"If you want me to leave…"

"NO!"I shouted. God that's the last thing I want him to do. "I'm just getting a little self-conscious about how I look now, that's all." I told Rob, hiding my face in his chest.

Rob stood up and sat down next to me. He shifted so his entire body was facing me; he opened up his legs and invited me in. An impulse over took me and I accepted his invitation. Rob laid back and allowed me to position him inside me. I was laying on top of him, I placed my head underneath his, just above his collarbone. Rob rubbed my back while humming our favorite Van Morrison song.

I felt the need to start some movement, even though I was perfectly happy with just laying here together. As if right on cue, "This is for you; don't feel like you have to do anything but lay here." Rob whispered.

I smiled and snuggled in as close as my belly would allow me.

"Fuck." I said underneath my breath. These were the fifth jeans I tried on. All of them fitting, but also all so tight that they placed added pressure onto my bladder, and I already had to pee every hour.

I picked Robs outfit out. Dark denim Ralph Lauren jeans, with a light blue button up. He looked sexy, as usual. I opted for my 7 for all mankind jeans, and a blue and black knit sweater.

"God damn!" I screamed.

"Everything ok?" Rob asked walking in, buttoning up his shirt.

"No, I can't fit into my jeans." I said rolling my eyes. Rob smiled.

"Why are you smiling! This isn't funny." I said.

"No, you're right. It's not funny. It's wonderful!"

I looked at Rob dumb struck, "And why is that?"

"Because it means our baby is growing." Rob said with the shyest smile I've ever seen him wear.

I let an 'Aww' slip out of my mouth, and leaned into Rob. "Your right, this is wonderful." Rob chuckled and held me tighter.

"But I still can't find anything to wear." I complained.

Rob let me go, and began searching through my closet. A few minutes later he appeared with a light blue _dress_. A dress. Are you kidding me?

Rob handed it to me, "No way. I'm not wearing a dress." I said, stomping my foot on the ground.

"Well, it looks like it's either a dress, or, you wear jeans that make you have to piss every 10 minutes. It's up to you." Rob said, trying to hide his amusement.

I rolled my eyes and opted for wearing jeans. How bad it could be?

I finished getting dressed. Rob and I ate a quick breakfast and in no time the car appeared indicating that it was time to go.

Rob took my hand and we headed outside. "I love you." Rob whispered in my ear, just before helping me into the car.

"I love you too."

**Thank you for all the story follows, and favorites. Please feel free to review! They make me want to write more! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! **


	7. The Press Junket

We could hear the screams a mile away driving up to the hotel. Rob held my hand even tighter and kissed my hair.

"You ok?" Rob whispered.

"Yeah. As long as you don't let go." I told him.

Rob smiled, "Promise." And with that, Rob and I snuggled in close for the last few minutes as we approached the hotel.

We heard the screams, but now we saw the fans. There were thousands of them. All squished together, I saw signs that read 'Congrats Robsten' and 'God Child FTW'

I nudged Rob and pointed out the signs. "Hmm I guess we should admit that we really suck at keeping secrets." Rob said laughing. I rolled my eyes, I'd let that little comment go.

"Ready?" I exhaled.

"You bet babe."

JB then opened the door, and the screaming went to another level. It was so loud, I couldn't hear my own thoughts. Rob's grip on my hand also went to another level. I never felt his protectiveness actually radiate off of him.

But walking through the crowds wasn't half as bad as I imagined. Sure there were the paparazzi snapping a million pictures a second of my baby bump, but I didn't let that bother me. Rob and I walked through without any issues. As long as I could hold his hand, I'd be fine.

Once we walked through the hotel door, Ruth was pacing.

"You two. Over here." Ruth shouted.

Rob and I walked over to her, "Hey. What's going on?" I asked.

"You two are being separated for the press junket. Summit wants individual interviews."

I looked instantly to Rob, "No way." I said shaking my head.

Rob agreed with me, "No way." he told Ruth. "I'm staying with my wife."

"I think you should, but Rob, I can't change anything." Ruth said quietly.

"Figure something out!" Rob said a little too loudly. People around us started to stare, "Rob, settle down." I said.

"I'm not leaving you alone, I promised." Rob said, and I saw a hint of tears in his eyes. "Give us a minute Ruth." I said, leading Rob over to a corner in the lobby.

"Kristen. I'm not going to change my mind."

"Shh. baby, calm down." I told him, rubbing my hand up and down his arms. "I'm not happy about this, but if there isn't another choice, I'll be ok by myself."

Rob wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close to him, my bump getting in the way. "I don't want them to win."

"This isn't a contest Rob." I said, pulling away from him.

"God, no. I didn't mean that." Rob pleaded trying to pull me back to him.

"Well it sure sounded like you meant it, or you wouldn't of said it!" I yelled, stepping back from him.

Rob ran his fingers through his hair, "Come on, don't start a fight."

"_I _didn't! _You_ did. And if you think this is a contest, lets see who wins. I'm doing my interviews by myself. I'll see you later." I told him walking away. I really didn't want to do these by myself, but I was too upset at him thinking of this as a contest. The thought of Rob just wanting to be with me only because we were pissed off at Summit was really stupid of him to imply.

"I'm doing it by myself." I told Ruth.

She looked at me, "Your sure?"

"No, but lets do it anyway."

Ruth led me to the elevator, I was on the 10th floor. As I walked into the banquet room, I saw the familiar set. This seemed easy enough, I've done a ton of these by myself before. I didn't need Rob or his shit filled attitude.

Ruth settled me in my seat, "Do you need anything before we start?" she asked.

"Maybe a water bottle." I told her, not wanting to think about food right now. My stomach was a little queasy, but I'd be fine as long as I didn't eat anything.

Ruth delivered my water quickly and in no time, we were ready to begin.

The first few interviewers I'd never seen before, but they were harmless, only asking questions about how it felt to film the wedding scene, the honeymoon and of course the famous birthing scene. I said my usual answers of how much I enjoyed it and that everything was really cool.

I was waiting for the 5th reporter to come in when I noticed I really had to pee. "Ruth." I said, looking around for her. She came out from the darkness behind the cameras, "Yes, what is it Kristen?"

I told her to come closer, "I really need to pee." I whispered in her ear.

She let out a small chuckle, "I''ll take you."

I carefully got up from my seat, not wanting to wet my pants, and followed my publicist to the restroom.

After emptying my bladder, I returned to set, I only had 12 more individual interviews.

The next one up was E Online. I didn't recognize the reporter, but I could tell she was about to ask something personal, she started fighting her nerves.

"So Kristen, how was it to film intimate scenes with your husband?" She asked, looking straight into my eyes.

"Uhh well. It was actually kinda strange. The whole world is watching how you kiss your husband." I told her, adding a little laugh at the end.

"What about the sex scenes?" She asked.

Fuck, she wasn't going to let this go! "It was really chill, we knew all the crew members for years so it wasn't awkward or anything." There would that satisfy her?

"Sure, but how was it between you and Rob?"

I didn't want to answer that. Honestly, those scenes were always so precious to us. Bill would let us collaborate with him on how we think it should be done. We were so connected to Bella and Edward that they really over took us in those scenes. Bill would give us all the time we needed to prepare, but we used that time of laying with each other to rest and re connect.

I looked over to Ruth to let her know I've had enough. "Thank you, were finished here." Ruth told her.

She stood up, "Thank you for your time Kristen, congrats on the movie." she extend her hand, I really didn't want to, but I placed my hand in hers anyways. "Have a nice day."

And with that, she was gone. Those questions made me miss Rob. I sat back in my seat, waiting for the next interview. My hands found my bump and I sat there gently stroking my stomach. I wanted my husband here, I missed the warmth he brought me. But I was still upset about what he said. That was really low.

I heard that the next reporter was here, so I quickly took my hands off my belly and sat up straight ready to talk again.

The questions flowed quickly, and the next reporters came in and out just as fast. I was on interview number 10 when I started to get really dizzy.

"So how did it feel playing a mother at such a young age Kristen?"

"Umm. It was.. cool." I said quietly. I felt so dizzy that I didn't even bother to yell cut. "Ruth!" I shouted. I closed my eyes and dropped my head in my hands. It was like everything was spinning.

"Kirsten, are you alright?" Ruth asked franticly.

I shook my head no. I couldn't open my eyes. "Get Rob."


	8. Someone is more Important

I heard whispers from the crew members around the room.

"Whats wrong with Kristen?" "Is she ok?"

Ruth was still by my side. "I called for Rob, he should be here soon sweetie. Are you doing alright?"

I shook my head no, I still couldn't open my eyes, and I still felt like the room was spinning. I protectively had my hands on my bump, I hoped everything was ok with our baby..

Ruth was softly rubbing my back when the door bursted open. I didn't need to open my eyes to know that it was Rob.

I heard him rushing over to me. "Kristen! Oh God, are you alight? What happened?" He ranted loudly.

"Fuck. Don't talk so loud, God." I sighed. I hugged my knees to my chest, and let my head rest.

"Sorry." Rob breethed. He pulled me into his arms and held me close to him. Tears that I didn't even know I had started to fall down my cheek.

"I think we need some privacy." Rob whispered to Ruth.

"I have a room booked for wardrobe changes on the 12th floor. Is she able to move?" Ruth asked quietly.

"I'll carry her." Rob said lifting my feet from the floor. My legs wrapped around his waist, my head was cradled by his free hand, laying comfortably underneath his head.

Rob walked quickly but carefully through the hallway and into the elevator. My head was still spinning and tears were still falling.

Ruth opened up the door for us and Rob walked us straight into the master suite, he placed me on the bed and crawled next to me. He put both of his hands on either side of my head. I opened up my eyes and saw tears in his.

"I'm really dizzy Rob. I don't know what happened.."

"Let me call a doctor." Rob insisted.

I wanted to say no, but I had someone else I needed to take care of. So I agreed. "Ok."

Rob got up instantly to go see Ruth I suspected. I heard them talking quietly, and I felt myself drifting off to sleep.

"Baby, hey. It's me, wake up." Rob cooed softly in my ear. He kissed my forehead and my eyes flickered open. I was surprised to see he wasn't alone, I forgot I had agreed for him to call a doctor. A bright young male stood beside Rob with an eager look on his face.

"Hello, Kristen. I'm Dr. Bowney." He extended his hand. I sat up weakly, "Hi." I mumbled.

He sat down on the bed, a little too close for my liking and started asking me questions. "When did the dizziness start?"

"Umm." I looked to Ruth.

"Around noon." she told the doctor.

"When was the last time you ate Kristen?"

I dropped my head, "6am." I whispered.

Rob ran his fingers through his hair and gave me a very exasperated look.

"Well that explains the dizziness. Your body isn't producing enough blood to fill your expanding circulatory system, which can lead to dizziness and fainting. You can avoid this by keeping your blood sugar stable with regular, small meals throughout the day — and by keeping a stash of healthy snacks nearby at all times. I know this will be hard with your schedule, but your baby needs you to take care of yourself."

Rob moved onto the bed besides me, he was stroking my back with soothing motions, "Baby, you need to make time to eat, I'll help you however you want me too."

"I didn't eat because I _couldn't_ be throwing up every hour."

Rob sighed and looked to Ruth. She seemed to shake her head in complete hopelessness.

Dr. Bowney seemed to be getting uncomfortable, he stood up "Is there anything else Kristen?"

"Umm, I have to pee. Like all the time." I said blushing.

"Thats normal pregnancy hormones, But don't be tempted to cut back on your fluid intake since you need to stay hydrated."

I nodded my head in agreement. Rob must of started to get inpatient, "Well thank you for coming Dr. Bowney." Rob said extending his hand.

"No problem, I'm glad it wasn't anything serious. Remember to eat, even if it makes you sick. Food won't be a problem much longer, your nearly out of the morning sickness phase. Oh and please keep your stress levels low, I know that will be difficult in your line of work, but stress on the baby is not a good thing. That can lead to mental and physical complications. So just keep that in mind please."

And with that, Ruth led him out of our room. Rob looked over to me, "Thank God there wasn't something wrong with the baby." I saw a huge wave of relief floowing through him. He placed his hands on my belly, "I wouldn't know what I'd do.." he cut himself off.

"I'm sorry." I said trying to hide my face in his chest. "I was stupid not to eat, and now I've caused all these problems with the promotional schedule."

"We will work everything out, don't worry about anything sweetie. Now, can I _please_ get you something to eat?"

I smiled, "Hamburger and french fries, and maybe some green grapes? Oh and could you get some chocolate syrup so I can dip them?"

Rob started chuckling, "Your wish is my command. I'll be right back. Oh and please keep off the phone, I'm worried about your stress. Please just let me handle everything."

"Ok." I said rolling my eyes.

"Promise me."

"Go get my food!"

"Fine!" Rob said laughing.

I heard him on the phone talking to room service, I bet the person on the other line was thinking he must be crazy. Who eats grapes and chocolate syrup?

I let my head fall back on my pillow when my phone started vibrating. I saw it was Patrick. Shit! I'm in so much trouble. Maybe I should ignore it and let Rob handle him…

"Hi Patrick" …..


	9. Breakdown

"I will make sure I'm there. Ok?"

"Good, I'm glad we came to an understanding Kristen."

Patrick ended the call, and my breathing was accelerated. I had just been con into 3 more press junkets because of todays events. Patrick told me that I caused an uproar of confusion and anger because I didn't finish my individual interviews and any of our scheduled group appearances. I felt an overwhelming urge to cry, how was I supposed to make it through 3 more junkets, 3 late night talk shows, 2 morning shows and 3 premieres..

But I didn't have a choice. If I didn't show up then this would become a legal issue, and thats the last thing I wanted. The tabloids would have a field day and Rob and I would never hear the end of it. I emailed Ruth and let her know, even though I was sure she already knew what was coming. I just needed a way to hide it from Rob. He would get so angry, not just at me, but at the whole situation.

"Dinner is served." Rob said as he smiled walking into the master bed room.

I quickly pushed aside my worries and went into acting mode.

"This looks delicious! Your the best."

Rob set my hamburger and grapes down on my lap and crawled up next to me. Rob put his arm around me as I enjoyed eating my dinner. And for the first time since I found out I was pregnant, eating didn't make me sick. Progress.

I set my plate on the bedside table and turned on my side. I was suddenly exhausted.

"Baby, I know your comfortable but.. this isn't our hotel room. We should go home now if you feel ok."

I let a groan slip out of my mouth, "No.."

"Yes baby, come on. You can sleep once were in the car."

Rob started to pull the covers down, "Leave me alone!" I screamed at him.

Rob was taken back by my outburst. "Kristen?" Rob whispered.

"Just leave me alone! I don't want to see you! Fuck! Why does everyone want something from me?!"

Rob looked like he was about to cry, I've never yelled at him like this before.

"If thats what you want Kristen… I can do that." Rob said with his voice cracking when he spoke my name.

He climbed off the bed and shut the door on his way out.

God, why did I do that? He's the last person I want to turn away right now.

"Rob!" I sobbed. But he didn't come. "Rob!"

I climbed out of bed and noticed I wasn't in my jeans. I was in Rob's boxers… Huh? I never took off my jeans.. Rob must have been trying to make me more comfortable, I always loved wearing his underwear. This realization made me let out another sob. "Rob!"

I opened up the door, and I must have looked like a mental patient, shouting 'Rob' in between sobs, makeup running down my face, my hair a mess and wearing my husbands boxers.

I saw Rob grabbing his jacket near the hotel room door, "What are you doing?!" I cried.

"You told me to leave, so I am." Rob told me, looking down at his feet.

"I don't want you to leave." I wept.

Rob looked at me, and I fell to my knees crying uncontrollably. I began to shout utter nonsense, I guess this is what a mental break down was. I felt Rob's large guitar hands rubbing my back.

I'm not sure how long I was on the floor for, when Rob tried to pick me up. I was dead weight, I had no strength to stand up.

Rob managed to get me off the ground, "Put your jeans on." Rob said tenderly.

I obeyed him, and put my pants on, but I couldn't manage to button them.

Rob put his jacket on me and put the hood over my head. He picked me up, and my legs wrapped naturally around his waist. My head found comfort resting underneath his, I closed my eyes and tried to get a grasp on my emotions.

I heard the elevator announce it was opening up, Rob walked in and pressed the button. And in no time we were in the hotel lobby. He stopped in his tracks and whispered comforting comments in my ear.

"Just let go. It's ok honey. I'm going to make things all better. Ok?"

I snuggled my head in as close as possible and wrapped my legs around him even tighter.

I heard the paparazzi outside, they were hollering and shouting questioning comments. They suddenly got louder when Rob was carrying me through the crowds out to our car.

He was my rock.


	10. The Unknown

I awoke to Rob whispering on the phone out on our bedroom balcony.

"She just lost it Mom. I'm not sure what to do."

I sat up in bed, I had a major headache, no doubt from all the crying.

"I was thinking we could.. yeah. That would be the best thing for us."

I swung my legs onto the floor, and headed to the bathroom. I really had to pee.

My reflection caught my attention, my face was tear stained. I ran my fingers through my hair, and felt an utter disappointment in myself. I hit rock bottom this afternoon.

I took care of my business and returned back to our bed quietly. I pulled the covers over myself and continued to listen in on Robs conversation.

"Were leaving tonight, Mom. I can't sit back and watch her do this to herself and to.. the baby."

We hadn't told either of our parents that we were pregnant yet.. We wanted to wait till his parents visited next week so we could tell my parents, and his at the same time.

"Yes, she is Mom. Just about 12 weeks."

If I had any energy left to get angry over Rob telling his mom over the phone, I'd go scream at him right now. But I didn't.

"I need to go see if she is awake. I'l try to call you once we get there… I love you too, Mom. Bye."

I heard Rob walking back into our room, I quickly turned on my side away from him, and pretend to be asleep.

He walked around so he could see my face, he sat down gently next to me, and started stroking my cheek. "Kristen."

I opened up my eyes, "Mmm."

"There will be a car here for us in 30 minutes."

I sat up, rubbed my eyes, "Where are we going?"

"Don't worry about that right now, just get dressed in something comfortable."

Something comfortable? Like what? Sweats? Or Jeans and a T-Shirt? Rob must have noticed my internal struggle.

"Sweats are perfect." Rob said stroking my head.

I nodded, and got up from bed. I went to my closet. I didn't have any clean sweats. Rob appeared behind me, "I must have packed all your sweat pants. Here, put mine on." Rob said pulling off his pants.

I looked to him, he didn't need to give me _his_ pants. I could just get some from my suitcase.

"It's fine Kristen, I'll put some jeans on."

I quickly put my legs through the warm and comfy pants and finished off by slipping one of Robs favorite sweatshirts of mine, over my head.

I walked back over near our bed, "Are you going to tell me where we are going?" I asked quietly.

"I told you, don't worry about it."

I looked down towards the floor.

"I mean it." Rob said sternly.

"Fine. I'll be downstairs." I told him, walking out our bedroom door. I then remembered my phone. I went back to my nightstand looking for it. "Where's my phone?" I asked Rob, who was finishing packing his bag.

"You don't need that right now, Kris."

I shrugged my shoulders, I didn't even care anymore. "Whatever." and with that, I was out our bedroom door.

I went down to the living room, "Bear." I called. With in seconds Bear appeared with a plastered smile on his face. He jumped up on the couch, and cuddled into my side. I sat petting him until Rob decsended the stairs.

"The car is here."

"Who is going to take care of Bear?" I asked.

"Your mom will be here later to collect him. She is going to watch him. Come, lets go."

I got up, and kissed Bear goodbye. "Bye baby Bear."

I put my hood over my head, Rob took my hand and we headed outside to the car.

We boarded our private plane, Rob and I sat next to each other. The crew members went through their pre-flight routines quickly, and in no time we were ready for take off.

"Good evening, Mr. and Mrs. Pattinson. Can I get you anything before we take off?" The flight attendant asked.

"I'm fine right now, thank you." Rob said politely.

"Umm, could you tell me where were headed?" I asked her.

And before Rob could intervene, "Detroit Michigan, Ma 'am."

"Oh, thanks." I looked over to Rob, "Why the hell are we going to Detroit?"

"Were not staying there." Rob said looking down at his phone.

"Tell me where the fuck were going!" I said irritated.

"I'm not telling you. Go to sleep, now." Rob told me.

"Not until you tell me where we are going!"

"Ok, suit yourself. Goodnight." Rob said putting his earbuds in.

Fine, don't tell me. See if I care.

I waited until we were safety in the air before I started to drift off into a dreamless sleep thinking about what was in Michigan.


	11. A Breath of Fresh Air

Our plane landed at Detroit Metro Airport at 6am, local time.

Rob and I made our way into the terminal area. "We need to go to baggage claim."

Huh? Since when do we get our own bags? We need to get to the car before the paps are all over us.

"Wait, what?" I asked, stopping Rob. And for the first time, I noticed that JB wasn't with us. "Where's JB?"

"We don't need him here, and yes, we need to get our own bags, come." Rob said grabbing my hand, he led us down the escalators to baggage claim.

Rob settled me in a seat and went over to check on our bags.

I had my hood up, sun glasses on and knees curled to my chest. Why would Rob leave me here all by myself? I'm dreading the second once people notice us, and start a commotion.

I felt a tap on my shoulder, "I have our bags, now we need to go over to the car rental place."

What was happening? "Can't we just take a taxi?"

Rob laughed, "Not a lot of taxies around here sweetie." I shrugged my shoulders and stood up, I grabbed my suitcase and followed Rob.

We walked up to the Avis desk, Rob rang the 'assistant bell' and we watched the clerk approach us. I hid behind Rob for some unknown reason. I just suddenly felt shy.

"Hi, I have a reservation." Rob said to the clerk.

"Of course, whats the name?"

"Pattinson." Rob said quietly.

The clerk instantly looked up and blushed, "Your Edward Cullen aren't you?"

Rob let out an annoyed chuckle, "yeah, I guess so."

"Would that be your Bella behind you?" she asked curiously. I instantly clutched onto Rob and pressed my face into his back. I wanted to dissolve into him.

Rob turned to his side and hugged me close to him and ran his hand up and down my back. "So my reservation?" Rob said aggressively.

"Of course sir, we have you in a Ford Edge. Is that alight?"

"Yes, that will be fine." Rob said looking down at the rental agreement.

"Just one thing, and you will be all set. When you made the reservation you left out the return date..."

"I'm not sure when we will be finished here. Do you need one?"

"Yes, we do." The clerk said blushing at Rob again.

"Fine, how about the 15th."

The 15th?! That's a full week! What the fuck are we going to do here for 7 days!

"That is great Mr. Pattinson, just sign here.. oh and umm right here, and you are all set."

Rob signed the contract, and an autograph if I wasn't mistaken. Then we were off.

"You know she had you sign an autograph right?" I whispered to Rob.

He laughed and kissed the side of my cheek. "I know."

We walked out of the airport into the cool Michigan morning weather. "It's cold." I whined.

"It's only 6:30, it will warm up."

It was nice not having a crowd of photographers waiting for us. A relief even.

I narrowed my eyes at my husband, and he led me over to the car. I slipped into the front seat, while Rob put our luggage into the trunk. Rob joined me a minute later, and we were on our way.

"Hungry?" Rob asked.

"Are you asking me or telling me?" I pressed him.

"Both?"

"Tell me where we are going, and I'll tell you if I'm hungry or not."

"Challenging as ever. We are headed to Oscoda."

"Oscoda? What's there? A fan event or something?"

"No. This isn't for work Kristen. We are going to Lake Huron, for us."

I looked over to Rob. He always knew what was best for me, but running away from our problems didn't seem like the mature thing to do right now.

"Don't worry about anything, please." Rob said, gently squeezing just above my knee.

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes, I'm hungry." I laughed.

"Oh, great. I know just the place. Can you wait a half hour?" Rob asked.

"Sure." I said yawning.

Rob woke me up, we were in a small parking lot, right off of a busy road. "Were here."

"Where exactly is 'here'?"

"The Pancake House. Best pancakes in Michigan." Rub laughed.

"Pancakes? God, that sounds amazing!" I said hugging my husband.

"Hmm, maybe I should take you out for pancakes more often."

"You'd be smart to remember that." I said, giving my husband a little wink. Rob leaned over the counsel and lightly kissed my lips. God, I love this man.

We were seated within minutes at the Original Pancake House. I opted for chocolate chip pancakes and whipped cream. Rob ordered a cheese omelet with mushrooms.

I finished my breakfast quickly, and started munching on Robs omelet.

"Hey, this is mine." Rob whined like a little boy.

"Not anymore." I laughed.

I waited for Rob to finish, and then we were on our way. We had about a 4 hour drive up to Lake Huron. Rob promised me that it would be beautiful and relaxing. But I was still worrying over what we would return too. I'd have a mess on my hands once we were back in civilization.

We stopped a few times for a snack, and once for gas. Rob was speeding down the US-23 highway when he started to slow down, the blinker made a noise and he was turning onto a dirt road.

All I saw were small homes and condos, all sticking with the 'Up North' decor of hunting and rustic amenities.

"Please tell me we aren't staying in some run down cabin.." I complained.

"I think we can do a little better then that, baby."

We drove in silence as we continued to pass small brown and white homes when we turned onto a dead end street. The homes began to progressively grow in size and elegance, when I noticed a 3 story navy blue home at the end of the road. Rob turned on his indicator, a drove up the drive way.

This home was absolutely gorgeous. Stunning, even. It showed off bright white shutters framing the circular windows, and highlighting the traditional construction of the home. I suddenly saw Rob and I raising our family here. I imagined Bear swimming in the lake, and Rob and I sitting on the front porch sharing intimate moments.

Rob shut off the engine and walked over to open my door. He helped me out of my seat and was staring at me, waiting for my reaction.

"This is incredible." I exhaled.

Rob's smile grew on his face and he wrapped his arms around me.

"Whose house is this?" I asked, gazing up at him.

Robs stance changed abruptly. He grew nervous and seemed he was trying to think of an answer that wouldn't upset me.

"Rob." I pressed.

"It's ours…"

I knew it. I knew he bought this. Now my question was when? And how did he know about this place?

"Well, I guess its a good thing I like it."

Rob exhaled relived, "I hoped you would. Come, let me show you inside."

Rob grabbed my hand and pulled me into our new home on the lake.

**Please Review! I know where I'm going with this story, but I need some more feedback! And to answer some questions, Oscoda is a real place, and its beautiful. I have visited there multiple times and I love it. I can see Rob and Kristen escaping there. :) **


	12. Beside You

Our new home consisted of an up scale decor. As I walked in, I saw the first glimpse of Lake Huron. It was sunny, mid afternoon, and the sun was shining in through the massive panorama of windows in the living room. The house was completely furnished with black leather couches and glass tables. A plasma TV sat mounted on the wall beside the stone fireplace. A look to my right, and I saw a dinning room with a table that seated 12. To my left there was a den that held a love seat and mahogany desk.

I looked up and saw the stairs leading to the 2nd floor. Rob followed closely behind me and we walked through the 3 bedrooms that had a generic design, and then headed to the master bedroom. Rob and I were both taken by surprise when we saw a massive bed facing the doors to a balcony that faced the lake. The walls were painted a soothing green and displayed various pictures of landscapes. There was a walk in closet next to the bathroom that consisted of a stone bathtub and shower. I could already see ourselves enjoying those amenities.

"What do you think?" Rob asked in a hushed voice.

"I told you, this is incredible. Thank you." I said, stretching up to press my lips against his. Rob responded by picking me up, I wrapped my legs around him, "Want to test out the bed?" I asked grinding against my husband.

Rob laughed, "Not yet. There is something else I want to show you." I didn't hide my disappointment very well, I let out a huge sigh and rolled my eyes.

"We will, trust me. But not yet." Rob promised.

"I will hold you too that." I whispered in his ear.

Rob carried me back through our bedroom door and up a flight of stairs into a loft looking area. It had a view of the entire property. It looked like someone converted this into a music room. There was a grand piano in the middle of the room, accompanied by a small recording booth. On the wall a frame held 3 spots for guitars to hang.

"Rob. How did you find this house?" I asked, completely in awe.

"Taylor used to tell me about him visiting here during the summers when he was a kid. He spoke so highly of it, when we found out you were pregnant, I started looking for a place where we could get away, and be with each other, so I thought… why not?"

This was just what we needed, a special place for us to escape. Rob could venture back into his music career, him singing made me so happy to see. He enjoyed it so much and was so talented. I loved hearing his voice. I started to remember the night of our honeymoon, he sang our favorite song, Beside You.

"What are you thinking about sweetie?" Rob asked, lightly stroking my cheek.

"Just about our honeymoon when you sang Beside You to me."

Rob slightly blushed, "You remember that?"

"Of course I do. That is one of my favorite memories of you."

Rob shook his head and smiled, he pulled me into his chest, "Are you ok, Kris?" Robs voice suddenly took on a concerned tone, he was really worrying about me.

I looked into his eyes, "I don't know." I answered truthfully.

Rob placed his hands on both sides of my head, "I need you to be ok. I'm really worried about you."

"I'm trying. This is all just so new to me. I mean, the baby and all. I'm just need to figure everything out."

"Let me help you. We need to do this together, love." Rob kissed my lips and I felt tears pooling in my eyes.

"Don't cry sweatheart, I'm right here, ok? I'm not going anywhere."

"It's just a lot to handle.."

Rob hugged me tightly, "We will figure this all out."

I exhaled loudly and felt relief wash over me. Rob was a blessing, I was so lucky to have him.

"I love you so much, Rob."

"I love you too Kristen, forever."

We both laughed, "Lets go get something too eat, I'm starving!" I whined.

"Follow me." and with that, Rob led me down the stairs into the kitchen.


	13. A New Friend

"That was pretty good." I told Rob getting up to clear my plate. He made a lasagna with homemade tomato sauce. "Who knew you could cook like that."

"Ouch. That hurt." Rob whined.

"Your a tough boy, I think you can handle it." I teased him.

"I'm not that tough.."

"Hmm, I beg to differ Mr. Pattinson."

"Well, Mrs. Pattinson, how about we go exploring. Can I interest you with a walk on the beach?"

"I had something else in mind Rob." I walked towards my husband and wrapped myself around him, I heard a moon escape through his throat, our lips met and I pressed my belly up against Rob. His hands fell and landed on my bump. "Our baby grows everyday. This is amazing, Kristen." He stroked my cheek with adoring eyes blazing into mine. "Thank you."

"I should be thanking you." I took a deep breath and pressed my forehead against Robs. "I totally lost it. I'm sorry you had to deal with that. It wasn't fair for you to.." Rob cut me off with a passionate kiss. His tongue invaded my mouth. He lifted me off my feet and took me through the french doors leading out to the deck over looking the lake. He sat me on the ledge and we continued our intimate debate with our lips.

I finally had to break contact to ketch my breath. "Rob."

"Hmm."

"I love you." I exhaled deeply. "And I you, Kristen. Let's take a walk."

Rob led me down towards the water. The beach had soft golden sand, we kicked off our shoes and walked hand and hand. Half way to the lake, Rob took me by surprise and picked me up bridal style. I yellped out of fear and screamed for him to put me down. "Rob! Put me down!" I shouted, laughing.

"All in good time, baby." he chuckled. I rolled my eyes and ran my fingers through his hair, Rob stopped and our eyes met. It wasn't long before our lips found each other. Passion bursted out of me, and I deepened the kiss. Rob positioned me so he was holding astride him. I hugged his waist with my legs and I felt Rob growing down there. His hands moved down to my behind and gentle squeezes sent my hormones into hyper drive. My fingers were pulling and tugging at his sexy hair, "I want you." Rob moaned.

"Here?" I squeaked.

"Only if your comfortable with it."

"What if someone see's?!" I panted.

"This isn't LA, Look around sweetheart, there isn't anyone in sight."

I answered Rob by suggestively grinding myself against him. Rob found a way to shake off his jacket, he gently put me back on my feet, and laid his jacket down on the sand, he picked me up and set me laying on my back looking up at him. He kneeled down overtop of me and kissed my lips. He pressed his erection down _there_. He was gliding his hands up and down my legs, I felt him unbuttoning my shorts, and then in an instant he was sliding them off. He ripped my underwear off and inserted a finger inside of me. He was torturing me with small and fast circles. "Rob!" I moaned. His finger was suddenly absent, and I heard his zipper and then in an instant, he was inside me. Rob moved up and down gently. Rob was hovering over me, keeping my belly in mind, and we continued our love making until we both came and shouted each others names in complete bliss.

"That was nice." I whispered.

"Hmm, very nice." Rob said. He zipped up his pants, and grabbed my shorts. He slid them up my legs and bottom them up for me. We sat up and I began laughing.

"Whats so funny?" Rob asked.

"What are you going to do with my underwear?"

Rob looked next to him, and saw my shredded panties beside him. He looked at them, "Ill keep these." he chucked putting them in his shorts pocket.

We both sat there smiling at each other until Rob broke the silence. "Want to go for a walk now?"

"I'm tired…"

"Good, then I get to carry you. I want to explore." Rob motioned for me to hop onto his back. He carried me piggy back and we headed north up the beach. We saw docks with gorgeous boats and a few swimmers in the lake. I kept whispering in Robs ear that I loved him.

We turned back towards our house after about a 20 minute walk, Rob was heading up to our house when an old man waved to us.

"Hello there!" he yelled. He seemed to be around 75 years old and was walking slowly.

Rob turned his head to the side, mirroring my expression of confusion. The man continued to walk towards us, "Hello!"

"Hi." Rob said unsurely. I laid my head shyly on Robs shoulder and held onto him tighter. The man finally reached us and extend his hand.

"I'm Norman, I live next door." He motioned to his house.

"Oh, nice to meet you. I'm Rob and this is my wife Kristen." It took me by surprise that he didn't recognize us. It was a nice change, first impressions were non existent till now.

"Newly weds?" Norman asked, eyeing me on Robs back still.

We both laughed nervously and Rob slid me down carefully and hugged me to his side, and wrapped his arms protectively around my waist.

"No, we've been married a little over a year, we just arrived here this afternoon."

"Oh, where are you from?" He questioned.

"We live in LA." I smiled.

"LA? I've always wanted to visit there. I've lived here ever since I was born."

"It's a very nice place, we really like it here." Rob told Norman.

"So, how did you two end up here?"

"Our co worker recommended Oscoda. We needed to escape the city for a while so he told me this was the perfect place." Rob explained.

"Oh, well he is correct. This is a very special town. And I see you are expecting! Congrats!"

That was a little weird. I can't even remember the last time I had a discussion with a stranger. I felt a sudden wave of emotion over take me. I couldn't tell if it was happiness or sadness. This just felt so, normal, and yet totally alien to me.

I felt Robs smile, more then seeing it. "We are! It's our first child." he spoke proudly.

"That's wonderful, it will be nice to have a child around here again. Ever since my children left with my grandkids, its been really quit."

"How many kids do you have Norman?" I was curious.

"I have 2 daughters, Hannah and Sarah. They are twins, they just celebrated their 35th birthday." Norman gloated.

"That's wonderful, do they visit often?" Rob asked.

"I haven't seen them since they left after their mother passed away. They have their own families and children."

I felt like someone just punched me in the stomach, how could a child leave their elderly father? I leaned into Rob. He hugged me tighter and must have known what I was feeling, he was probably feeling something similar.

"I'm sorry to hear that Norman." Rob said quietly.

"OH don't be, I enjoy living by myself. But it will be nice to have some neighbors again. Your house has been empty for about 2 years now."

"Yeah, thats what the relator told me."

Rob and Norman continued talking for another 10 minutes over things to do in town, and other surrounding social events. Oscoda had a lot to offer, for a small town at least. I stood closely to my husband listening to their discussion. I was getting more and more tired as their conversation progressed. My eyes were beginning to betray me, when I felt them closing.

Rob must have noticed, "Well Norman, it looks like my wife could use some rest," he said looking down at me, "it was great meeting you."

"You too, Rob. I'll see you guys tomorrow. Goodnight Kristen."

I noticed Norman smiling as he watched Rob pick me up and carry me up to our house.

Rob placed me on our bed, and he climbed in next to me. He pulled me close to his chest so we were spooning. He was leaving light kisses behind my ear in between his quiet singing. He was repeating the lyrics to _I'll be Your Lover too. _

_"_I love you Rob." I mumbled before drifting off into an exhausted, dreamless sleep.


	14. All You Need is Love

I awoke to Rob's phone vibrating on our nightstand. I peeked over my slumbering husband and tried to see the name on the caller ID. But before I could sneak a peek, Rob woke up and moved it out of my sight.

"Oh no you don't." Rob joked.

"Robert, I am not a child." I stated.

"Robert? Hmm, am I in trouble?"

"You will be if you don't tell me who was calling."

Rob laughed, and looked at his phone, "It was my Mom."

"Oh, I thought it might be Ruth or someone…" I trailed off.

"I've taken care of all that shit, were all set, baby." Rob said, sliding an arm around my belly. He started his stimulating massage, he claimed that he read about it in one of these baby bonding books. I think its just a way to sex.

"When were you going to tell me?"

Rob sighed, "When we were on our way to the airport…" Rob hid his face in my breasts and started nuzzling them, no doubt trying to distract me.

"I can handle it. I'm not some mental patient, I'm just pregnant."

Rob sat up, and took hold of my hands. He placed them on my growing belly, "It's not worth the stress, Kristen. " he looked down and placed a light kiss on my stomach. "All I want you to worry about his protecting this little blessing."

I sighed, there was no way I was going to win this argument, not until this baby was out of me.

"I need to go into town and get some groceries, do you want to come?" Rob asked.

I looked over to the clock, it was still early, "It's only 8:30, I think I want to sleep a little more. You really wore me out yesterday." I said, letting a wink escape out of my left eye.

"Hmm, and I enjoyed doing it." Rob winked back. "I shouldn't be gone long, I will wake you up when I get home." Rob said, getting up and placing a soft yet passionate kiss on my lips.

"We'll be waiting, Daddy." I told Rob as he walked towards the bathroom. He suddenly turned around and pounced onto the bed, "Daddy. I really like that, Mommy." Rob slid his hands up and down my legs, gently massaging as he went along. He was just about to reach my soft spot when he abruptly stopped. I looked down to him and saw him chuckling. "I have no self control when it comes to you." Rob whispered.

"I don't mind.." I whimpered, aching for his touch.

"Later." Rob promised. "I will hold you to that daddy."

…..

I heard Rob backing out of the drive way, I couldn't get myself to fall asleep. Robs early morning stimulation woke me up for the day. I decided some tea would be a nice treat, I walked down to the pale blue kitchen and prepared my drink.

I was sitting outside on the deck, overlooking the calm lake when I saw Norman outside. He was also out sitting on his deck. I caught myself staring, seeing him made emotions rise inside of me. Sadness, happiness and yet I was in awe of him. He had no idea who we were and was such a gentle and content old man. He lived here all his life and was completely happy with it.

I heard someone calling my name, "Kristen!" It was Norman. He snapped me out of my trance, "Hi Norman." I shouted back.

"Want to talk?" Norman shouted.

I nodded my head yes, and he headed over to me. This was a huge step for me. I don't think I have had a conversation with a neighbor since my childhood. First impressions are non existence, but not here. Norman wasn't a fan looking for an autograph or a picture. He wasn't a reporter looking for a story, or a papparazi looking for a pay day. He was just a friend, looking for a friend himself.

"Good morning, Kristen. Sleep well?" Norman asked, sitting across from me.

"Morning, yes I did. Its so peaceful here."

"Sure is. Its a great place to think, and reflect."

I nodded in agreement. He was right. And I had a lot of things to think about. Like how I was going to make it through the next month.

"There is something on your mind, isn't there?" Norman asked.

"Uh, yeah, kinda." I mumbled.

"Tell me about it." Norman said.

"You don't want to hear about all my problems." I brushed him off, waving my hand in the air. He wouldn't understand.

"Sure I do, let me help."

"Its about my job. Well, Robs job too."

"Rob said something about you two working in the entertainment industry?"

"Uh, yeah. Sorta." I blushed. "We work on movies, actually."

"Oh, how fun! Which part?" Norman asked, curious.

I ran my fingers through my hair, should i tell him? It's not like he knows what Twilight is anyways..

"Rob and I are actors." I blurted out. Norman suddenly had a gigantic smile on his face, like he was hiding a secret or something. Oh my gosh, he knew!

"You know?!" I shouted.

"Of course I know who you guys are, I don't live under a rock ya know. I have teenage grandkids after all. Rob is the vampire, and you are the human girl." Norman said laughing.

"Wow, I feel dumb. And I'm sorry, you must feel Rob and I think your stupid or something.. " I felt ashamed for thinking he didn't know us.

"Oh not at all. To be honest, I didn't recognize you two at first, but you looked really familiar. But after I talked with you and Rob last night, I went home and googled you, and low and behold, my new neighbors are the Cullens."

"Pattinsons." I corrected Norman.

"Right, So tell me whats bothering you Kristen?"

Wait, he still wanted to help me through my problems? He didn't ask about the movie, or about me and Robs relationship or where we live, who our friends are.. he really didn't give a shit about who we were.

"Uh well, I kinda had a breakdown a few days ago."

"Stress?"

"Yeah, the baby and everyone wants something from me. They all want a picture or an exclusive or are making assumptions like "Are you and Rob getting a divorce?" 'Who's the babies real father?' It really gets to you after a while."

"I wish I could tell you that I understand, but I don't. Ive never been popular, let alone in the public eye. But I have been married, and know what its like to have a baby on the way. It's scary, hell its down right mortifying. Your suddenly responsible for another humans life. Thats a lot to carry on your shoulders. But let me tell you Kristen, its the most wonderful responsibilty in the world. Once that baby is born, and you hold him or her in your arms, their isn't anything more beautiful. Knowing that you brought a miracle into this world is extraordinary."

"But I feel like Rob and I shouldn't have children. What kind of life can we give them? One where their is always someone taking their picture or shouting offensive comments at them.. I can barely handle it and I'm 21 years old. How is a little boy or girl going to react? This is why I'm so stress, there is no way to protect them from that… "

"Sure there is, you protect them by loving them. Thats all babies need. They don't care what kind of house you live in, or how much money you have in the bank or who is following you around. All they want is to be loved, and I know that won't be a problem for you and Rob. You can't let your job and career have that much control over you and your family."

I felt tears running down my face, he was right. Completely right. "How did you get so smart, Norman?"

"I'm not smart, I just know what the important things in life are. If your loved, nothing can hurt you. I truly believe that, and it will work, even for your life."

I got up from my chair, and went over to Norman. I gave him the biggest hug I could manage with my swollen belly. "Your a blessing, Norman. Thank you."

"My pleasure sweetheart. I love talking with people, anytime you need someone, I'm here."

I let out a huge sigh of relief, talking with him really helped put some of my worries to rest about the baby. I haven't told Rob about how scared Ive been over what will happen once our little miracle is born. But talking with Norman, it helped me realize their isn't anything to be scared of. Rob and I will love this little bundle of joy unconditionally, and thats all he or she needs. Love will protect you from anything. And I was surrounded by it.


	15. New News

"Kristen!" Rob shouted, he was carrying in the groceries through the side door. I walked into the kitchen to greet my husband, "Welcome back handsome." I said grabbing one of the bags.

"Oh no you don't, you aren't carrying anything."

"Rob, its a grocery bag." I complained, I understood not carrying our luggage or something, but this was stupid.

"Don't argue." Rob teased. I rolled my eyes and walked over to sit down on one of the bar stools. I watched my over protective and extremely sexy husband move around the kitchen with grace placing everything in the right spot.

"All done." Rob said after a few minutes. "That took a century, Mr. Cullen."

"Feisty this morning, are we?" I nodded my head in agreement. Rob came over to where I was perched and pressed his lips up against mine. Hmm, it was like last night all over again. I circled my tongue with his and we melted into each other. I ran my fingers through Robs hair, and he reciprocated the gesture, we were all hands and tongues when I felt a vibrating inside of Robs pocket. He suddenly stopped and pulled out his phone.

Before anwsering the call he cleared his throat, "Hello?"

I couldn't hear the other end of the conversation, and him interrupting our 'fun' for someone else really pissed me off. I glared at him, and in return I got his puppy dog eyes. He was sorry.

"Your kidding me.. Thats so cool! Yes, we will be there, thank you!" Rob hung up the phone with a huge smile on his face.

"Whats so cool?" I asked.

"What is the ultimate goal in show buisness?" Rob asked giddy.

"Winning an Oscar?"

"Well yes, but no. Getting your handprints at Grauman's Chinese Theatre!"

"NO WAY!" I screamed. This was so cool! "When?"

"Tomorrow.." Rob said quietly.

"Tomorrow? How come they didn't tell us earlier?" I suddenly thought it was my fault, they didn't tell us earlier because I had a mental breakdown and disappeared. "Its because of me isn't it?"

"Ofcourse not, they told Ruth last week, and she just got a hold of me."

"Oh, ok. Well were going right?" I asked.

"Do you want to? I don't want this to cause any stress on you. And if we do go, then we need to leave tonight, then our time here will be cut short because we have NYC promotion in 3 days…"

"Come here Rob." I led him out onto the deck and took his hand, I placed it on my belly. An instant smile crept onto his face.

"I was talking with Norman while you were out. He knows by the way," I let out a chuckle. "But he helped me deal with the stress. He really knows his stuff. He made me feel so much better. I really can handle things now, I promise you."

Rob kissed my forehead and hugged me tightly. He let out a huge breath and let me go, "What did he tell you that made you feel so much better?"

"Well, he helped me realize what was really causing me stress. I was almost guilty about bringing a baby into _OUR_ world. But he said that it doesn't matter, as long as we love our baby unconditionally nothing can hurt them. I really believe that."

Rob smiled and kissed my lips lightly. Then began to laugh, "We need to find out if we are having a boy or a girl, I can't stand calling it 'the baby'."

I smiled, "So, we need to start packing?" I asked with sadness creeping into my voice.

Rob nodded yes, "But, I promised you something first.." Rob trailed off. He picked me up and he hurried up to our bedroom…

…

Rob and I began packing our bags after he fulfilled his promise from earlier this morning. I was sad to leave, but I knew we would be back here just as soon as possible. Rob saw me getting ready to grab a suitcase when he stopped me.

"How many times do I have to tell you?"

"Sorry." I said, going to sit down on the bed, "When can we come back here, baby?" I asked.

I could see the struggle on Robs face, "Well, we have NYC promotion, the LA premiere then international promotion.." he trailed off.

"So not till we are finished with everything?" I assumed.

"Not exactly… See you will be needing to be close to your doctor.. I just want to stay in civilization. You understand don't you?"

I felt really sad, he was right, but I want to come back here. I love the relaxing atmosphere, I was looking forward to Rob making music again upstairs. I love having Norman to talk to, I love everything here.

"Yeah, I do. I will just miss it here…"

"I will too, but sweetie, it gets _cold _here!" Rob laughed.

"Very true, maybe this will be our summer home?" I asked, hopeful.

"Good idea, and just think, next time were here… we will have our baby with us." Rob smiled.

I blushed, "I'm excited." I placed my hands on my stomach. Rob joined me on the bed and placed his hands over mine. "I can't wait."

Rob kissed my lips and once again, we were lost in each other.

**Short Chapter, I know. I just wanted to post something since it has been a while. Don't worry, a long chapter is coming soon! Please Review! **


	16. The Ceremony

We had a safe flight back to LA, after we said goodbye to Norman, we drove 4 hours to the airport and boarded our private plane.

Rob and I slept the entire way, the friendly flight attendant woke Rob up just as we were beginning our decent into LAX. He shook me gently, "Wake up sweetie."

I opened my eyes and noticed my head was underneath Robs, I was on his lap. "How did I get here?" I asked curiously. Rob smiled, "I just wanted to hold my baby." he said blushing.

I returned his blush and snuggled in tighter to him. "You hold her all the time, its not fair." Rob complained. I lifted my head, "Her? You think its a girl?"

Rob thought for a second, and rubbed my belly a few times, "Yes, most definitely a girl." he laughed.

"Well, I think its a boy." I stated. "When do we find out?" Rob asked.

"Not for a few months, I'm not big enough yet," I laughed. There was no doubt I was pregnant, I had a definite bump, but I still looked enough like my normal self. I was grateful that I wouldn't be huge for this ceremony and also all the premieres, that made finding a dress a whole lot easier.

…

Rob and I arrived back to our love nest just before midnight, I was exhausted. I waited by the door for Rob to finish bringing in our luggage. "Got it all?" I asked as he shut the garage door. "Yes, and all by myself." Rob teased.

I rolled my eyes and kissed his lips. "Can we go to bed now?"

"Aren't you hungry?"

As if right on cue, my stomach growled loudly. "ill take that as a yes," he chuckled. "Grilled cheese?"

I nodded my head yes, that sounded fantastic. Rob made our sandwiches quickly and in no time we were silently enjoying his cooking.

"Ya know, your going to make me really fat if I keep eating when ever you do." Rob said.

"So don't eat." I teased.

"But I'm hungry."

"Well I'm pregnant, whats your excuse?"

Rob laughed and in retaliation took the rest of my sandwich, "This is mine now!" and with that Rob swallowed my snack.

"You little fucker!" I screamed. Rob smiled, "You better run." I warned.

Rob looked at me for a split second, then bolted from his chair. I chased after him and finally caught up to him by the stairs in the foyer. I tripped him and he took me down with him.

"God, you fucking suck." I said, nuzzling his neck. Rob started stroking my back nice and gently, while kissing my head.

"Lets get to bed." Rob said after a while. He stood up and carried me up the stairs into our room. He placed me on his side of the bed and climbed in right next to me. He wrapped his arms around me, his front, to my back and we drifted away peacefully.

…

"Hey, this dress look pretty good on me." I yelled to Rob. Ruth had somehow found a dress for me, one that looks really good and fits me perfectly. It was a short, sparkly golden looking dress. I could still see my bump pretty well, but hell, I _was_ pregnant.

Rob walked into the bathroom in his grey guchi suit. He looked hot as usual. "Wow. I thought you said it looked pretty good. I'd say this is more then pretty good." he said.

I blushed and spun around for him a few times. "You look stunning Kristen."

I walked over to my husband and leaned in for a kiss. Rob took advantage and began his assault with his tongue.

"If you continue, were going to be late." I whispered. Rob smiled and took my hand, "Are you ok? Any worries?" he asked cautiously.

"Nope, I'm good, promise. I've had breakfast, I'm hydrated, I have you, I'm perfect." I smiled.

Rob wrapped his arm around my waist and led me downstairs into a waiting car.

…

We arrived at the theatre on time and were driven around to the back, keeping us out of the fans sight. Rob helped me out of the car and we were led into the building. They sat us down in a plush setting area, we sat there holding hands for a few minutes when Taylor arrived.

"Hey guys!" he said excitedly.

I stood up and ran over to him. "Taylor! Hey!" I said, we embraced each other Taylor pulled away and his eyes shot straight down to my belly.

"HAHA No way!" he screamed. His hands fell to my stomach and looked over to Rob. "Way to go buddy!"

Rob came to my side, "Thanks man." he shook his hand, then they hugged.

"Kristen, congratulations." Taylor said sincerely. "Thank you." Rob pushed me into his side and kissed my forehead.

We talked with Taylor for the next few minutes until they informed us that they were ready to begin.

Rob and I walked hand in hand out to the theatre door. Rob stopped and kissed my lips softly. "I love you."

"I love you too."

We then heard Jimmy Kimmel announce Robs name. "Robert Pattinson!" He looked to me, and walked out into the sunlight.

I took a deep breath and remembered Normans word, "you protect them by loving them.' 'You can't let your job and career have that much control over you and your family."

I was ready. "Kristen Stewart!" I walked out into the screaming. I was happy to see that Rob was waiting for me. I walked straight into him because the sun was so strong, "I can't see anything." I whispered to Rob. "Want my sunglasses?" I shook my head no.

We walked up onto the stage followed by Taylor. Shit. We had to make a speech.

"Nobody said we had to make a speech or anything.." I blurted out into the microphone. Rob placed a hand on my behind, comforting me.

"Umm well, this is so crazy for us, I think, Ive been so enamored by this business, Hollywood. I think this is the coolest thing ever. Ive.. Ive grown up thinking this.. and I think they should start talking now." I clung onto Rob and hid my face. That was embarrassing.

Taylor made his kick ass speech as usual, then Rob began. I was praying he wouldn't say anything that would cost us a fine… again.

"This is incredibly scary… I also forgot how hot LA was, I shouldn't have worn a suit. Uhhh this is an incredible honor, how young we are, its kinda amazing. Thank you."

Phew.. no cuss words or comments. He was growing up.

The ceremony continued with our signatures, handprints and footprints in the cement. It took a lot of effort to sit down on that red bench, but Rob was right beside me.

When we stood up for our footprints, Rob kept an arm around me at all times. I was thankful, knowing me, I would fall in.

We ended with signing autographs for the fans that came out to see us. Rob and I stayed together and it was the easiest fan signing i had ever done.

All we had left to do was an interview for MTV with Josh. Rob and I always loved having him interview us, he never asked us any embarrassing or private questions so we were always good to him.

…

I was back in the car, headed home with my husband. Today had been very easy for me. No stress. I really enjoyed my time with Rob and promotion something I loved.

"I'm so proud of you. You did great today." Rob told me, kissing me behind my ear.

"I couldn't have done it with out you, thank you."

"My pleasure, I love you."

"I love you more."

**PLEASE REVIEW **


	17. Love

**This Chapter contains Mature Content! You have been warned!**

Rob and I had a quiet night, we spent sometime out by the pool. Rob teased me by going into the hot tub, he kept saying how good it felt. I stayed out, sitting on the edge, dipping my feet in. Rob kept splashing me, and asking me to massage his shoulders. I told him to fuck off then went and hopped into the pool.

Rob followed me, making a gigantic splash. He lifted me into his arms and I wrapped my legs around him. Our lips met and Rob moved his hands around to the string of my bikini. He began un tying my suit, and before I knew it, my top was floating beside us. I pushed my chest into his and a moan escaped out of my husbands mouth. I broke our lip lock and nestled my head beneath his. Rob swam us over to the sitting area in our stone pool and sat down. He turned the jets on, followed by the red pool lights illuminating around us. I heard the sounds of the waterfall behind us and the gentle singing of Van Morrison coming from the underwater speakers. This was a perfect night.

Rob was running his hands up and down my back, with the occasional detour to my breasts. I kept my hands in his hair, softly running my fingers through it.

"I love you." Rob continued to whisper.

"I love you more."

Rob moved so he could look into my eyes. We sat their staring at each other for what seemed like forever. Rob moved his hands up to my chest and gently cupped my breasts. I felt tears pooling in my eyes due to his intimate touch.

I let my hands fall from his hair and pushed his legs apart. I got my hands on the button his board shorts and snapped it apart. I pulled down is suit until it was no longer in my sight. I positioned him near my entrance and waited. Rob smiled and his hands were suddenly absent from my chest. He slid down my bottoms and accepted my invitation.

Rob slid inside me and I began our precious movement. Rob grabbed my ass and guided me up and down very gently. I tucked my head into his neck and surrendered myself to my husband.

….

I woke up before Rob this morning. This was our last day before we had to leave for NYC promotion. Rob, Taylor and I had to do the _Ellen_ show this morning with all the other cast mates. I had my outfit all picked out already, I was wearing a black top with a really unique black and white skirt. I opted to wear tights and heels. I thought that wearing heels would be a good excuse to never let go of Robs hand.

I decided to wake Rob up, it was already 5:45 and our car would be here at 6:30. I placed my index finger over his stubble and lightly tickled the path around his chin. I left little kisses after my finger and pressed my chest into his.

His eyes opened slowly and his heart stoping smile appeared. "Morning beautiful." Rob whispered.

"Good morning. Shower with me?" I asked. Rob sat up and stroked my cheek, "I'd love to."

We took a quick shower together, we didn't have anytime for funny business. I blow-dried my hair quickly and left it fall naturally. I was just in my bra and underwear when I exited the bathroom. Rob must have finished getting dressed already and was making breakfast, he was no where to be seen. I looked around for my outfit, I laid it out last night. I searched our closet and back in the bathroom, but it wasn't there. So I walked downstairs, and into the kitchen where Rob was.

"Hey babe? Have you seen my clothes?" I asked, turning the corner into the cooking area. Thats when I saw Bill Condon sitting at our kitchen table. I stood there frozen, what the fuck was _he_ doing here? Thats when I remembered the commentary commitment we had to do together. Summit had agreed to let us do it at home, but Bill had to be apart of it.

Rob turned around when he heard me, he slammed his cup of coffee on the counter and rushed over to me. "Why aren't you wearing any clothes?" he screamed.

"I didn't know he was here!" Rob ushered me out of the kitchen and back upstairs. "Sweetie, u can't walk around naked!" he said. "I told you Bill was coming over this morning before we had to leave to discuss the commentary."

"I totally forgot! I'm sorry." I let my head fall, Rob picked it back up with this finger, "Its ok, I'm sure Bill won't gossip about you." Rob laughed. He always knew how to get my in a good mood.

"I bet he will." I teased. "I'll steal all his lunch money if he does." Rob joked.

I leaned into Rob and he left a kiss on my head, "I'll be downstairs. Oh, and Ruth has your outfit, your going to change at the studio." Rob said walking through the bedroom door.

"Stupid pregnancy brain." I muttered to myself. I slid on one of Robs shirts and my 'fat' skinny jeans and walked downstairs to apologize to Bill.

….

The ellen show went well, we got T-shirts with our names on them and 'Team Ellen' written on the front. She didn't say a word about our baby, and I was grateful, I wanted to keep it between Rob and I.

We were back at home, I was laying on the couch reading through a script that someone sent Rob.

"Kristen?" Rob shouted from upstairs.

"Yeah?"

"Your parents are on the way over."

Shit. I forgot that we hadn't told them yet. I laughed to myself, I'm going to be in trouble.

Rob joined me on the couch and stole a cookie from my plate. "I'm guessing we should tell them that they are going to be grandparents." Rob joked.

"Yeah, that'd be a good idea. They must really want to know if they are willing to be in the same room together." Ever since their divorce, there has been a lot of tension between them.

Within 20 minutes, my parents rang the doorbell, Rob got up to let them in and led them towards me.

"Oh Kristen!" my mom cried. I smiled and went over to hug her. "Oh sweetie, your glowing!"

"Mom! Rob and I have something to tell you and Dad." I said, trying to calm her down.

"Ok!" My mom sat down on one of the chairs by the fire place, my dad sat down on the opposite side. Rob led me over to the couch and put his arm around me. I looked up to him, instructing him to do the talking.

"Kristen and I are going to have a baby." Rob stated proudly.

My mom sprung up like a rocket out of her chair and bear hugged me again. She finally let me go and did the same to Rob. "Oh, I'm so happy for you guys! Congratulations!"

"Thank you." Rob and I said at the same time.

My dad finally got up from his chair, "Congratulations baby girl!" he hugged me gently and kissed my cheek. 'Thanks daddy."

He shook Robs hand, "You've taken good care of my baby girl, now do the same for yours, understand?"

"Yes, Sir." Rob replied. He was still a little intimated by my father.

Everyone took their seats again and we talked for an hour. Rob finally got them to leave by telling them about our schedule tomorrow. We said quick goodbyes and a lot of 'I love you's'

"So when are we telling your parents? I mean I know your mom already know, but I'd like to tell them in person too" I told Rob, closing the front door.

"I thought we could tell them when were in London for the premiere?"

"Good idea."

…

Rob and I got ready for bed quickly, he had already packed for NYC for us while I was taking a nap.

"Ready for tomorrow?" He asked, climbing into bed beside me.

"Yeah, we love New York."

"True, but not the talk shows." Rob chuckled.

"Ugh, those are the worse!" I responded.

"Go to sleep now, baby. I love you." Rob said.

"I love you too, Rob."

"And I love you, sweet girl." Rob spoke to my stomach.

I looked up at him, "It's going to be a boy."

"We'll see." Rob said turning off the light.

**Thank you for all your reviews, follows and favorites. PLEASE keep them coming! :)**


	18. NYC PART I

_Help! Help! _I screamed. But know one came. _HELP! Something is wrong! _I kept shouting, but know one was listening. I kept screaming but the pain just kept coming, _help! _

"Kristen! Wake up!" Rob shouted. My eyes bursted open, I felt tears below my green eyes and my heart racing. "Shh, its ok sweetie, I'm right here." Rob cooed. I turned my attention to Rob, "Rob, something is wrong with the baby!" I panicked.

"Shh, everything is ok, it was just a dream." Rob said, trying to calm me down. "No! Something is wrong!"

Rob took a hold of my hands, "Nothing is wrong. Just take a few deep breaths."

I did what Rob said and it helped. My heart rate returned to normal and my hysteria was beginning to subside. "Sorry." I muttered. Thats when I remembered we were on the plane, headed to New York. "Shit. Taylor." I probably woke him up. I looked in back of me, and there Taylor was fast asleep with his headphones on.

"Oh good." I sighed. Rob took my hand and gentley ran his fingers against my knuckles. "Are you alright now?"

I nodded yes, "Umm how much longer?"

"Just under an hour, we will land around 5:30am eastern time."

"Then where do we have to be?" I asked. Rob had been very coy about our schedule, I literally had to bribe him with sex in order for him to tell me anything.

"You have to be at GMA no later then 7:30, then at Live by 8:20. I have that same schedule tomorrow. I tried to get them to switch it, so you would have a day to adjust, but i didn't have any luck."

"Ok, thats fine, then we have the rest of the day?" I asked, sleepily.

"Until 4, then I have Jimmy Fallon. But after I'm finished there, I thought we could go to that little Italian restaurant we love so much, the one right outside of Time Square?"

"Mmm." I replied, my eyelids were gradually closing. "Go back to sleep sweetheart."

…

Rob woke me up right before we landed, I was surprised that I felt rested, but Rob had been taking such good care of me, it shouldn't have surprised me at all. He was the model husband, and I knew he would be a model father as well.

Rob latched onto my hand while walking through JFK, Taylor had taken an opposite way in order to disperse the crowds. I felt an overwhelming wave of emotion towards my husband suddenly that I stopped us in our tracks, Rob was caught off guard, he looked at me, "What are you doing?"

I just smiled and went up on my tip toes and placed a light and quick kiss on his lips. "Thats all." I whispered. Rob mirrored my smile and wrapped his arm around my waist, I caught JB smiling at us, then turning his face away quickly.

"Come, lets get to our hotel."

….

I was able to get in a half hour nap, Rob woke me up with sweet kisses on my cheek, "Baby, you gotta go." he whispered. "It's a live show, you can't be late."

I tugged on Robs hair and brought his face into my chest. He groaned out of satisfaction. "Do you want me to come with you?" Rob chuckled.

I nodded my head yes, "Will you?"

"I'd love too." Rob replied.

I got up from our warm hotel bed, and went to into the bathroom to get dressed. I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror, seeing my bump made me smile. "You grow everyday, baby." I said to my stomach, "Mommy loves you so much." I kissed my fingers and lightly pressed them to my belly.

I dressed quickly into a tweed dress that hugged my stomach tightly. Rob approved of this outfit, he loved being able to see how much our little blessing was growing.

Rob smiled when I emerged from the bathroom, he dressed in tight skinny jeans and his favorite white T-shirt. "Man, I love that dress."

I let out a little giggle, "Yes, I know."

…..

"We are now here live, with Twilights own Kristen Stewart. Welcome to the show Kristen." George Stephanopoulos spoke.

"Thanks for having me."

"So this is really the beginning of the end for you, Breaking Dawn Part 1 starts right up, You and Edward are getting married, how do you feel about that?"

"Uhh well, its about time right? No, this is really exciting and I'm glad the fans finally get to see it."

"Now we will get into the movie, but first, I would like to say congratulations to you and also to Rob, you two are having a real life Nessie!"

They cut to a shot of Rob backstage, he waved to camera and looked down embarrassed.

"Uhh nope, ours will be a human baby." I laughed.

"Well, I'm sure happy to hear that. Have you two decided on names yet?"

"Uh well, even if we had, I wouldn't tell you." Ouch, that was a little harsh, but true. Like Ive said before, no one will know my kids names until their 5 years old.

"I can't say I'm not surprised."

We continued on thru the interview strictly talking only about Breaking Dawn. I was glad.

…..

Rob and I made our way thru the crowds of fans at GMA and then at Live with Kelly. We signed a few posters and even received a few baby gifts. We both laughed and decided to let JB handle those.

I changed my outfit into a slimming red dress which once again, highlighted my bump. I loved showing off my baby today, I was blissfuly happy.

"Here she is! Kristen Stewart!" Kelly yelled for her audience. I took one look back at Rob and walked out to the cameras. I waved to a few fans holding up "Congratulation" signs and headed over to Kelly and Michael.

I hugged each of them, Kelly pointed to my stomach and jumped with glee. "AHH!" she screamed. We took a seat and the interrogation had begin.

"Oh my gosh! The rumors are true!" Kelly said.

"Yeah, I guess for once they are." I laughed.

"How excited are you? I mean, your having a baby with Edward Cullen for God sake!"

"Really? Oh God, don't tell my husband!" I joked. "But no, yeah. Were really excited."

"I know you don't like to talk about your personal life, so I won't ask anymore." Michael chimed in.

I nodded my head thanking him. We continued on talking about the movie. Man, this was easy.

…..

"You did so great today, sweetie. I'm very proud of you." Rob said, tucking me into bed.

"Thanks, are you sure your ok if I don't go with you?" I asked. I was exhausted from everything I did today. I felt bad I wasn't going to accompany Rob, like he did for me this morning.

"I'm sure. Of course I would love for you to come, but I would much rather you get some sleep." Rob kissed my forehead. I smiled, knowing what he who going to kiss next. And without a doubt, Rob moved his lips down to my belly, and planted a sweet and soft kiss onto my stomach.

"Goodnight, baby girl. I love you." Rob spoke sweetly to her.

"It's still going to be a boy…" I teased him, rolling over onto my side.

Rob slapped my behind, "That's what you think."

"Nope, thats what I know." I mumbled, drifting off to sleep.

Rob came around to face me again, "No matter what we have, I will be extremely happy."

"Me too." I kissed his lips, I adored my husband. He pulled away all too soon, "Bye, baby."

He walked towards the door, "Still a girl!" He screamed, and just about as I was ready to yell back, the door closed behind him.


	19. NYC PART II

My eyes fluttered open, I took in my surroundings of our elegant hotel room. I was snug and warm underneath the comforter, my head laid on the fluffy pillows. I stretched out my legs and raised my arms above my head. A few yawns escaped out of me followed by an exhale of breath. I was blissful; the only thing that could make this moment perfect would be my husband. I rolled over onto my side and grabbed my phone, which was sitting comfortably on my nightstand. I unlocked the screen to reveal that I had two new text messages.

**To: My Wife**

**From: Rob**

_I wish you were here. XOXO_

Followed by another:

**To: My Wife**

**From: Rob**

_Text me when u wake up. I'm very bored. _

That was so like Rob. I always thought he was rude when he would be distracted by his phone at talk shows. But I guess I was the only one, the only thing I hear when people talk to me about Rob is how wonderful and polite he is. I decided to text him back.

**To: Rob**

**From: Kristen**

_I just woke up. I wish you were with me. XOXO_

Rob responded almost instantly:

**To: My Wife**

**From: Rob**

_I wish I was with you too. I'm waiting for my segment to start again. :/ _

That's my husband, texting while being interviewed. I let a giggle slip out of my mouth. He was such a character.

**To: Rob**

**From: Kristen **

_Pay attention. I'll be waiting for you. XXX _

I set my phone back down on my nightstand, I tried closing my eyes again but my hands found my belly. I rubbed back and forth, gently massaging myself. I was just about to get out of bed when I felt something run across my stomach. I suddenly sat up, and lifted up my shirt. I felt it again, Oh my gosh! That was my baby! He just kicked me! A smile was plastered across my face, "Baby! You just kicked!" I whispered to my stomach. "I love you so much!" I rubbed my fingers to and fro. I dashed away my tears and picked up my phone. Rob just missed our baby's first kick.

**To: Rob**

**From: Kristen **

_Call me ASAP! _

I got out of bed and went into the bathroom, I looked at myself in the mirror, my eyes were red from crying "I can't believe that just happened." I spoke to myself.

My phone started vibrating.

"Hello?" I spoke, sniffling from tears.

"God, Kristen. Are you alright?" Rob asked hurriedly.

"No! Yes! The baby just kicked!" I screamed.

"What? No way! I missed it?" Robs voice trembled.

"It was just a small one, you didn't miss much." I laughed.

"Of course, I did. I'm sorry I wasn't there.."

"Don't apologize! He will kick again, baby." I said, trying to keep him from pouting. Rob was impossible when he felt left out of something. He will sulk for days.

"I'm sure _**she**_ will." Rob said, stressing the 'she' part.

I laughed, "I just wanted to tell you, I wont keep you."

"Thank you for telling me, I love you baby, so much." Rob whispered. I heard Jimmy's voice in the background, "Rob, lets go man."

"You better go, I'll see you when you get back." I told him.

"Alright, take care of my daughter. Bibi." Rob said, and with that he hung up the phone.

**I know this is a very short chapter, I just wanted a small dabble of baby cuteness for ya'll. Please Review. **


	20. Late Night

I heard the door being opened up. It was just about midnight, "Kris?" Rob hollered.

"I'm in bed, babe." I said loud enough for him to hear. "What took you so long? I was getting worried."

Rob walked thru the suite doors with two large take out bags. Yes! I was starving. I sat up, "Dinner is served." Rob told me. He set the bags on the table across from the bed. He unpacked our dinner and I instantly smelled pasta.

"Oh my gosh! You went to time square?" I leaped out of bed and skipped over to my husband. "Your the best!" I gushed. Rob smiled and wrapped his arms around me, "It's my pleasure. I thought we could eat dinner in bed, and then watch my interview?"

"That sounds perfect." I went up on my tip toes and planted a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Sorry it took so long, I didn't leave the studio till 8, and then the restaurant was packed." Rob apologized.

"Don't worry about it. I talked to my mom for a while, I told her about him kicking. She talked my ear off."

Rob smiled and continued setting up our dinner trays. I crawled back into bed and under the covers, Rob placed the tray on my lap and kissed my forehead, "Enjoy."

"Join me?" I asked. "Yeah, just let me change, alright?" Rob started stripping right in front of me. He slid his pants off and was left in his boxers. He changed his black t-shirt to a white undershirt and in no time, he was laying beside me with his own tray of dinner.

He grabbed the remote control and turned on the TV. Jimmys show was just starting. "I think I was first today, the rest of the show was pretty funny." Rob said.

"Who else was there?" I asked. I lifted my fork into my mouth, this small italian restaurant had the best pasta I've ever tasted.

"Channing Tatum." he laughed. "No way, really? What was the theme, hot married men?" I laughed.

"I guess so.." Rob chucked.

We were eating our dinner when Jimmy announced that Rob was up after the commercial break. "So, did you say anything that you should warn me about?"

"Yeah, I told him that you are great in bed." Rob said with a dead straight face.

My eyes widened, I caught my breath and my heart skipped a beat. "You what?" I said in a dead whisper. "Why would you do that?"

I pushed away my tray and hurried into the bathroom. I heard Rob getting up after me, "Kristen."

I stood by the window over looking the city and held my belly tight. I noticed tears falling down my cheek. Rob came by my side and turned me towards him. "Baby." he noticed I was crying. "Why are you crying? I was talking about the movie." he said.

I continued to cry, it got to the point where I had no idea why I was. He was talking about Bella, not me. Rob gathered me in his arms and we sat down on the bathroom floor. He sat me in between his legs and wrapped his arms around my belly.

"Kris, I was talking about Bella. Not you, sweetie." Rob said soothingly.

"I know." I said, dashing away my tears, "I'm sorry, I really don't know why I'm still crying." I laughed, sniffing in between sentences.

I could feel Rob's smile, "It's alright, why don't we get off this floor, and go watch me make a fool of myself, huh?"

I turned my shoulders and kissed his cheek, I wrapped my arms around his neck. Rob stood up, holding me in his arms and he walked back to our bed. Rob placed me on his side of the bed, pulled off his shirt and cuddled in next to me.

Jimmy announced Rob and the two of us laid watching him walk out.

"God, you look so hot." I told my husband. All Rob did was hug me tighter and nestled his head closer to mine.

"Welcome, Robert Pattinson! How are you?" Jimmy spoke.

"I'm great, really really great, thank you." Rob replied.

"Now, I am an avid twi-hard, as you probably know, and I follow your life, because I don't have my own." Jimmy joked, "And I would like to say Congratulations, you and Kristen are excepting a baby!"

Rob had the biggest smile on his face when Jimmy mentioned the baby. I nudged Rob and he blushed.

"Yeah, yeah we are." Rob said.

"Well, thats incredible, I'm very happy for you two. Now, I gotta ask you something, is she good in bed?"

Rob's confused and embarrassed look appeared on his face, "Bella? Oh yeah, she is great. She ripped Edwards shirt right off this time."

"Good answer, babe." I whispered.

Rob kissed my head, "I would never talk about our sex life with anyone, you know that." He let out a deep breath, "The rest of the interview is just about the movie, we can go to sleep if your tired." Rob said sweetly.

"No, I like listening to you talk, it relaxes me and our son."

"Daughter," Rob corrected me.

"Whatever." I mumbled.

Rob kept his language clean for the rest of the interview, and made me proud, as always. We shut off the TV, Rob turned off the lights.

"Thank you for coming with me today, I'm sorry I didn't return the favor…" I told Rob.

"It was my pleasure, and you don't need to apologize, like I told you before, I would much rather you get some sleep."

"God," I gushed, "what the hell did I ever do to deserve you?"

"I ask myself that question a lot, I don't deserve a wife who is so beautiful, smart, and talented. God must really like me." Rob joked.

"I really love you, ya know?" I said.

"I know, and I love you too. Now get some sleep, you have the late night shift tomorrow."

Rob kissed my lips goodnight, and we drifted away peacefully together.

**Please tell me what you think of this chapter. AND, I need to start taking a poll, BOY or GIRL?! What do you think they should have? Let me know! Thanks! :) **


	21. Rob

Rob and I woke up to the annoying sound of the alarm clock. "Turn it off." I complained. Rob untangled himself from me and leaned over to shut it off.

"Thank you." I closed my eyes again and snuggled back into Rob. I ran my fingers thru his chest hair and kissed his jaw line. I smashed my pregnant belly into his side and wrapped my leg around his hips.

"Are you trying to keep me from leaving?" Rob asked, quietly joking. "Why, is it working?" I said suggestively.

"Hmm, yes. But I have to get up." Rob kissed my forehead and then kissed his finger tips and gently pressed them onto my belly. He tried to sit up but I pulled him back down. This was something I liked about being pregnant, I could finally fight him physically, and I was getting bigger every day.

"Stay with me.." I begged. "Babe, you know I can't do that." Rob apologized.

"I just really need to be with you right now."

"Come with me then, did you sleep enough?" he asked.

"Yeah, I slept great. I guess I will come with you." I said.

"Well then we better get up." Rob laughed.

I kissed his lips and then sat up, I let my legs dangle over the edge of the bed when I felt the familiar feeling that happened last night. "ROB!" I screamed. "He's kicking again!"

Rob kneeled down in front of me in an instant, he placed his hands on my belly, "Oh my God! I felt it!" he said in disbelief.

I nodded and smiled. "Best wake up call I've ever had." Rob joked.

…

I followed Rob into his dressing room, I picked out a knitted black sweater for him to wear, along with a blue blazer, accompanied by his favorite Ralph Lauren jeans.

"I like my outfit, thank you." Rob placed a soft kiss on my lips. I ran my fingers thru his hair, completing his look. "There, now you look perfect."

We both smiled. We waited on one of the plush couches at GMA. "Hey Rob?"

"Yeah, sweetie?"

"Would you be ok if we walked the carpet together for the premieres?" This had been on my mind for a while now. Summit always liked for the three of us, Taylor, Rob and me, to walk alone, that alowed the press line to run more smoothly and efficiently. But I really wanted to keep Rob close to me incase something happened.

"Of course its ok, why wouldn't it be?" Rob asked, he almost seemed hurt that I asked him.

"I don't know." I mumbled to myself.

"Kristen," Rob lifted my chin and looked into my eyes, "I'm here for you, and only you. You always have dips on me, I don't give a fuck what Summit has to say."

Rob made me smile, "Thank you."

"But now I have a question, why do you want to walk together?"

"I'm afraid of tripping, and with the baby, that would be awful. I couldn't even imagine…" I trailed off.

"I won't let go of your hand, I promise." Rob kissed my cheek and grabbed my hand. I snuggled into my husband and we waited the remainder of the time in his dressing room listening to Rob humming.

…

"I'm here now with Edward himself, Robert Pattinson. Welcome man, I know you were here yesterday, but now its your turn to talk! So, how are you man?" George asked.

I was sitting in Robs dressing room, I had fallen asleep waiting for Rob to come on but I woke up just in time.

"I'm great, glad to be here, its like a night club!" Rob said. Aww, he was so adorable. I was the luckiest girl in the world.

"We get that a lot, so, this is it, you and Bella finally get married, have a baby, have a honeymoon, how do you feel about all of this?"

"Uhh, I think its pretty cool, this is all Edward has ever wanted so I guess its cool he finally gets to live it."

"Edward always has always seemed like the perfect husband and now, the perfect father. Do you ever find yourself trying to act like him in hopes of being a perfect husband?" George asked.

"I actually think Edward and I have a lot of common, we are both very protective people, but uhh, not really. I'm far from perfect so Edward probably has me beat. But then again, he lets Jacob fall in love with his baby soo how great can he be right?" Rob joked.

"Haha, right, great point. Now, you mentioned that you are a protective guy, is that because you live in the public eye, or is it just a natural instinct?"

"Uhh, I think its a little of both. I never had a goal of becoming famous, and so when this craziness all happened it kinda shook me. But, yeah its a little of both, I was always pretty protective of my sisters and my mom when I was growing up. I even saved some little turtles when I was in elementary school, got suspended for it, but yeah."

"Suspended? Some school," George joked. "You said you were protective of your sisters and mom, do you act that way with Kristen as well?"

Oh, great. I knew he had to say something. "Please keep your cool Rob." I pleaded to the TV. "please!"

Rob let out his annoyed chuckle, This was going to be bad. "Yeah, of course. She is my wife after all."

"Well now she is the mother of your child, do you find that the urge to protect is stronger now?"

"The urge is stronger for sure when you have fucking ass holes taking your picture every second." Rob complained.

"Fuck! Rob!" I said to myself. "Another 1500$ fine."

George seemed taken back by his outburst. "I can only imagine. Well, Congrats on everything, I can't wait to see the movie."

….

Rob opened up his dressing room door, "I'm sorry." He said, "Really sorry."

"Come here, babe." I opened up my arms for him. Rob tucked his head underneath mine, and I cradled him in my lap. "It's alright, he shouldn't have pressed you like that."

"It doesn't matter, Kris," Rob mumbled into my neck, "I'm going to be a father, I can't talk like that." He was really disappointed in himself. This was a surprise, Rob and I have never been ones for clean language, its not something we were proud of, but we had no interest in trying to change.

"Hey," I said, lifting up his head. His eyes had tears in them, "It's ok."

"I've really tried to stop swearing, I want to be a good example for my son."

"You will be a great example, you are the kindest, sweetest and most compassionate person I know," I told him, "Wait, did you say son?"

Rob smiled for the first time since his interview, "Yes. I think it is going to be a boy."

I giggled, "What changed your mind?"

"I had a dream about us last night, we were up at the lake house, you were sun bathing, and I was out in the water with our little boy and Bear. It felt so real." Rob confinded in me.

He started to gently rub my belly with both of his large guitar hands, "And I like the idea of another Pattinson man watching out for you."

"I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself." I teased.

Rob laughed, "But still."

"Well, thats sweet." I kissed his lips. Rob took advantage and started wrestling with my tongue. "Alright, enough. We need to get going. Come on, up!" I said, trying to lighten the mood between us. "Lets move, Mr. Pattinson."

"Yes Ma'mm."

…

We arrived at 'Live' just in time. Rob was rushed away the second we walked thru the doors. I wondered over to the Breakfast table and treated myself to a few donuts. "Kristen." Ruth called.

"Oh, hey." I said.

"I don't want you standing around here by yourself, let me take you to the green room, ok?" Ruth insisted.

"Sure." I said, confused. I took another treat and followed Ruth.

…

"Robert Pattinson!" Kelly screeched.

Rob walked out smiling, he always felt a little embarrassed about all the attention Kelly gave him, but flattered none the less.

"Welcome! How are you?" Kelly said with flirty eyes.

"I'm pretty good, I need a nap." Rob joked.

"Oh, me too. Why don't we go take a nap together?" Kelly suggested.

Rob laughed politely, "Woah, you do know his wife is here, right?" Michael chimed in.

"Oh thats right, I better behave myself." Kelly said. "Ok, so we had Kristen here yesterday and she showed off your most recent accomplishment. Can you believe that your going to be a father?"

"I'm really excited, I honestly can't wait." Rob spoke truthfully.

"Me, and I'm guessing everyone else in the world is waiting for a little Mackenzie Foy look a like to arrive in a few months. Have you ever thought about if you have a girl, she is probably going to look just like her?" Kelly asked.

That took Rob by surprise. "No, I actually haven't." he chuckled. "Uhh, well Mackenzie is gorgeous, she looks just like Kristen, so I wouldn't have a problem with it."

"Now what if you have a boy?" Michael said, "Would you still be cool with it?"

All Rob did was laugh. "Keep your cool. Please, babe." I said to myself.

"Alright, so onto the movie.." Kelly trailed off.

Rob did great for the remainder of the interview, he kept his language clean and looked sexy doing it. I had to remind myself to never let him come here alone, Kelly was just a little too friendly to him. Maybe it was my pregnancy hormones controlling my thoughts, but if she touched him again I would tell her off.

…

Rob decided to take me out to lunch. We went to a small pub in the heart of the city. We took JB with us, Rob insisted on it. I texted Taylor to meet us here, we hadn't seen him since the airport yesterday. I always felt bad for him, Rob and I never really included him in anything and he never had a steady enough girlfriend to bring along for the promotion tour.

"You texted Taylor?" Rob asked, sipping on his coke.

"Yup, he should be here soon."

"Good, I feel guilty sometimes." Rob laughed. I nodded and snuggled into him. We had been here a couple of times before, and I loved it.

Taylor arrived and sat opposite of us in the secluded booth. "Hey guys, thanks for inviting me. My hotel room was getting a little lonely."

"Your welcome, I thought you might want some company." I said. I always loved Taylor, ever since our audition together I had been fond of him. He was so honest.

"How have you been feeling Kris?" Taylor asked.

"Oh pretty good, the baby kicked for the first time last night." I said excitedly. Taylor's eyes lit up, "Wow, thats great. I'm so happy for you guys."

Rob kissed my head and I smiled up at him.

"So, what do you think about all this daddy?" Taylor asked Rob.

Rob and Taylor weren't as close, they got along just fine, but they never had a real bonding experience.

"I think its the most wonderful thing in the world." Rob said, looking down at me in adoration.

Wow, Rob never talked like that around other people. He usually left the romantic comments for me.

"Your a lucky man, Rob." Taylor told him.

"I sure am." Rob said.

…

This is a very very long chapter, I hope you all like it! What do you think of Rob's new attitude towards the baby? Do you think the baby should be a Boy or a Girl? Let me know! Please review! Thank you! :)


	22. The Scare

"Kris? Are you almost finished, its 3:30 already." Rob hollered. I had been the bathroom for the past twenty minutes. I told Rob that I just need to go to the bathroom, but I have been quietly puking.

"Yeah, I'll be out in a few." I said in between getting sick. Why was this happening? Isn't this usually a sign of a miscarriage? Oh no. It can't be. "Rob!" I screamed, panicking. "Get the fuck in here."

Rob bursted in, "Whats wrong?" I looked over to him, tears in my eyes. Rob rushed to my side, he tucked my head into hands and cradled me in his lap.

"I've been throwing up." I said in between sobs.

"I know, I heard you," Rob said calmly, "is everything ok?"

"No! I'm not supposed to be throwing up like this anymore," I cried, "sometimes," I stopped. I took a deep breath, "sometimes, throwing up is a sign of a miscarriage.."

Rob's entire body tensed up, "But we just felt him kick this morning.."

I shrugged my shoulders, "I shouldn't be throwing up."

Rob took a deep breath "We should get to a doctor, Kris." He rubbed his hand up and down my back, "sooner rather then later."

I nodded, "After the show." I said.

"Alright." Rob kissed my head and picked me up. "Are you all dressed?"

"Yeah, I bet my make up is a mess…"

"You look beautiful," Rob said, wiping away a smudge of mascara on my cheek. "Always."

He kissed my lips, "We will get you checked out, ok?"

"Ok." that was all I could manage to say. I dropped my head and leaned onto my husband.

"Everything is fine." Rob said firmly.

I looked up to him, "How do you know?"

"Because I have faith."

…

Rob and I held each other closely in the back seat of our car. Rob wrapped his jacket around me, shielding me from the cool New York air. Over the fifteen minute ride to Jimmy Fallon, Rob hummed our wedding song, _Beside You_, in my ear.

When JB alerted us that we had arrived, Rob took my face in his hands, "Smile." he told me.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because we have each other." Rob said, a smiling creeping onto his face. "Always remember that."

"I love you." I told him. "I love you too."

…

Jimmy came into my dressing room to say hello, "Hey its the Pattinsons!" he said excitedly.

Rob got up off the couch and met Jimmy at the door. "How are you man?" he said, shaking his hand.

"I'm great," he said. Jimmy walked thru the door, "Hey Kristen, how are you?"

I faked a smile and stood up, "I'm fine. Are you going to embarrass me today?" I asked.

Jimmy smiled like a little boy who was caught sneaking a cookie, "Now, when have I ever done that?"

"Hmm, you did it to my husband last night, and to me the last time I was here." I joked.

"You embarrass yourself." Jimmy laughed. Rob came back over to me and rubbed my side, comforting me. I looked up to him and tried my best to smile.

Jimmy got a concerned look on his face, "Is everything alright here?" He asked.

Rob kissed my forehead, "We are just concerned about something right now." Rob said honestly.

"Anything I can help with?" Jimmy asked.

"No, thank you though." I replied.

Rob's phone rang he looked down at the screen, "I gotta take this, I'll be right back, sweetie." He walked out into the hall way.

I sat back down and curled my knees to my chest. Jimmy came and sat down next to me, "I can see something is going on. I'm not going to pry, lets just get through this interview, ok?"

"Ok, Thank you." I said.

"No problem. I do have to play a game with you though, so are you ok with a face painting contest?"

I laughed, "Yeah, I'm cool with that, thank you."

"My pleasure, I'll see you in a little bit, ok?"

"Sure."

…..

"Please welcome my beautiful guest, Kristen Stewart!"

I walked out from behind the red curtain. Jimmy helped me up the small steps and I got comfortable in the soft chair.

"Thanks for being here, Kristen,"

"My pleasure."

"So, I saw this movie the other day, and its honestly SO good! I loved it!" Jimmy said.

"Really? Thats awesome. Thank you so much!"

"Yeah, well your welcome, I'm sure you never get that."

I laughed.

Jimmy continued with easy questions. He kept his promise. He didn't even ask me about the baby. He was a good guy.

The face painting contest was actually a lot of fun. He brought out two members from the audience and we got to make them into a vampire. My segment ended after that and I headed back to Rob.

"You did great, sweetie." Rob said hugging me.

"Thank you."

"I got us an appointment, are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, just let me change."

…

Rob and I snuck into NYU's school hospital without being noticed. We were set up in an exam room, we were waiting for the doctor.

"Everything is going to be ok, Kris."

All I did was grab Rob's hand and tried my best to smile.

We saw the door being opened. "Good evening, I'm doctor Mells, lets take a look."

_To be continued….._

**Short chapter, I know. What do you think is going to happen? **


	23. Tears

"If you would just lift up your shirt, Mrs. Pattinson." Dr. Mells said.

I did what she said, the cool air on my belly made me gulp. "This is going to be a little cold." The good doctor told me.

I nodded in acknowledgment. She moved around the ultra sound wand up and down my stomach, "So, you have been throwing up?" She asked.

"Yeah, for a good half hour.."

"Hmm, sometimes that can be a sign of a miscarriage, but here," she pressed a button on her machine and froze the picture of my belly, "hear that? That is your baby's heart beat, a very strong one I may add."

Rob and I let out a huge sigh of relief, "Thank God." We both said at the same time.

Doctor Mells giggled at our automatic response, "Did you eat something that might have made you sick?"

"I don't think so, we ate at this pub this afternoon, but Rob and I both ate the same thing.."

"Well, it could have just been a random response your body had to your growing baby. That happens sometimes."

"Ok, so there isn't anything to worry about?" Rob asked.

"Nothing at all. Kristen and the baby are both doing very well. But I do have one question, how far along did your doctor say you were?"

"15 weeks." Rob and I both said.

She laughed again, "Well, she mis calculated your due date, you are just about 20 weeks right now."

Rob and I both looked at each other, shocked. "Really?!" I said excitedly.

"Yes, most diffently. In fact, I can tell the gender right now. Would you like to know?" Dr. Mells asked.

I looked at Rob, "Do you want to know?"

"It's up to you, sweetie."

"Yes, we want to know." I told the doctor.

"Alright, well, Congratulations, you are having a little girl!"

Tears bursted out of me, "A girl!" I whispered.

I looked at my husband, water was flowing freely from his eyes, "I can't believe it!"

"I'll leave you two alone for a few minutes." Doctor Mells said leaving the room.

"Rob! A little girl!" I screeched.

"A daughter. We are going to have a daughter!" Rob said astonished.

He leaned down and kissed my lips fiercely, "Thank you so much, Kristen!"

I ran my fingers through his hair, "Your going to be such a good daddy to our little girl."

Rob's tears fell quicker, "I love you."

"I love you too!"

**I hope you are all happy about a little girl! Please Review! :) **


	24. Leave us Alone

It felt so refreshing to be back in my own bed. It seemed like ages since Rob and I had been home.

"It feel so great to be home." I shouted to Rob.

"Sure does, babe." He hollered from the bathroom.

I had Bear laying at my feet and was snuggled under the comforter. I closed my eyes and let out a sigh of contentment, "Are you glad to be home baby girl?" I spoke to my belly. I smiled to myself, talking to my little girl.

I opened my eyes when Rob emerged from the bathroom wearing pink boxers. "What are you wearing?" I asked, humor lacing in my voice.

"Like them?" He asked, turing around a few times, gracing me with a fashion show.

"Uhh, sure. But why pink?"

"Did you forget already? Man, I never believed in _pregnancy brain_, but you have a strong case of it."

"Ok, tell me. What am I missing?" I laughed.

"We are having a little girl, Kristen. Hence the pink boxers." Rob said, climbing into bed next to me.

"Wow. That is the stupidest.. most adorable thing ever, Rob." I kissed his lips, "thank you."

"I thought of it all by myself too." Rob joked.

"I'm very impressed. I can't wait to take them off of you." I told my husband while suggestively wrapping my legs in between his.

Rob placed his arms around me, and his hands moved to my behind, gently rubbing in soothing motions. "Mmmm." we both moaned at the same time.

Rob cuddled into me, "Not tonight, we need to get back on our schedule, and our little girl needs her rest."

"Fine, but you owe me."

"I'll add interest." Rob said smirking. I playfully slapped him and discarded my shirt. LA was spuriously very hot for November, so I decided to sleep in nothing but my panties. Rob didn't mind.

"Goodnight my beautiful girls." Rob whispered, turning out the light.

"Mmm, goodnight."

…

Rob and I awoke to the buzzing of my phone. Fuck, who was calling at 7:30? I untangled myself from Rob and picked up my phone. "Hello?" I croaked,

"Kristen, its Ruth. How are you?"

"Sleeping, or I was. What do you need?" I said rudely. Rob nudged me, instructing me to be friendlier.

"I'm sorry I woke you, I just needed to schedule a fitting for your 3 gowns. Would you be free sometime today?"

I groaned and rolled my eyes, gezz, what was wrong with me today. "Yeah, its not like I would want a day at home with my husband before I had to go promote again tomorrow." My sarcasm was bursting out of my voice. Rob took the phone out of my hand, "Easy." He whispered.

Rob put my phone up to his ear, "Sorry about that Ruth, how would 2pm work? That would allow Kristen a little more sleep and hopefully time for a new attitude." Rob said, glaring at me.

I didn't hear Ruth's response, but I assumed she agreed with him, "Alright, we will see you then, thank you." He hung up the phone.

Rob handed it back to me, "Are we a little cranky this morning?"

I threw my phone across the room, it landing on a chair near the closet. "Yep." I said shortly.

"Let's go back to sleep, ok?" Rob suggested. I closed my eyes and snuggled back into him as close as my belly would allow. Our legs intertwined and I had my head laying on his chest. I heard his steady heart beat. "I still want sex." I mumbled.

Rob chuckled and held me tighter, "I know."

…

"Kristen." I heard. "Sweetie, time to wake up." my eyes slowly opened up, the first thing I saw was Rob leaning over my head, "What time is it?" I complained.

"Its 10. I thought we could get some breakfast and then maybe take Bear for a walk."

I slowly sat up, I raised my arms above my head stretching in all different directions. "Hmm, ok. That sounds nice." I yawned.

Rob sat down on the edge of the bed, "You know I love you, but,.."

"But what?" I pushed.

"You really need to put a shirt on, you are very distracting." Rob laughed.

I rolled my eyes and walked over to the closet. "What a child." I joked.

….

I dressed quickly in a black bra and white T-shirt. I stole a pair of Rob's sweat pants and headed downstairs for breakfast.

Rob prepared pancakes and turkey bacon, yumm. We ate in no hurry, enjoying our food. I helped Rob clean up and then we headed out for a late morning walk.

Rob and I strolled hand in hand down our semi private street, we occasionally stopped for Bear to go to the bathroom, but for the most part kept a quick pace stroll.

"Are we in a better mood now?" Rob asked.

"Yeah, I guess. Its weird, your the only person who doesn't bug the shit out of me right now."

Rob laughed, "Oh yeah? Who else have to talked to that upsets you?"

"My mom called while I was getting dressed, she asked me how I was feeling and I completely went off on her."

"I know, she called me and asked what was up. It's ok, she understands."

I leaned in close to the only person who I wanted to be around, Rob was my rock, I never wanted to leave his side.

We walked back towards our house in silence when I noticed photographers following us from behind.

"Rob." I said, my voice shaking.

He looked down at me, "What? What is it?"

"We have company." my voice trembled.

Fuck, we had a good 8 minutes until we reached our house. "Let's just keep walking, sweetie." Rob let go of my hand, and wrapped his arm around my waist, holding me close to him.

I let out a deep breath, "Ok."

The second Robs arm was around me, the paps all leaped out of the bushes and stormed in front of us. No! Leave us alone! I screamed inside of my head. Please!

Rob ushered me into his side and we picked up the pace, he shoved his way thru the photographers. Bear let out a few growls, trying his best to protect us.

'Kristen! Is it true you are pregnant with Taylor's baby?!" 'Rob! Is it true you wanted an abortion!'

"Leave us alone." I whispered.

Rob's entire body relaxed when we caught glimpse of our house. We hurried up the drive way and thru our privacy gate, leaving the papparazi behind.

**Please Review :) thank you**


	25. Pictures

Today was the day. The LA premiere. Rob invited Dakota over to help me pick out my dress. He said he thought I would like another women's opinion. He thought I would look good in anything, but Dakota disagreed. Her honesty was the thing I loved about her the most. "Your not going for 'Sex appeal' anymore, Kris. You need to be glowing with elegance. Pick the purple one." Dakota told me.

I followed her advice and picked a sheer purple and black gown. It had a slit up my right leg, it was perfect.

My stylist came over around 3:30, he worked on me for a good hour before he called Rob in to approve. I had my hair in a tasteful bun with light but dramatic makeup.

"Wow." Rob said. "Kris, you look stunning." He walked up to me and planted a soft kiss on my lips. "Thanks." I blushed.

Rob looked amazing in his gucci grey suit. I picked it out. "Alright my lovely, my work here is done." My stylist said packing up his things. "Be nice to the dress."

I went upstairs to put my dress on. Shit, I forgot I needed help getting it on. I changed into a strapless black bra and thong, "Rob!" I shouted. I heard the TV on downstairs, he couldn't hear me. "Great." I said to myself.

I walked down the steps, my pregnant belly leading the way. "Hey, babe."

Rob turned his head towards me, and smiled once he saw my attire. "Hmm, I thought the dress was purple." He joked.

I rolled my eyes, "Funny. I need help putting it on." I said, motioning him upstairs.

"I don't know, I think I like this style more."

"Just come help me…" I begged. "Ughh, fine." Rob laughed getting off his lazy ass.

"Just one second," he pulled out his phone.

"Are you kidding me?" I screamed. I ran up the stairs as fast as I could. He was not getting a picture of me like this.

"You perv!" I screamed at him laughing.

"But I'm your perv." Rob laughed back.

Rob caught me in his arms and picked me up. He placed me standing beside the bed. "One second."

He went into the closet and returned with a pair of his sweat pants. "What are you doing? I need to get dressed."

"Just stop complaining and put these on, babe." Rob said, throwing me his pants. I was interested in what he wanted, so I obeyed.

"There, now turn to your side," Rob instructed me, "and cradle your stomach."

Oh, now I got it! Pregnancy pictures. Rob took out his phone again and snapped a few pictures of my stomach. Once he was finished he came over to me.

"See, that wasn't that bad." Rob said, kissing my belly.

"Don't you dare do anything that sweet ever again." I threatened him. That caught him by surprise, "Why not?"

"Because I'm wearing make up and your going to make me cry!" I said, playfully poking his stomach.

He smiled his sexy half smile, "Ok, I'm sorry. Where is your dress?"


	26. LA Premiere I

**Caution! This chapter contains very mature content! You have been warned! **

"Woahhh, ahh, Kristen!" Rob moaned. "Enough…I can't take anymore." he pleaded. Happy with my effect on my husband, I zipped up his pants and wiped my hands on the paper towel near the mini bar in the limo.

"Phew." Rob said, closing his eyes. I had a huge smile on my face. I loved giving Rob what he loved. "How was that?" I asked.

Rob's eyes shot open, "How was that? That was your best ever." My smile grew and I snuggled in close to him. "Where did that come from? One second we were discussing baby names, and the next you were.. well, ya know."

"I don't know what came over me to be honest." I told him, slightly embarrassed. "Why? did you not want it?"

"It was very pleasurable, but sweetie, don't feel like you need to do that." Rob said, his voice laced with concern.

"I didn't, I wanted to." I laughed.

Rob wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead. "I love you."

"I love you to," I whispered "Umm, how much longer until we reach the theatre?" I asked.

"I'd say 20 minutes. Why?"

I unzipped the side of my dress that had the slit up the leg revealing my thong strap. I slid it down my leg and flong it onto Rob's lap. His eyes spiked in excitement. He lifted my legs and spread them apart. He kneeled down on the limos floor and rubbed my legs in a soothing motion. I slammed my head back on the head rest. Rob had a finger inside me, tantalizing me with all his circular motions. "Uhhh." I moaned. "Please!"

"Too much?" Rob breathed heavily.

"God. No. Please!" I screamed.

"Baby, you need to be quiet."

"Ahhh!" I screamed even louder. "I need you!" I moaned.

"I need you too, but we need to quiet down." Rob said harshly.

"Fuck, ok!"

I heard the zip of his pants and in no time he was at my entrance. We made precious contact and Rob moved up and down nice and slowly. "Faster!" Rob picked up the pace and we both reached our climax together.

Rob kissed my forehead and finished off his job by wiping me and himself clean. I composed myself and sat up straight. Rob followed suit with a smirk on his face. "That was amazing." he said.

"Was that my interest that you owed me?" I joked.

"Some of it." Rob said with a wink.

"Am I a mess?" I asked him. Rob tucked some of my hair behind my ear. He sighed, "Yes."

"Fuck." I said, pulling out a mirror, trying to fix myself. "Hey, easy. Ruth can fix you up."

"Alright."

I noticed my thong on the seat beside Rob. I cleared my throat and pointed, Rob smiled and put it in his pocket.

"This is mine now."

…..

Ruth knocked on our door, we had arrived to the theatre, we heard the screams of the fans outside. This crowd was huge. "Can I open the door?" Ruth hollered.

Rob leaned over and opened up. Ruth smiled and then frowned when she saw my hair. "What the hell happened to you?!"

I shrugged my shoulders and blushed. "My God, you guys." She climbed into the car and began fixing my bun. She finished within 5 minutes, "No touching. I don't trust you two love birds." she joked.

Rob and I laughed, "Sorry."

Ruth stepped out of the car and we followed. Rob took my hand and we were ushered over to the fans lined up on the streets.

'Kristen!' 'Rob!' was all we heard. My husband took hold of my hand as we were led over to the crowds. "Do you want to sign together or separate?"

"I'll just stay behind you." I smiled.

'Rob!' a few girls screamed. He approached them and signed a few posters and took a picture. I followed and did the same thing.

We went down the lines of fans and then headed to the entrance to the carpet. There were paps everywhere. Rob and I posed for some pictures and then to the entrance interview. "Hold my hand." I said, my nerves making an appearance.

"Your safe with me, alright baby?" Rob whispered in my ear. I nodded and rubbed his back, showing my affection.

We did a short interview with E! and then we were ushered onto the carpet. A million pictures a second we being taken of Rob and I. It was a little overwhelming. But I would be fine as long as Rob was with me. I squeezed his jacket when I got scared, or when I heard an offensive comment yelled. As we moved down the line, we occasionally stepped back and signed some autographs. Rob placed a quick peck on my cheek which made me smile. "I love you." I whispered. Im sure he didn't hear me, but Rob smiled anyways.

We walked the carpet in a half hour. We took a few pictures with Taylor and then some with Stephanie. She hadn't seen my pregnant belly yet, the look on her face was priceless. "We will talk once we get inside." She said, smirking. I smiled and gave her a big hug. Stephanie and I always got along great.

…

"Kristen!" Stephanie called. Rob and I turned around, "Hey!"

"Wow, let me look at you!" She smiled and placed her hands on my belly. "Congratulations, Kristen. Oh and you too Daddy." she told Rob. He blushed and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"So, I'm guessing you guys aren't telling what you are having?" Stephanie assumed.

Rob and I had agreed not to tell anyone we were having a little girl besides our parents. But we wanted to make an exception for Stephanie. She was the reason that we met, she was the reason we fell in love. We had her to thank for our life together.

"We want to tell you." I said quietly.

Her eyes widened, "Seriously? Wow, I feel so important! And I promise, I wont tell anyone."

"We know that, and we also know that we have you to thank for all of this, our careers, and finding each other, so its the least we can do." I said, fighting tears. "Tell her Rob."

"We are having a little girl." Rob said proudly.

"Oh my gosh!" Stephanie said shocked. Her hand went up to her mouth in surprise. "Wow. Thats amazing, you must be so excited!"

"We are." Rob and I both said together.

"You guys are going to make wonderful parents. Rob, your daughter is going to be the most protected girl ever." she laughed.

Rob's half smile appeared and he kissed me behind my ear. I let out an embarrassed giggle.

Stephanie smiled watching us, "I'll leave you two, Congratulations again." She hugged us both and then continued into the theatre.

"I'm glad we told her," Rob said. "Me too."

**I hope you liked it! :) **


	27. Happiness

We were seated in the 15th row, dead in the center. Bill was sitting beside Rob, and Taylor was next to me.

"How are you feeling today?" Taylor asked me.

"I feel pretty good, I'm really happy." I told him, rubbing my belly.

"That's great Kristen, you look amazing." I leaned over and kissed Taylor on the cheek. "Thank you, so do you."

Taylor blushed and gave me a hug. God, I loved him, he was like a brother of mine.

Rob saw my exchange with Taylor, "Careful, your mine." Rob said, whispering in my ear. I giggled and kissed his lips. "I sure am."

Rob took my hand and the lights went down.

….

I heard screaming, begging and crying. I opened my eyes and Rob, well, Edward was biting me. Shit. I fell asleep during the premiere.

Rob had his arm around me and I was snuggled into his strong chest, I nuzzled him with my nose. "Mmm, how long have I been out?" I whispered.

"Since the wedding."

"Fuck."

Rob chuckled and kissed my head.

….

The credits began to roll, and the applause began. Rob, Taylor and I stood along with other members of the cast and soaked up the attention from all the viewers. It was great that they loved the movie so much, we worked really hard on it. I was very proud of it.

People started exiting the theatre when Bill stopped Rob and I.

"Did the movie bore you, Kristen?" Bill laughed. I blushed and dropped my head. Fuck, he saw that I fell asleep.

"Bill, I'm sorry. I didn't mean too.." - he interrupted me. "Kristen, don't worry about it, you have an excuse." he said smiling down at my stomach.

I laughed nervously and hugged Bill. He was by far the best director I had ever worked with.

"I'll see you guys at the after party." Bill said waving.

…

Rob and I made a quick escape from the theatre and stopped home before heading over to the party.

Rob helped me change quickly out of my dress. I decided on jeans and an oversized white t-shirt. My favorite leather jacket didn't fit over my belly anymore, so I just let it stay open.

Rob came out of the bathroom and smiled when he saw my outfit. "Don't women usually like to wear maternity clothes?"

"Not this woman. I want my jacket." I said.

Rob kneeled down so that his face was level with our daughter, "Please don't be as stubborn as your mommy." he begged, he quickly looked up at me and winked, "I don't think daddy could handle it."

I showed my disapproval by slapping Rob playfully across the face. "Ow." he said smirking, "that wounded me."

"Good." I joked.

"Man, do you see how mean mommy is, Robert Jr?"

"Robert Jr?" I shouted. "Rob, we are having a girl.."

"Yeah, I know. The baby is going to be named Robert." he laughed. "I need an heir!"

"Fuck you," I giggled, "this isn't england."

" 'Fuck You' ? Hmm, that could be arranged." Rob picked me up bridal style and dropped me carefully on the couch. He climbed up my body, pressing his certain body part in specific areas. "Uhh!" I moaned. Rob captured my mouth with his, and our lips met with passion exploding out of both of us. I felt Rob's hands gently massaging my belly throughout his much appreciated assault.

"Do you want this now?" Rob asked in between kisses. I nodded my head yes, "I do." I panted. Rob caught my hesitation, "But?" he moaned.

"We will never get to that after party, and we will miss our flight." We had to ketch the red eye to London tonight. The UK premiere was in 2 days.

Rob removed his tongue from my mouth, "I'd love to miss the party."

I cupped Rob's face in my hands, "You know we can't do that."

He pressed his nose against mine and smiled, "I know."

…

We arrived to the party around 10pm. Rob and I headed over to the VIP area and met up with all of our cast mates. "Kristen, Rob!" Peter called.

He walked over to us and hugged me tightly, "Hey, I wanted to ask you something. Did you have a nice nap?" He asked.

I punched his arm with as much strength as I had. "Shut up."

"I'm just joking around. My wife fell asleep on the toilet when she was pregnant with our first child."

Rob and I both laughed, "How long was she out?" Rob asked.

"Oh, I'd say about 5 days." Peter joked. I loved his sense of humor, he could always make me laugh.

Rob and I mingled with everyone from that cast, Ashley and Kellan, Jackson and Nikki and even BooBoo.

The first thing I always heard was "Congratulations." I was starting to get really sick of it. I'm having a baby, ok. I don't need to be reminded every 2 minutes. Rob noticed my demeanor change, "Whats wrong?" He asked quietly.

I looked up to him and mocked everyone we had a conversation with, "Congratulations Kristen!"

Rob smiled and kissed my forehead, "We can leave soon."

"Promise?" I asked.

"Promise."

…

I was sitting comfortably in our limo headed to the airport by 11:15. I was snuggled up against Rob and was laying underneath a blanket made by my mom. She told me that this was a tradition for her family. Apparently my grandmother made my parents a blanket to cuddle under when she was pregnant with me.

Our blanket was black with white accents, it had our names sown in cursive in the bottom right corner. It was big enough to cover the both of us, "This was really nice of your mom, Kris."

"Yeah, I love it."

Rob kissed the top of my head, "So, I actually was thinking of some names…" Rob trailed off.

"If its Robert Jr, I don't want to hear it." I half joked with him.

Rob chuckled, "I wish, but no."

I looked up to my husband, "What were you thinking, honey?"

Rob suddenly looked nervous, he rubbed our little girl softly over top of the blanket, "I was thinking, Felicity."

Felicity. That was absolutely beautiful. Tears pooled in my eyes, "Felicity." I whispered.

I sat up straight and looked Rob in the eyes, he had a scared, but extremely proud look on his face. He knew I loved it.

"What do you think?" He asked, his voice barely audible.

"I think that is the most beautiful name in the world."

Rob smiled, "It means happiness."

I looked down at my stomach then back up at Rob, "well then its perfect for her." I let out a tear filled giggle and then kissed my husbands lips fiercely.

"I love you." I told him, breaking away for a breath. "You are my whole world."

**Sorry about the long wait! I hope you enjoy this chapter! And let me know what you think of Rob's name for the baby! :) **


	28. Daddy to the Rescue

Our plane was crowded. Even in first class, all the seats were occupied except for the one next to Rob. I had my suspicion that he had managed to buy that seat himself, just so no one sat next to us. That was my husband.

Our flight left LAX 20 minutes late due to crowding on the runway. My back was starting to get really stiff, I kept turning and twisting in different directions, trying to get in a more comfortable position, but nothing was working. I sighed loudly, nothing was going to make this better. We had just under a 6 hour fight to NYC, then we had to hop right onto a 7 and a half hour flight to London. I was excited for the premiere, but most excited to see Rob's parents. They hadn't seen me yet, and we were going to tell them in person that I was pregnant. Of course they already knew, but I wanted to tell them myself.

I pulled out my headphones and iPod. Maybe listening to music would calm me down, I was exhausted, but with the way my back was feeling, sleep was nothing but a distant dream. I selected one of my favorites, Jenny Lewis and closed my eyes trying to forget about my back. Rob laid his head on my shoulder and fell into a dreamless sleep. He was drooling like Bear, but I didn't mind.

I sat in my seat listening to _Sing a Song for Them_, when the plane started to sway. I took out my headphones, worried that I missed an announcement. The pilots voice echoed through the plane.

"We are about to hit some turbulence, please keep your seat belts fastened."

I tightened my seatbelt as much as my belly would allow. I reached underneath me, into my bag I had left out and grabbed the blanket my mom made for us. I tucked Rob and I underneath the warm cover and grabbed his hand. I began playing with his wedding ring. I twisted it around his finger, occasionally I kissed it lightly. Every time I saw his wedding ring the memory of how he proposed popped into my mind.

_We had just finished up promotion for Eclipse, It was July 9th 2010. Rob had taken me for a vacation to rest up and prepare for filming On the Road. I was getting so nervous for that role, mainly because I thought I couldn't play Marylu. But Rob thought all I needed was a break, a time for the two of us to spend some quality time together. He was right. _

_He took me to Nova Scotia, Canada. Right on the Northumberland Shore. We rented a blue beach house and spent a lot of quality time together. One night he took me on a midnight walk, the moon was full and the stars were bright in the sky. Waves were crashing into the shore, knocking me off balance by their strength. Rob suddenly fell to his knees, I thought he fell over drunk, but he looked right into my eyes and said, "Kristen, I love you more then anything. The way you smile, laugh and how you love me. Will you Marry Me?" He reached into his shorts pocket and pulled out a black ring box. He opened it up, and sitting there was a silver diamond, crafted in such a way, I couldn't even describe it. The shape was something I had never seen before. _

_I went down on my knees so I was level with Rob. I took the box and closed it. Robs face turned into a mascot of panic, his eyes tried to search mine for an answer. "I don't want a ring." I whispered. _

_Rob remained silent, no doubtly trying to understand what was happening. "What?" He asked, his voice barely audible. _

_"All I want is you, as my husband." _

_Rob's shy smile appeared, his eyes flooded, "So, is that a…" _

_"Yes." _

_Rob tackled me to the ground and kissed me with such a passion, it should be illegal. "You couldn't have just said yes!" Rob complanied. "Your so difficult." _

_I laughed at his words. He was right, but he loved me anyways. We sat upright, me straddling him, he held the box in his hand, "you really don't want the ring?" _

_I thought for a second, looked at it again, then my eyes found Rob. The ring was nothing compared to him. _

_"It is very beautiful, but its nothing compared to you, Rob." _

_He laughed and took out the ring, he grabbed my left hand and slid it onto my finger. "Think of it as a representation of me." _

_I nodded and wrapped my arms around his neck, we melted into each other, barely making it back to our house before all of our clothes were off. _

I was jostled out of my memory by the unsteadiness of the plane. I look over to Rob, he had moved positions, but he was still fast asleep. The cabin lights were off, mostly everyone was asleep. I turned off my iPod and placed it in my bag. My back was still killing me, I had to stand up and stretch. I looked up and noticed the seat belt sign was still on. Fuck. I couldn't move. "Great." I said aloud. I was so exhausted and miserable that I felt tears coming to life. One loud sob escaped my mouth, "Oww." I tried to sniffle back my emotions but I couldn't help it. I let my head drop and tried to calm myself down. "Oww."

I suddenly felt strong hands rubbing my back. I looked up, Rob was awake. "Baby, whats wrong?" he asked quietly.

"My back. It really hurts…" I cried.

"Shh. It's ok, sweetie. I'm here."

I cried into Robs chest, nothing was going to make me feel better.

"Where does it hurt?" he asked.

"Lower back." I mumbled.

Rob grabbed his bag from underneath his seat, I watched him as he searched for something.

"Ahh, here it is." he pulled out a ball looking back massager. Yes! I screamed to myself.

"Here, let me help you. Sit back in your chair." Rob instructed.

I did what I was told. Rob slid his hand behind my lower back and pulled up my shirt, just enough to attach the massager. He pressed a button and instantly I had relief. The little ball moved in circles, reducing all my pain.

"Better?" Rob asked.

"Mmm, yes! thank you!" I said, closing my eyes. "Mommy and Felicity are a lot happier now." I whispered.

I heard Robs chuckle, then felt his lips kiss my belly. "Sleep tight, my girls."


	29. Anything for my Wife

RPV

Kristen and I had a half hour lay over at JFK. To be honest, I was worried. We didn't have JB with us, he was already in the UK. The papparazi have been the worst they have ever been. Of course I know why, but I just wish they would cool it. Kristen has been doing quite well. She is so brave and takes everything the world throws at her. I never see her even blink an eye when she hears mean or rude comments shouted at us. But I felt so terrible when I woke up to her sobbing in pain on the plane. I wish she would communicate with me more, especially now that she is in full on pregnancy mode. She is just at the half way mark. I'm so glad my mom told me to bring something for her back, I couldn't stand to see her in pain.

We were seated at our gate, hidden under hats and sunglasses waiting for them to bored first class. Kristen was playing with my wedding ring, she had this peculiar smirk on her face. "Hey babe?" she asked.

I snuggled my head into her, she was about to ask me to do something, I could tell. "Yeah, baby?"

She stayed silent. Oh great. "What do you want to eat?" I asked, with a hint of humor in my voice.

She chuckled quietly, "Shrimp."

"Shrimp? Where am I supposed to get that?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know.."

"It's 6am. You want shrimp?"

Kristen looked down. I think I hurt her feelings, "Baby, I'm sorry." I hugged her close to me. I ran my hands up and down her back.

"I know I'm a pain in the ass, forget it." She said. I could hear a hint of tears in her voice.

I sighed, getting her shrimp was the least I could do. "Alright, I'll try." I kissed her adorable forehead and got up. "Wait!" she yelled. "I changed my mind. I want a hamburger."

I laughed, boy, what a sudden change. "Hamburger, ok, Anything else?"

She rubbed her belly and thought for a second, "Cranberry juice."

"Got it. I'll be back as soon as I can." I kneeled down to her belly, "Take care of our little girl." I kissed her belly, and I saw the blush in her checks. She loves when I do that.

I walked quickly through the terminal, not wanting to get recognized. I went up to a McDonalds, I really didn't like having Kristen eat this but there was no In & Out in NYC. I waited in line and walked up to the cash register. "What can I get for you?" The rude worker asked. This guy had no idea who I was, thank fuck!

"I need 3 big Macs and 1 order of french fries." 3 should be enough for Kristen.

"Anything else, sir?"

"No, that is. Thank you."

"That will be $12.75."

I handed him my debit card, then regretted it when he looked down at the name. Fuck. Im screwed.

"Can I see some ID sir."

I reached into my wallet and pulled it out, 'Please God, no!' I prayed to myself.

The college drop out looked at my Id and then back at my card. He looked at me and then shrugged his shoulders and handed me back my ID. "Thank you."

Phew. My food came up shortly and I booked it out of there. Now all I needed was cranberry juice. I walked into an airport drug store and went over to the refrigerator. I grabbed two juices and went to the cashier.

"Is that all, sir?" The clerk asked.

"Yep."

"That will be 4.50."

This time I handed him cash, "Here you go."

"Thank you. 50 cents is your change, have a good day."

"You too."

I was back to Kristen in 10 minutes. Dang, I made good time. I was relived to see that she was exactly where I left her, and no one had noticed her.

I handed her the bag and she ripped it right from my hand. "Thank, fuck." she muttered under her breath. She smashed the first burger into her mouth, "sooo good. Thank you." she said in between bites. I sat there watching her eat, she was so cute.

"Here is your juice, baby."

Kristen gulped that down along with her burger, "I was so hungry." she moaned. I laughed, "I could tell."

Kristen saved one burger for the plane, she packed it away safely into her backpack. "That is for later."

I nodded and tucked her head underneath my chin. She sighed in contentment, "How is your back feeling?"

"Better. Thanks to you."

"Thank my mom, it was her idea." I told her.

"Oh really? Ok, I will. I can't wait to see her."

"Same here." I whispered. I really missed my mom. I couldn't wait for her to see Kristen. I was so proud of her, and of what we made together.

"Now boarding our first class flyers."

"Thats us, baby. Lets go."

I helped kristen up and we walked over to the check in line. We were escorted to our seats. I made sure Kristen had the window seat, I sat next to her and made sure she was comfortable. I wanted nothing more then to give her everything she wanted. "Can I get you anything, sweetie?"

"Our blanket." She said, her eyes slowly closing. "Of course."

I laid it over top of her and kissed her lips softly. "Go to sleep, angel."

Kristen smiled, "Sleep with me."

I nodded and draped the blanket over myself as well. I let my hand wonder onto Kristen belly underneath the blanket, I rubbed up and down gently. Kristen surprised me and un zipped her pants. She took my hand and placed it _there_. "Kristen!" I whispered in shock.

"Please." she begged.

"Once everyone is boarded and the lights are off."

"Kay."

in twenty minutes time, the rest of the passengers were boarded and we were ready for take off.

10 minutes later the flight attendants let us know that it was safe to move about the cabin, but the entire flight was silent and sleeping.

I felt Kristen move my hand again, "Please."

"Anything for my wife." I whispered.


	30. The Flight

I was awake on the plane watching one of my favorite movies on my iPad. T_he Shining_ was so good, Rob always made fun of me because that was all I watched. But I didn't care, I liked what I liked.

I felt small tickles on my leg, I looked up and saw my husband smiling. "Hey, there sleepy head." I whispered. Rob had been out cold for an hour after I woke up. "Hey." he croaked. "What are you watching?" I was about to speak but Rob cut me off, "Let me guess…."

I laughed and nodded my head, "Its good."

"I know, its your favorite." Rob smiled.

I decided I had enough, so I turned off my iPad and hid it away in my bag. I took a deep breath and sighed. We still had 3 more hours until we landed in London. From there, Rob and I were headed straight to his parents house for dinner. It will be a late dinner, considering we won't land until 9pm, but Clare assured us she didn't mind.

The first class cabin wasn't very full, in fact, we were only joined by 6 other people. "I need to pee." I announced to Rob. Going to the bathroom on a plane was always very scary for us. I always had a fear that people would notice me and then trap me in the bathroom.

"I'll go with you." Rob said, grabbing my hand. I wanted to tell him no. its ok. But I really did want him to come with me.

"Thank you." I mouthed to him. Rob got up first and then helped me stand up. He held my hand in his and walked in front of me down the aisle. He looked around and people had no interest in who was walking pass them. "Here you go baby, I'll wait right here." Rob promised.

I locked myself in the restroom and did my business. I hated tight spaces, and my belly didn't make it any easier. I finished up and unlocked the door. Rob was standing exactly where he said he would be, "All done?" he asked.

I nodded my head yes and pulled my hood tighter around my face. I followed Rob back up to our seats and noticed 2 teenage girls who were seated across the aisle from us. "Rob…" I hummed.

"I see them." Rob whispered. We reached our seats and Rob ushered me in. I heard them whispering and saw them pointing. _NO! Please! _

I covered my face and turned towards the window. "I'm going to go talk to them. Stay here." Rob said.

I watched Rob sit down next to one of the girls in an empty seat. They started giggling and breathing heavy. Fuck, they were Twi-hards. I loved our fans to death, but not when I was on a plane. I just wanted a calm day before all the craziness of the premiere tomorrow.

Rob talked to them for a few minutes. He seemed pretty relaxed, maybe this wasn't going to be a disaster.

**RPV**

I knew what I had to do, these girls would just continue to stair and make Kristen and me uncomfortable. "I'm going to go talk to them. Stay here." I told Kristen. She looked worried, but I would be fine.

I sat down next to one of the girls, "Hello." I said smiling. They giggled, "Hi!" They both said, their voices shaking.

"I'm Rob." I said, I extended my hand and shook both of theirs. "I'm Kate." The blonde one said, "I'm Sarah." the brunette whispered.

"Nice to meet you girls. My wife and I saw you looking at us, so I thought I would introduce myself," the girls mouths dropped open, "Kristen is really tired so maybe you guys can meet later."

"Okayyy." The girls said stunned.

"So, you girls are fans?" I asked. Stupid question, but what else was I going to ask?

"Yes!" they both shouted. I laughed, "Thanks, thats awesome. Which movie is your favorite?"

"Twilight" one said, "Eclipse." the other shouted.

"Cool, Twilight is my favorite too," I said, "I was wondering if you girls could do me a favor?"

"Of course!" they both said at the same time.

"Like I said, Kristen is really tired and we have a busy schedule.. If I promise that you can meet Kristen a little later, would you mind keeping your focus on something else beside us?" I said as nicely as possible.

"Yeah, sorry. We didn't mean to make her uncomfortable!"

"Don't worry about it," I said, "Thank you, I'll talk to you girls in a little while, ok?"

"Ok. Ok" They stuttered.

"Bye." I said standing up.

**KPV**

"What did you say to them?" I asked Rob as he sat back down.

"Just that if they could focus on something other then us, then they could meet you later. Was that ok?"

"Yeah, thats fine." I yawned. Rob moved the hair of my eyes and stroked my cheek with adoration in his eyes. "Is Felicity making you sleepy?" He asked in his calm voice.

"Yeah, a little," I yawned again, "But mommy isn't ready to sleep yet. She wants to talk to Daddy some more."

Rob smiled and placed his hand on my stomach. "I can't wait until she is here."

"I know, me too. This might sound a little weird, but I actually like being pregnant. Apart from the back aches." I said honestly.

"Really?" Rob asked.

"Yeah, its really amazing to think that I'm carrying around something that we made together." I said. I felt myself getting emotional. I really did love being pregnant, I felt amazing and never closer to Rob.

Rob's smile was the biggest I've ever seen. "I'm jealous." Rob laughed.

I reached up and brought our faces together, "I love you, Rob."

His breath hitched and he closed his eyes, "I'll never get tired of hearing that. I love you too, Kristen. So much."

I placed a soft kiss on his lips and cuddled him into my chest. We sat comfortably tangled in each other, Rob whispered loving things to my stomach, "Daddy loves you so much, Felicity."

I suddenly felt a kick, she was talking back! "Did you feel that, Rob?!"

He looked up at me with tears in his eyes, "I sure did."

"She is saying, 'she loves you too, daddy.' "

…

We had about a half hour left on the plane. Rob and I had fallen asleep again but we both woke up when Felicity kicked. "Thats some alarm clock." Rob laughed quietly. "Yeah, sure is."

I looked over past Rob and saw that the girls had kept their promise to him. They were busying themselves in things other then us.

"Hey babe, they kept their promise." I said.

"Do you want to go talk to them now?" He asked. "I'll go with you." he offered.

"No, thats ok. I can go myself."

I unbuckled my seat belt and walked over to them, careful not to trip. I sat down next to the blonde, "Hey girls." I said quietly.

They both looked up at me and smiled. "Oh my gosh!" they said with hushed voices. They looked at me shocked.

"I'm Kristen."

"I'm Sarah." I'm Kate."

"Cool, so Rob said you guys are fans…"

"Uh yeah! Huge fans!"

I smiled, "Wow, thats awesome, thanks so much. So are you guys excited for Breaking Dawn?"

"So excited!" they both said.

"It's really good. Be prepared for an awesome movie." I told them.

They both smiled and giggled. "Did you guys want to ask me anything?"

Sarah and Kate looked at each other and smiled shyly. I liked these girls, but I could tell they wanted to ask something not about the movie. Whatever, I didn't care.

"Go ahead, I don't mind." I said honestly.

"You ask!" Sarah scolded Kate.

"Fine! Uhh, Rob is even hotter in person." She blushed. Was that a question? I laughed, "Is he?" I replied.

"Yes!" they both said.

"Haha, I'll make sure to tell him that."

"Your the luckiest girl in the world." Sarah blurted out.

She was right. "I am. Rob is the best."

Felicity picked this moment to kick. I think she knows when I am talking about her daddy. I gasped and my hands flew to my stomach. I smiled down and the girls were in awe.

Rob must have thought something bad happened. He was at my side in the same second. "Whats wrong?" he asked with panic in his eyes.

"Nothing, just a kick." I told him. He smiled and then looked up to the girls. "You girls got a treat." He joked. Damn, could he sound any more arrogant.

"Well, it was nice meeting you girls." I shook both of their hands and headed back to my seat.

Rob followed me and grabbed my hand. "Your ok?"

"I'm fine." I said smiling.

The flight attendant announced that we were in our final descent into London and to fasten our seat belts. Finally!

**I hope you all like this chapters! PLEASE Review and I will update! :) **


	31. Parents

Rob and I landed safely. We walked thru the airport at a leisure pace, our hands intertwined. I was wide awake, but I could tell Rob was just at the point of exhaustion. His eyes kept closing and then re opening, trying to fight sleep.

JB met us outside and ushered us into our cab. We arrived at Claire's and Richards home just around 9:30pm. Claire rushed outside once she saw our cab pull into her driveway. She was always so excited to see her son. Rob's relationship with his mom was incredible, they could really talk about anything. Thats one reason I wanted a boy so bad, I wanted the opportunity for my son to have a relationship with me, just like his dad had with _his _mom. But I couldn't be more excited to have a girl. I know she will be loved beyond belief by Rob. She will be protected and treated like a princess by him. I just hope I will be able to bond with her they way I know Rob will. I know a father- daughter relationship is strong, but a mother- daughter can sometimes be rough. Ive had so many problems with my mom, especially growing up. We always butted heads and our personalities never matched up well.

"Stay in here, I want my mom and dad together before they see you." Rob said.

"Ok."

Rob got out of the cab and shut the door. Claire ran up to him and they embraced each other. I heard slight sobs coming from his mom. Aww, Claire.

"I missed you so much, baby."

"I missed you too, mom." The two of them stood there hugging for minutes until Rob finally said something.

"Go back inside, ok? I want you and Dad to see Kristen for the first time together."

"Oh! I almost forgot, I was just so excited to see my little boy! Ok, I'm going!" Claire headed back into the house yelling for Richard.

Rob opened the door for me, "Ready, sweetie?"

I noticed that his eyes were red, "Aww, Rob. Whats wrong?" I knew the answer, but I wanted to ask anyways.

Rob shook his head and wiped his eyes, "I just didn't realize how much I missed my mom."

"Baby. Come here." I wrapped Rob up in my arms and held him close.

He surprised me when he pulled away, "Lets not do this here, ok. I want to get inside and show you off." Rob said, clearing his throat.

"Ok."

Rob grabbed our luggage and paid the cab driver. I walked right beside Rob until he reached the front door.

"Let me go in first, make sure my mom isn't cheating." Rob said quietly joking.

"Alrighty." I smiled.

He walked thru the foyer and set down our bags, "Mom, Dad? Where are you guys?"

"In the living room." Richard shouted.

Rob turned back to me, "Come on." He grabbed my hand and we walked to his parents.

"Kristen!" Claire shouted. "Oh my gosh!" She jumped from her chair and ran to me. She hugged me tightly and tears flowed from her eyes. "I'm so happy for you guys!" she finally said, letting me breathe again.

She looked to Rob, "My little boy is having a baby!" Claire melted into Robs side, hugging him, not planning on letting him go.

Richard emerged from his chair and embrassed me gently, "Congratulations my sweet girl."

"Thank you."

Richard shook Robs hand and patted him on the back, "Way to go, son." Rob chuckled and blushed. He wasn't as close with his dad, but they respected each other immensely.

"Alright, Claire. Enough with the water works. These kids must be starving. Lets eat!"

…..

"So, hows the sex been?" Richard asked, slurring his words. He had a few too many beers. Rob took after his father in the sense of drinking. They both had a love for beer. Rob had been avoiding drinking ever since I got pregnant. But I told him that he should enjoy himself tonight.

"Never better, dad." Rob gloated.

I blushed and found interest in my lap. Claire placed her hand ontop of mine, "They have had a few too many, dear."

"Yeah, I can tell." I laughed. I was surprised that Rob hadn't passed out yet. He was jet lagged and drunk. I was feeling pretty exhausted myself now, but I was determined to stay awake since we had such scarce time with his parents.

We finished dinner and moved onto the best part, dessert. Claire made her famous homemade chocolate cake. I had a larger piece accompanied by chocolate ice cream. Felicity was kicking with excitement.

"So, have you found out the gender yet?" Claire asked.

I looked to Rob, but he was too interested in his cake to notice. "Yeah, we are having a girl."

"Oh, how wonderful! Did you hear that Richard? It's a girl!"

Robs dad looked up from his plate, "Good! The world couldn't handle another Rob." he joked.

Ouch. That was kinda mean. I looked over to Rob, he looked like he got his feelings hurt. He always got really sensitive when he was drunk. "Richard!" Claire screamed. "Apologize right now."

Richard waved his hand in the air signaling that Claire was crazy. "I'm sorry sweetie." she said.

Rob grabbed my hand, "I think Kristen and I need some sleep." We stood up rather hastily and Rob walked out of the room.

"He will settle down, he just had too much to drink." I told Claire.

"Yeah, same with Richard. They probably won't even remember this in the morning."

…..

I layed wrapped up in Robs arms. He always tells me how strange it is to sleep in his childhood bedroom with his wife. "Its so strange to think that my parents are right down the hall, and I have a girl in my bed."

"Rob, your drunk."

"Yeah, I am," he exhaled, "but I still think its strange." Rob laughed.

"yeah." I said shortly. Rob leaned over to look at me, "whats with you?" he asked.

"Nothing." I closed my eyes, throughout the entire dinner, I saw how Rob and his mom interacted. They were so honest and comfortable with each other, I wanted that to be me in a few months. I wanted a son to have a special bond with.

"Kristen, I may be gone but I know something is wrong, please talk to me." Rob pleaded.

"It's just that.." I stopped, how am I supposed to tell him I'm jealous of a relationship with our daughter who isn't even born yet. Maybe this is just crazy pregnancy hormones..

"I'm jealous."

"Of me? For what?"

"I see how close you and your mom are, son and mother relationships are so special. Same with father and daughter."

"I'm not following you, baby."

"Your going to have a better relationship with Felicity then I am." I sobbed. Man, my emotions were like a roller coaster.

"What?" Rob asked silently. "Why would you assume that?" he said, his voice barely audible.

"Mothers and daughters only fight, thats how my mom and I are."

"Baby, no. You and Felicity are going to have a great relationship. You are going to teach her all the wonderful things about life. You will be the person she takes advice from for every major life event. Her first crush, her first kiss, the first boy who breaks her heart. That stuff is set aside for mothers. Sweetie, if there is anyone who should be 'jealous' its me."

"Really?"

"Of course, I wasn't going to tell you this, but I have been apprehensive about having a girl. Apart form my sisters, i don't know how to handle them. I always used to mess up talking to girls when I was younger."

"You do just fine with me." I told him, I turned so that my belly was rubbing up against my husband.

"Your the only thing in my life that I haven't messed up," Rob paused, "I'm so afraid I won't be a good dad.. you know, that I will turn our like my father."

"Rob, your going to be the best dad in the world. You will protect her, love her and thats all she needs."

"You really think so?"

"I know so. And besides, its not like I would let you be a bad father in the first place." I joked.

Rob chuckled and pressed me into his chest, "My wife." He kissed my head, "Lets get some sleep, we have the parents of the year award ceremony tomorrow."

…

Sorry about the long wait! Life has just been crazy! Hope you enjoy this! :)


	32. Mom

I looked to the clock, _3:56am._ I have been laying awake for an hour now. My back is killing me again, _where is that massager?_ Ive tried my best not to wake Rob up, he needs his sleep, but he has me in a very uncomfortable hold right now. I started trying to wiggle out of his hold. "Rob." I whispered, "Rob."

I heard him beginning to stir. "Mmm, whats wrong?" He asked sleepily. "Its my back, I need to get up." Rob let go instantly and helped me sit up. He came around and kneeled in front of me. "Can I get you anything?" he asked.

"Where is that massager?"

Rob started searching his brain, then got up and walked over to our luggage. He dug through a couple of bags, "Kris, where did you put it?"

_Fuck_. I left it on the plane. "Uhh, I think I left it on the plane.."

Rob chuckled and came back over to me, "What are we going to do with that pregnancy brain of yours?"

I blushed and ran my fingers through his hair, "Sorry."

"Its fine, how does a hot water bottle sound?"

"Great, thank you."

Rob kissed my lips softly, "I'll be right back."

**RPV **

Poor Kristen, her back has been killing her for two days now. She still has 4 and a half months left to go, there is no way I will let her be in pain for that much longer.

I walked into the kitchen, searching for a water bottle when I noticed my mom was sitting at the breakfast bar.

"Mom? What are you doing up?" I asked. She usually likes to keep on a schedule.

"Oh, sweetie. I'm just thinking. Do you need something?"

"Uhh, yeah. A hot water bottle. Kristen's back is killing her."

My mom smiled and got up from her stool, "I remember how that feels. You made it impossible for me to sleep. It felt like I had hammers in my back."

She rummaged thru a few cabinets and then pulled out red cover. "I'll boil some water."

"Thanks, Mom." I kissed her cheek and took her place on the stool. She turned on the stove and placed the kettle on the burner.

"Just give it a few minutes, sweetie."

"Sure," I said, I hadn't gotten a chance to talk to my mom in private yet. I missed her like crazy and I knew she felt the same about me. "So how have you been, mom?"

She smiled and came over to me, she sat on the stool beside, "I've been pretty good. Your father has been working a lot, he is getting to retire," _what?_ "so Ive been by myself lately."

"Do you miss working?" I could easily get her job at any casting agency she wanted.

"Oh, sometimes I do. But not enough to go back. I like staying at home and relaxing. I just get lonely from time to time."

"I'm sorry, Mom. I should be around her more often. I need to make it a priority."

"Honey, no. You have such a busy life, you don't need to waste time with your old mother." she said. But I could tell she was a little hurt, man I'm a horrible son.

"Mom," I felt tears behind my eyes. I guess being an almost dad has warmed me up to my emotions, "I miss you."

"I miss you too, Robert." She wiped her eyes with her hand, and smiled. "I miss my little boy who would come home from school each day with a note from the teacher. I miss my son who would tug on my apron so he could give me a hug." my mom swallowed, "I miss…"

I couldn't take this anymore, I stood up and hugged my mom tightly. Our tears were flowing life a fucking damn. "Robert, I'm so proud of you. The man you are today, its just amazing to see. Your such a wonderful husband to Kristen. That girl just adores you." she laughed.

That was nice to hear, I love Kristen more then anything and to hear that my mom approves of how I treat her is phenomenal.

"Thank you, Mom."

"I'm not finished yet.."

I pulled away and she took my hand, "Your going to be such a wonderful father. Your little girl is just going to adore you."

"Mom, I'm so scared that I won't live up to everyones expectations."

"Honey, you don't need too. You will live up to _your _own expectations, and those are higher then anyone else's."

"I love you, mom."

"I love you too."

**KPV **

I heard the kettle announcing that the water was ready, Rob must have gotten distracted. I let me feet fall to the floor and stood up. _Owww, fuck this back._ I walked out towards the kitchen when I stopped. I saw Rob and his mom hugging, wiping away tears and preparing my water bottle. Aww, what a cute mother- son moment.

I stood there watching and listening, "I'm so glad we talked, Robby."

"Me too, mommy."

_Mommy? I never heard him call Claire mommy, that is so sweet. _

"You better get back to Kristen, she is waiting." They hugged again, "I'm heading to bed, night sweetie."

"Night, mom."

Claire walked back to her bedroom, and Rob was left alone in the kitchen.

I strolled into the bay to surprise Rob.

"Hey." I whispered.

Rob turned around, "Oh, I'm sorry baby. Here, I have your water bottle."

I smiled and placed the water bottle on the conner. "Come here." I hugged my husband to my chest and rubbed my fingers up and down his back.

Rob tucked his face into my neck, "I really miss my mom, Kristen."

"Shh, I know." I told him, comforting him while he cried.

"We need to be here more often." Rob said eventually.

"I completely agree, maybe we can look for a place of our own here…" I would be very cool with that, its not fair that we get to see my parents all the time, and Rob barely ever sees his.

"Really?" Rob asked.

"Absolutely."

Rob smiled and kissed my lips, "thank you."

"Come on, lets go back to sleep." I said, pulling my husband back towards the bed.

….

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, PLEASE review! **


	33. Fans

**This chapter contains mature content. **

"Come back and visit us as soon as you can!" Claire said, she hugged me tightly and kissed my cheek.

"We will, promise." I hugged her again. "I can't wait to meet my granddaughter!"

"Neither can I, Claire." I said.

Claire went over to say goodbye to Rob, "Bye, Richard." I said.

He came over to me and hugged me gently, "Bye, Kristen. It was so good to see you. Claire and I can't wait to meet the newest member of the family." He said, placing his hands on my belly.

"Same here, Richard."

"Ready?" Rob asked.

"Ready." We slid into our cab and were on our way to the hotel. Tonight we had the UK premiere. I was really excited about my dress. It was long, black and sparkly. It had an open back and the best part, I could wear sneakers and know one but me would notice.

We arrived to the hotel and were greeted by a crowd of fans. "Damn." I said to Rob. "Its never been this big before."

Rob looked out the window and agreed, "I would like to sign some stuff. 5 minutes?" he asked.

I really just wanted to get setled, and to be honest, I needed Rob right now. Last night, Rob stayed awake with me and we talked to Felicity while the hot water bottle worked its magic. But after it lost its warmth, Rob gave me the best massage Ive ever had.

"I need you.." I said quietly. I knew I was being selfish, but I couldn't help it.

"Is it your back again?"

I nodded my head, "Yeah."

Rob looked out the window again, "How about I only do the right side?" I could tell by the look on his face that he really wanted to sign stuff.

"Ok." That would be about 15 minutes, but whatever.

"They just look so excited.."

"Rob, its fine. I'll just go up to the room."

He looked at me funny, _what?_ He wanted me to sign the left side?

"You want me to sign the other side, right?" I asked, annoyance was laced in my voice.

"I was kinda thinking that, yeah."

"Fine, but you owe me an orgasm."

Rob blushed, "I owe you a what?"

"You heard me."

Rob scooted closer to me and smiled, "It would be my pleasure, Mommy."

We stepped out of the cab, I was wearing a huge smirk on my face. Rob kissed my cheek and we headed off in separate directions. JB stayed with me, I signed a few posters with my face on them, "Kristen!" a girl yelled. "Over here."

I went up to the girl, "Hi."

"Can I get a picture."

"Sure." I leaned towards the girl and she snapped a picture. "Thanks, Kristen, your the best!"

I smiled. English fans were always so polite. I continued down the line, I looked over to Rob and saw that it was getting a little rough, "JB, go over with Rob. Im fine here."

"no, ma'am, Mr. Pattinson wants me to stay with you."

"fine."

I approached some girls who looked a little rough, "Hi."

They screamed my name and started pushing through the crowd to get to me. They bumped one of the gates holding the crowds of people and bumped into my belly. The metal gate scrapped across my stomach and knocked me over, JB caught me before I hit the ground, "Kristen! Are you alright?"

"No!" I screamed, "Get me away from here!"

The crowds starting 'Boo'ing' and JB ushered me away. I had tears running down my face, "Oww."

I heard one fan screaming, "I've been waiting for 10 hours! Grow a pair, Kristen!"

I was brought into the lobby, JB was frantic, "God, Kristen! Do you need an ambulance? What can I do?"

"Get Rob!" I screamed at him.

Right on cue, Rob rushed through the door, "Fuck! What happened?" I was too upset to speak, as soon as Rob was in proximity to me, I glued myself to him. He wrapped me up in his arms and held me like his life depend on it.

"The crowds got restless and they pushed a restraint gate over, it fell over into Kristen and hit her stomach." JB said quietly.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Rob was fuming with anger.

He grabbed my face, "Are you alright?"

Now that the shock wore off, I was physically fine. "Yeah," I nodded, "physically."

"Emotionally is just as important."

Rob crushed me into his chest again, "We are all checked in, lets go to our room."

I hid in Robs side and we walked discreetly over to the elevator. We rode in silence until we reached the 14th floor. Our luggage beat us up here and JB left us alone.

Rob took off our jackets and laid them onto of our suitcases. "Lets go lay down."

I followed Rob into the massive suite, a king size bed was the focal point of the room, it had a white down comforter and fluffy pillows. I climbed onto the bed, stripping my jeans in the process. I was left in my white tank top and panties. Rob followed suit and discarded his pants and was in nothing but boxers and his classic white undershirt.

We hid under the covers and snuggled into each other. Rob lifted up my shirt and stroked my stomach. There was red mark just at the top of my belly button where the gate had been pushed into me.

Rob kissed the mark, "Do we need a doctor to come check you out?"

"No, I think I'm ok. It scared me more then it hurt."

"I'm so sorry. I should have just listened to you and skipped the signing."

"Its ok, we know better now."

Rob kissed my lips and moved us into a spooning position. "I set the alarm for 3pm. Then we need to get ready." he whispered.

"Hmm…ok." I said sleepily.

"I love you." Rob said

"I know."

…..

**Hope you liked this! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! **


	34. UK premiere

"Fuck! This fit last week." I said to myself. The dress I had been most excited about barely was fitting. I hadn't realized how much I was growing, I guess I should start planning my wardrobe to accommodate my growing belly. I looked at myself in the mirror, and I really was glowing. Rob had been telling me that for a while now, but I finally saw it today.

With the afternoons events forgotten, I emerged from our bathroom suite to find Rob rummaging through the mini bar.

"What are you doing?" I asked, curiously.

Rob looked up with an embarrassed smile on his face, "Nothing." He said, stuffing what looked like the last bite of sinkers bar in his mouth.

I laughed and walked over to the mini fridge. I had been so thirsty since I've gotten up. "What are you looking for, sweetie?" Rob asked.

"I see it." I pulled out a water bottle from the side and took a refreshing gulp.

"You look great." Rob told me stepping back to get a better look.

I blushed and spun around for him. "Thanks"

A knock on the door echoed through out the suite. "I'll get it." Rob said.

"Your limo is downstairs, Mr. Pattinson." JB said.

"Alright. Kris? Are we ready to leave?" He hollered.

"Yeah." I took one last sip of water and put it back in the fridge to keep it cool. I walked over to Rob and we headed out to the elevator.

…..

Taylor was already sitting comfortably in the limo when I slid in. He was on the left side, his feet up on the seat across from him. He looked exhausted. "Hey, Taylor." I said.

He opened his eyes and smiled, "Hey, Kris. I heard what happened, your ok?"

"Yeah, I was a little shaken up, but I'm fine." I sat next to him and kissed his cheek. "You look sleepy."

He nodded his head, "Very. I just got in a few hours ago. I stayed a night in Grand Rapids with my parents."

"Aww, really? Thats great. Yeah, Rob and I stayed a night with his parents."

"I heard, how was that?" Taylor asked.

"It was ok, Rob really misses his mom, so it was kinda rough. But it was great to see them."

"Oh, I'm sure. And I bet they were thrilled to see your belly." Taylor gushed, he placed his hand on my stomach and gave it a gentle pat.

Rob climbed into the limo and took a seat across from us. "I forgot how cold London is." He laughed.

"Who has the pregnancy brain now?" I teased him.

Rob grabbed my leg and playfully slapped it.

_Fine, wanna play this game?_ "Foot rub?" I asked him, my eyes pleading with him. Taylor looked at me with a smile and then to Rob, "You asked for that one."

"I sure did.." Rob groaned. Rob gently removed my shoe and worked his magic on my feet. It felt glorious!

We had about a half hour drive to the premiere. Summit had been trying to hide us out to reduce security needs, it seemed to work. All the press and fans were waiting for us at the theatre.

Taylor decided to plug in his iPod, the backseat was instantly filed with 2Pac. "Seriously?" I moaned.

"What?" he laughed, he always loved 2Pac. "I gotta get myself in the mood."

I gave him my disapproved glare, "Finee" he complained. Van Morrison was now singing about a moon dance.

"Yes!" Rob and I both shouted at the same time. "I'm always out numbered." Taylor joked.

We both just shrugged our shoulders, he really was.

We rode along listening to Van Morrison, minutes went by and I noticed myself drifting off. "Hey, sleepy head." Rob said sweetly. I opened my eyes, "Mmmm. We still have 20 minutes.."

Robs lips curled up, "I don't want you to mess up your hair again.. Ruth would think.." he trailed off. I instantly remembered what we did on our way to the LA premiere.. That was _amazing_.

Rob and I both were wearing a goofy smile. Taylors eyes were searching mine, and I think he figured it out. "I don't even wanna know." he laughed. He closed his eyes, trying to utilize his time.

I laid my head on Taylors shoulder, a nap sounded really good. "Come here." Rob whispered.

I slid off Taylor and into Rob's lap. He pulled out our blanket from my hair and makeup bag, "Cuddle with your husband." I smiled sleepily and relaxed on his strong chest.

…

"Kristen, follow those two men over to left side of the carpet. You have 10 minutes for autographs." Ruth shouted over the screaming.

I did what I was told, 'Kristen!' everyone screamed. I was a little apprehensive after what happened earlier, but I had two extra guards holding the crowds in place. I went along signing and taking pictures. Every once and a while I would look over to Rob, man all the girls wanted him. _He's taken_.

Taylor was signing on the same side as me, he was about 5 minutes a head. 'I love you!' some girls screamed. I made sure to take a picture with them. I saw what looked to be a 10 year old little girl waiting patiently with her mom. "Hi" I said, smiling. Her face lit up and she jumped up and down. She had me autograph her _Breaking Dawn_ book and I took a picture with her.

I continued my way down the line when I heard a girl shouting. "I'M GONNA SLIT YOUR THROAT!"

I looked around, my security were all attentively listening for orders through their ear pieces.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" The girl continued to shout. _Oh my gosh_, she was directing those things at me! I fought my tears that were up and coming.

Out of no where, I was being ushered away by security. I looked for Ruth, but she was no where in sight. They brought me into the center where Bill and Taylor were standing. _What just happened?_ Taylor came to my side, "Did you hear?" he asked me.

"Yeah, what was that?" I asked, my voice shaking.

"I don't know, she was telling me that she wanted to kill you." he said. "I instantly told security and I guess they just couldn't communicate it quickly enough."

Taylor put his arm around me and I felt like crying. "No more signing, for anyone." Ruth said, coming out of the crowd. I nodded, "Wait? Where is Rob?" I asked. Panic struck through me, if she wanted the kill me, sure she would want to kill my husband too!

I saw a group of security escorting Rob towards us, _Thank God_. Rob stood beside Taylor, and had Ruth inform him. His face said it all, he was so angry.

"Don't listen to a word she said." Rob spoke to me.

I nodded, "I won't let anyone hurt you. Ok?" He assured me.

"Ok." I said. Rob faked a smile and tried to look un effected. But I knew he was upset. I let a few tears fall, but I had to keep up an act.

"You need to do a couple interviews." Ruth informed me._ Fine. lets get them over with._ I was whisked away, I think a camera caught me wiping away a tear, but I don't care.

I got through them quickly and Rob was at my side again. He refused to leave me alone. We would pose for pictures and his arm never wondered from my waist.

….

"All done." I said, as Rob and I sat in our seats. Rob grabbed my hand and kissed it softly. "Thank God. I'm so sorry you heard those things."

I shrugged my shoulders, "You couldn't do anything about it."

"I know, but still." Rob trailed off. He put his arm around me and my head found its favorite place.

"Are you going to fall asleep again?" He whispered in my ear. I closed my eyes and nodded 'yes' I couldn't help it.

….

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And yes, those things were actually shouted at the UK premiere last year :(

PLEASE review!


	35. Home Sick

**Caution! This chapter contains mature content! Enjoy! **

"I swear to God, that fucking movie gets longer every time." I complained to Rob. We had finally made it back to our hotel room.

"Yeah, just imagine if you had stayed awake." He joked. Rob was in the bathroom, I was laying comfortably on the bed. I loved the sheets here. They were so clean and you could feel the fabric softener on them.

I picked up my phone and unlocked the screen. I never gave a shit about entertainment reports over the premieres or what people thought of my outfit. But I wanted to read about the death threats. I googled, 'Kristen Pattinson death threats' There were hundreds of reports. I tapped on the first one from E!

For the most part, it was accurate. Until I got to the second paragraph.

_Kristen ran from the line of fans leaving security behind, and waited for Rob to come and comfort her. Co-star Taylor Lautner, tried to comfort a hysterical Kristen but to no avail. Kristen had to move into the theatre before finishing the red carpet, her emotions got the best of her. _

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I shouted.

"Whats wrong?" Rob asked, climbing into bed.

"THIS!" I shoved my phone in his face. Rob read quickly, "What a bunch of idiots. Since when do you read this shit?"

"I was just curious." I mumbled. I took my phone back and turned it off.

"Well, don't be." Rob said turning out the light. I cuddled under the sheets more and slid my pajama pants off. I can never sleep with them on. Rob started to subtly nuzzle my chest. My hands found his hair and I ran my fingers thru it. This relaxed him, "Happy?" I whispered.

Robs eyes peaked up from my breasts, "extremely."

I let a small chuckle out followed by a sigh. "Babe?"

"Hmmm." Rob responded.

"Do you miss home?"

"Home is where ever you are, Kristen."

I exhaled, that was just what I needed to hear. "You used to tell me that all the time."

Rob un glued his face from my boobs, and leveled our eyes. "I know. Because at the time, we weren't married yet."

Rob was laying over my stomach and was gently rubbing my sides, "I remember how home sick you used to get. Especially working on Eclipse."

He kissed my lips softly, "I can still see you crying in your trailer after we wrapped for the morning. I would come in, you would just be sitting on the corner of the couch, sobbing."

"Yeah, I remember that."

"I would feel so awful, I remember trying everything to get your mind off of your mom and dad. But they were going thru their divorce, so there wasn't much I could do. I still kinda feel like a failure thinking back.."

I never heard this before, Rob **knew** he was the only reason I didn't have a mental break down during my parents separation.

"Rob, you know you were the only person who kept me sane during that."

"I do, but.. still."

I closed my eyes briefly, why was he so self loathing at times? I opened my eyes back up and noticed Rob staring intently at me.

"What?" I whispered.

"I tried getting you drunk, fucking your brains out, everything. But the only thing that worked was.." he trailed off.

"Saying 'I love you' " I finished his un spoken words.

Rob smiled his shy smile, "Yeah."

"That one morning when your dad called and said it was official.. that they were officially divorced.. You cried the entire morning. I remember you saying how you missed home so much, and yet, how you felt that you didn't have a home to go to.."

"Then you said, 'My home is where ever you are.' "

Robs lips curled and he disappeared under the covers. He always hid like a toddler when he was embarrassed over something sweet he said.

I felt his hands rubbing up and down my legs till he stopped_ there_.. His fingers moved in circular motions till his tongue took their place.

My legs flew open and they wrapped themselves around Robs neck.

"Rob!" I screamed. I felt the vibration of his chuckle, "Oh, God! Please!"

He continued his _bath_ of saliva until I was right on the edge. He suddenly pulled away and his face reappeared. He hovered over me, our noses grazing each other, our eyes showering one another with love. I hitched my legs around his waist and helped his boxers drop down to his ankles. He sprung free, and made contact at my entrance….

….


	36. Kicking

"Mmm." My eyes opened to sunlight streaming in thru the bay window in our hotel room. Rob was fast asleep next to me, he drove me crazy last night. I was so lucky. He really is the best thing that ever happened to me.

I sat up carefully not to wake him, "I love you." I whispered oh so quietly. I stretched my arms above my head, "_Woah!_!" That was a _big_ kick.

Robs eyes flew open, "Kris?"

"Sorry, go back to sleep."

Rob sat up next to me, "Did she kick?"

I smiled and nodded. Rob mirrored my expression, "Thats my girl!"

I laughed, "I think she is hungry."

Rob looked to the clock on the night stand, "We will have to get something at the airport."

"Ok, I'm gonna shower real quick.. Join me?" I asked.

"Hmm, tempting. But I promised my mom I would give her call. She was really worried about you last night."

"Suit yourself." I said getting up.

…..

The warm water rained down on top of me, it was so relaxing. I picked up the shampoo bottle and squirted it into my palm. Now that we were finished with promotion, I didn't have to use the fancy and expensive shampoo. I purposely loved using Robs. I scrubbed my head, a small smirk hidden on my face.

I rinsed the suds out and moved onto conditioner. I picked up the soap and ran it against my body. Hmm, I smelled like Rob. Felicity kicked again, "Woah there, sweetie!" I said out loud.

It seemed like whenever I talked about Rob or thought about him, Felicity kicked. Aww she loves her daddy! "Do you like when I talk about daddy?" I said to my belly. "I love daddy, and you will too."

I finished up in the shower, I stepped out and grabbed the fluffy towel Rob laid out for me. I wrapped myself in its warmth, "There, we are all comfy and cozy now, baby girl."

I walked out of the bathroom into an empty suite. "Rob?" I called. Oh yeah, he is talking to his mom. Dang, he is right, I do have pregnancy brain.

I rummaged thru my suitcase that my grade A husband had already packed up for me, I grabbed fresh panties and a bra and closed my suit case.

"Lets wear daddy's clothes." I said to Felicity. I walked over to Robs bag and pulled out his white Irie T-shirt, and a pair of his sweat pants. "Daddy won't mind."

I finished getting dressed, quickly I applied some faint makeup and my signature smokey eye. I heard the balcony doors opening up, "Kris?" Rob shouted.

"In here."

Rob walked into the suite with a smile plastered on his face, "There are my girls. Good shower?" He asked, kneeling down and kissing my belly. "Yep, Felicity kicked again."

"I heard." Rob chuckled.

"You what?" I asked.

"Nothing.." Rob laughed again. He stood up and kissed my lips. I pulled away, "What do you mean, you heard?" I asked again.

Rob blushed and started to walk away. "Stop! Rob!"

He turned back around, "I think its sweet." he said sitting down on the edge of our bed.

"Whats sweet?"

"Come here," he motioned me to stand in between his legs. I obeyed. "I love hearing you talk to her. At first I thought you were calling for me.. but then I figured it out. Do you really think she kicks when you are talking about me?"

"Yeah, I do. It happens a lot."

"Like I said, thats my girl." He kissed my belly and then stood up and kissed my lips.

"We need to get downstairs. The car is here." Rob whispered in my ear.

…

Yay, another 7 hour flight to make it thru. Then another 5 hour flight back to LA. I prayed that my back wouldn't be a problem this time. Rob and I grabbed something quick to eat at an airport restaurant. We went un noticed and slipped right into line boarding with the first class passengers.

The plane wasn't crowded again, which was nice. The only neighboring people was an elderly couple and a few business men.

"No twi-hards." I sang to Rob.

He smirked and kissed my forehead. "Lets not test our luck by talking about it."

"Fine by me. I'm tired." I said yawning.

"Thats a surprise." Rob muttered to himself.

"Asshole." I said loudly.

Rob gasped and covered my mouth, "Not in front of our daughter!" He joked.

"So you have a problem with me calling you an asshole, but you don't mind fucking my brains out in front of her?" I joked.

"Actually, I was reading and it said having sex throughout the pregnancy, makes for a healthier baby."

"Well, she might go down as the healthiest baby to date."

"For sure." Rob said smiling.

…..

**Short chapter, but I wanted to get something up for you guys! Hope you enjoyed! Please review! :) **


	37. M&M's

"Please fasten your seat belts as we begin our decent into New York." The flight attendant spoke over the intercom.

"Babe," I whispered shaking Rob. His eyes slowly opened, a big yawn escaped out of his mouth. "Mmm,"

"We are getting ready to land, sweetheart." I told him.

"Yeah, I heard."

Rob fastened his seatbelt and then looked over to me. "May I?" he asked. I rose my eyebrows in confusion, "May you what?"

Rob smiled and tightened my seatbelt another half inch. "I gotta protect my girls."

I rolled my eyes and kissed his cheek. "Over protective much?"

"With you, always."

…..

**RPV**

We landed at JFK around 10pm eastern time. I was exhausted, but Kristen seemed like she was well rested. We sat holding hands in the terminal waiting for our flight to begin boarding. The snow had been falling hard and steady ever since we landed. I began to fear that it might delay our flight…

"Attention, We will now begin boarding our first class passengers."

Phew! I helped Kristen up. She was getting heavier, and I couldn't be happier. She has been wearing this content smile ever since we found out the sex. "Are you ok?" she asked.

I nodded yes, "Yeah, I was just relieved to hear them call our flight."

She had a questionable smirk on her face, "Haven't you noticed the snow?"

Kristen looked outside quickly, "Oh, wow. No."

"See why I'm relieved?"

She smiled 'yes'

….

**RPV **

"Are you comfortable? I asked Kristen. She was trying to hide the face that her back was killing her again.

"I'm fine." She said quietly. I knew her back was hurting her, but she didn't want to complain to me again.

"Your back?"

She gave me a sympathetic look saying yes. "Why didn't you just tell me?"

"I feel like I'm being annoying about it." she whispered.

"God, Kristen. Your not!" I said chuckling.

She blushed and grabbed my hand, she tucked it underneath her shirt, just above her sweat pant line. I pressed my knuckles in and began massaging. Poor girl, I could feel the knots. Kristen closed her eyes and leaned her head against the window. I noticed goose bumps on her arms so I pulled our blanket out from her backpack. I draped it over top of her and continued to rub her back.

We took off within a few minutes and began hitting turbulence. "The captain has indeed kept the seatbelt sign on, so please keep your seat belts fasten, as we are about to his some rough weather."

I got a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach, I knew we wouldn't be landing in LA tonight. We will probably end up landing in Detroit.

Detroit! Maybe we could sneak up to the lake house.. But I knew Kristen was in a hurry to get back home. She misses Bear a lot, and our own bed. And I couldn't blame her, we both wanted to enjoy the rest of her pregnancy without having to work...

The plane continued to shake for an hour, when finally the captains voice filled the plane. "Due to this un excepted snow storm, we are being forced to land at the closest airport. Which from my radar is Bishop International, Flint Michigan. So we will be landing shortly and the flight attendants can answer any questions."

I wonder if Kristen heard that. I gently shook her, "Kristen. Baby, wake up."

She opened her eyes and then shut them again, "What?"

"Did you hear what the captain said?"

She shook her head no, "We have to land in Flint because of the snow."

"Fuck!" She whined, "I just want get home!"

I gently rubbed her belly, "I know sweetheart, but how would you feel about going to the Lake House until the storm blows over? Flint is only about 2 hours away from it.."

"What about the snow? We can't drive in that."

"We could try." I pleaded.

"Ok, fine. I don't care what we do, as long as I can get some M&M's."

"M&M's, I think I can do that."

…

Kristen and I were the first ones off the plane, the flight attendant instructed us to get a room for the night, seeing that it was 12:30am, and we will be emailed the status of our flight. The weather authorities had predicted this snow storm to continue for another day at least.

We luckily got a rental car, who am I kidding? Luck had nothing to do with it. The clerk rented us a car which had already been reserved. "Here you are, Mr. Pattinson."

"Thank you so much, have a nice night."

"You too." she smiled, trying to flirt with me. I caught Kristen staring her down. She can get jealous very easily at times.

We walked out to where the car was parked, Kristen slid her hand into mine, "Watch it, Mr. Pattinson, I hear your wife is pregnant and very much in love with you."

"I only have eyes for you."

"I know." Kristen said, leaning into me. We dumped our carry ons into the back seat of the Ford Edge, buckled our seat belts and started heading up to the lake house with our baby girl and a very larger package of M&M's.

**Hope you like it! Please Review! **


	38. Snow Day

"Babe, slow down." I warned Rob. The roads were slippery and the snow was creating a sheet of blindness. Rob was speeding down US-23 at 70 miles per hour. "Seriously, slow down." I said. Was he nuts?

"Relax, I'm fine." Rob snipped back at me. He was tired, jet lagged and hungry, but that was no excuse for his chippy attitude.

"Don't get pissed at me," I said rolling my eyes, "You need to eat and go to sleep."

"Why do you think I'm driving so fast? I need to piss and eat before I pass out."

"I can tell. But don't be stupid, I'll drive if you want." I offered.

Rob chuckled, "We would be better off walking."

"Fuck you," I shouted, "Really, Rob. Fuck off." I crossed my arms and closed my eyes, "Wake me _if _we get there."

"If?" Rob asked.

"Yeah, if you don't kill us first."

…

**RPV**

Kristen needs to chill out. I'm not even driving that fast. But does she not understand how exhausted I am? She is sleeping whenever and eating what ever the fuck she makes me get her, and I am staying awake making sure people aren't taking pictures of her. Stocking us or worse..

I have so much fucking shit on my mind that I can't sleep. I feel like there is so much to do before the baby comes and there isn't enough time in the world..

I see our street and I turn on my indicator. Man, these roads _are _really bad. She was right. I drive down the bumpy road and up our driveway. Wow, our house looks absolutely gorgeous in the snow.

"Hey, Kris." I said quietly, waking her up.

She began to stir.. "Mmmm." My wife looked absolutely breath taking, her cheeks were flushed and her lips were full.

"Look, were here."

She sat up straight and her beautiful green eyes widened. "Oh my gosh. The house looks so beautiful!" Kristen gushed.

I took her hand and kissed it softly. "_You _look so beautiful."

That took Kristen by surprise, "I thought we were fighting.."

"I don't want to fight. I'm sorry, I'm just tired."

"I know."

….

**RPV**

Kristen and I sat on the couch cuddled underneath our blanket next to the fire place. We had a roaring fire and were sipping on hot chocolate. "Mmm, this is perfect." Kristen hummed in my ear. I pressed my lips to her head and hugged her closer to me. "It sure is."

I woke up hearing sounds of a crackling fire, we fell asleep. I peeked through the curtain out to the lake and I saw the snow covered beach and frozen water. The snow was still falling fiercely. We were going to be here for a while.

I picked up my phone which sat on the table beside us and saw 2 missed calls from my mom, no doubt wondering if we made it home ok, and 3 notifications of emails. This never stopped. Emails from Ruth of magazines and interviewers asking for an exclusive. I always responded the same. No. No one was going to get an exclusive of our personal life. Kristen keeps agreeing with me, saying she doesn't want any exclusives either, but I feel like she might crack after the baby is born.

My stomach growled for food, dang I was hungry. I tried to sit up without waking Kristen, but I saw her eyes open. "Morning, beautiful." I whispered.

"Mmm, morning. Were hungry." She crocked.

I laughed, "When aren't you?"

Kristen rolled her eyes, "Meanie."

"Sorry," I apologized insincerely, "what would you two like?"

Kristen thought for a second, "Well here is the real question, what do we have to eat here?" she asked giggling.

I sat up straight, "Good question, babe." I said getting up, "Lets go check," I told her extending my hand to help her up.

Kristen and I walked hand in hand to our light blue kitchen, she perched on one of the stools while I rummaged thru the cabinets and fridge.

"Well," I said after a few minutes, "We have some water bottles, expired eggs, and month old lunch meat."

Kristen stuck her tongue out at me "No thank you." I thru the eggs and turkey in the trash, "I agree with you there."

I sat next to her on the other stool, "Wanna go out?"

Kristen groaned, "No.. its cold."

"But you and I both need to eat, suck it up mommy." I joked. I stood up and walked behind kristen, I wrapped my arms around her and rocked her back and forth. I hummed an unfamiliar tune to her. I hid my face in her neck and left sweet kisses in between my song.

Kristen turned her head away from me, "What song is that?"

"Beside you." I whispered.

She laughed, "No its not…"

I smiled, "Sure is. Its Marianas Trench's song."

"Well I've never heard it." she said rolling her eyes, "But I kinda like it. What are the lyrics?"

"Here, come with me."

…..

**KPV **

Rob led me up stairs to the third floor, the music room. He sat me down on the plush chair in front of the piano. He kissed my forehead, "I heard this song about 2 months ago when I ran out to the grocery store, and I've been practicing on that cheap shit piano app." he laughed and collected his thoughts, he always gets nervous before playing. "I kinda wish I could have written a song like this for you, but I'm working on it."

He took a deep breath and pressed his fingers down. Magic flowed thru him and onto the white keys,

_When your tears are spent on your last pretense _

_and your tired eyes refuse to close and sleep in your defense _

_when its in your spine like you've walked for miles _

_and the only thing you want is just to be still for a while _

_If your heart wears thins I will hold you up_

_and I will hide you when it gets too much_

_I'll be right beside you_

_I'll be right beside you _

Robs angel like voice sang with such passion and honesty that it brought me to tears.

_When your overwhelmed and you've lost your breath_

_when the space between the things you know is blurry nonetheless _

_When you try to speak but you make no sound _

_And the words you want are out of reach but they've never been so loud_

_If your heart wears thins I will hold you up_

_and I will hide you when it gets too much_

_I'll be right beside you_

_I'll be right beside you _

The second Rob's fingers stopped I leapt out of my seat, "Oh my gosh." I cried. I slammed into his side and wrapped my entire body around him. He held me close to him and kissed my head over and over again.

I looked up to my husband who was trying to hide his tears. I wiped one away with my thumb and sat up to kiss his lips.

"I meant every word." he whispered.

"I know you did." I said, mimicking his tone.

We both laughed at our current state of emotion, "We are such saps now." I joked.

"Tell me about it." Rob said sniffling away his tears.

…..

**I hope you enjoy this chapter! :) **

**Ive decided that after the next chapter, I'm going to fast forward to Kristen's 9th month. **


	39. Norman Part I

**KPV **

Rob and I dressed together and headed out to our car. Rob had heard about this quant little breakfast shop in town, apparently they were supposed to have the worlds best cinnamon rolls. Rob bundled me up in a winter jacket that he found in the front hall closet. "You look adorable." he said, kissing my forehead.

"I feel like a fucking marshmallow." I complained.

Rob laughed, "hey, watch the language, Mrs. Pattinson."

I rolled my eyes in return, like Felicity was going to pick up a dirty mouth still in the womb…

Rob and I walked hand in hand thru the garage door and headed out to our car. We noticed that the drive way was shoveled free of snow. "Did you shovel the drive way?" I asked Rob. He looked at me and smiled, "You really think I would do that?" He was right, Rob and cold don't mix very well.

I shrugged my shoulders and walked to the passenger side door when I heard someone shouting my name. "Kristen!" I turned around and Norman was out finishing up shoveling his walk way. "Hey!" I shouted back. Rob came over to me and waved, "Hey Norman."

Norman dropped his shovel and came over to us. "Hey guys! Nice to see you again!" He said leaning in to hug me. Woah, this was so strange for me. He did the same to Rob and I knew he was thinking the same as me, this is just so ordinary, yet totally alien to us.

"I hope you didn't mind me shoveling your driveway, I noticed car lights late last night, or early this morning, and I figured you wouldn't mind."

Rob and I looked at each other, was this real life? Or were we living in an alternate universe? "We don't mind at all, thanks so much, Norman." Rob said.

"My pleasure, Rob. So are you guys hungry?" He asked.

"Uhh yeah, we were just headed out for breakfast, would you like to join us?" Rob offered.

"Oh, LA folk, nothing is open in this weather. Everyone is snowed in. How about you come over and I'll make you two something, I'm an excellent cook."

I looked at Rob and smiled, "Wow, are you sure?"

"Positive! I haven't cooked for anyone but myself in so long, I would love to." Norman said.

Rob grabbed my hand and we followed Norman to his front door.

…

Normans house was adorable. It kept with the modern theme of our street. Inside there were glass walls and dark hardwood flooring. Antique china caplets were holding vintage cameras and type writers. This was such a cool house. He led us thru the dinning room and into what seemed to be the mud room. We kicked off our shoes and Norman took our jackets. We followed him into his kitchen. Dark green Marble counter tops and white cabinets occupied the space. Norman instructed us to have a seat at the breakfast bar. Rob pulled out one of the black tall stools and I took a seat. Norman opened up his fridge, "Alright, French toast? Pancakes? Eggs? Take your pick."

Rob looked over to me and we both responded at the same time, "Pancakes!"

Norman chuckled and gathered the ingredients, "Good choice, I make the best blueberry pancakes in the world. My kids used to invite all their friends over on Sunday mornings when I would give their mother a break from cooking."

"Blueberry pancakes are my all time favorite!" Rob gushed.

Norman smiled and got to work. Within fifteen minutes, Norman told us to take a seat at the table and was serving us up some delicious looking flapjacks.

"Norman, these look amazing, thank you so much." I said.

"Its my pleasure, Kristen."

He sat down and we all dug in. I took a bite and my tastebuds started to sing! These were better then anything I had ever tasted in my 22 years. "Oh my God!" Rob and I both said.

Norman chuckled, "Thats what I like to hear."

…

The three of us finished breakfast quickly. Rob and I insisted on cleaning up. Norman gladly accepted and showed us where to put everything.

Norman had us follow him into his sun room that over looked his deck up on the third floor. This room, like all the others, had glass windows. Rob and I sat down on the modern navy blue couch, while Norman sat in his white recliner.

"Your house is incredible." Rob said.

"Why thank you, my wife was a decorator. She loved treating this place as an art piece."

"Well she did a great job." I told him.

"I'm sure she would appreciate hearing that. So, how have you kids been?"

"Great, we are all finished up working so we were headed home. But this snow storm stranded us here." Rob told him.

"Ahh, I see. So after this clears up, you guys are headed back home?"

"Yeah, until we have the baby. Then who knows? We were thinking of using this as our summer home…" I said.

"Thats a good idea. Lots of activity here in the summer. You know, I was so excited to see tire tracks in your driveway this morning. You two are the sweetest neighbors i have ever had. In fact, I was cleaning out my attic the other day and I set this aside for when you guys returned. I thought you would appreciate this." Norman got up out of his chair and headed over to his closet.

He rummaged thru a few things and pulled out a painting. "My good friend Nick was a painter. He used to paint Lake Huron every winter and every summer. I thought you guys would like to have a part of your lake house back in La."

This painting was gorgeous. Norman was so sweet. And I really loved the idea of having a piece of our lake house.

"This is amazing, Norman, thank you." I said. I got up and gave him a big hug. "Your so thoughtful."

Rob did the same and shook his hand. We all talked for another half hour until Norman had to be somewhere.

"I promised a lady down the street that I would come by and shovel for her."

"Oh, no problem. Sorry if we held you up." Rob said helping me up.

"Not at all, I love talking to you two. Make sure to say goodbye before you leave."

…

**There will be 2 parts to this chapter, so stay tuned! **


	40. Norman Part II

**RPV **

After breakfast with Norman, Kris and I headed back home. I fired up my laptop to look into our flight status. Kristen headed up to our room, no doubt going to take a nap.

I noticed that we were scheduled to leave at 8pm tonight. I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. Even though I despised the cold, I wasn't ready to leave just yet. To be honest, I felt like everything would really start to become real. The baby. Our new life. Everything. Deep down my mind was thinking the longer we stayed here, time would stand still… but my conscious knew that wasn't the case.

I decided in that second to make arrangements for a private plane back. We would leave tomorrow night out of Metro.

I shut down the computer and went in search of my wife. I grabbed my phone off the table and walked up stairs. My nose caught wiff of something foul. I followed the stench into our bedroom. I walked in to find Kristen painting her toe nails and very dark black color.

"Yuck. Nail polish." I complained, plugging my nose like a 10 year old boy.

She rolled her eyes and extend her leg so her foot was hanging in front of my face. "Like em'?"

"No." I laughed. Kristen's eyebrows arched and flurried. "Meanie." she whispered. I smiled and poked her side. "You know I just can't stand the smell. They look great, babe."

She smiled and kissed my cheek. "Yay."

…

I occupied myself with left over M&M's I found in Kristen's carry on and Netflix. I loved to search for the worst movies possible, they always ended up to be the best.

Kristen fell asleep right after her toe nails were dry. She sleeps more then a fucking cat. She instructed me to wake her up around 4. That gave me 2 hours to lay around. Kris told me that we had to work on designing the nursery. I felt like she would just do that on her own.. I had no idea that was part of my job.

But I liked that she was trying to involve me. Most mothers don't let their husbands speak when it comes to the nursery. Just like in the wedding, the husband is a prop.

…

**KPV **

I awoke to my phone vibrating, I let my eyes adjust to the mid afternoon sun and rolled over. I saw my moms name appearing on the caller ID. I hurried my hands to grab it and unlocked the screen.

"Hey, mommy." I said yawning.

"Hi baby girl. Sorry, it sounds like I woke you up.."

"You did, well kinda. Rob was supposed to wake me up," I looked to the bedside clock, "Over an hour ago. He must have fallen asleep."

"Oh, silly Rob. You know, pregnancy is hard on the man too.."

"I'm starting to realize that. So whats up mom?"

"I was just calling to see how you were feeling. I saw pictures of you two at the premiere. God, Kris. You looked incredible."

"Aww, thanks mom. Rob thought so too." I said giggling.

"Are you two doing ok?"

that caught me off guard. "Of course we are, Mom. Why?"

"I'm just making sure, sometimes right around this stage of pregnancy, relationships start to take a beating."

"We are great mom, really. I mean we had a little spat last night, but nothing to be concerned about."

"That's good. Im glad."

…

**RPV **

After Kristen yelled at me for waking her up late, we settled down in front of the fire place. She had a ton of magazines on nurseries and all things baby. I had no idea you needed this much stuff for such a tiny person.

"We need _all _of this?" I asked.

Kristen giggled and kissed my lips, "This is just the beggining, babe. Babies and especially girls, need a lot more."

Great. I rolled my eyes and sighed. But it was all worth it. I could put up with all this shit if it meant being a dad. I was so excited, but so scared.

"This is real, Kris. This is really happening." I whispered in her ear.

She turned to me, "I know, I still kinda can't believe it."

I smiled and nuzzled my face into her belly. "Felicity, take your time coming out." I hummed.

Kristen gasped and smacked the back of my head, "Daddy doesn't mean that. Jerk." she said laughing.

I lifted my face to hers, "I was kidding."

She smiled, "I know. But your still a jerk."

"Oh, the biggest." I chuckled.

…

**KPV **

Rob fell asleep on me. We were looking at things for Felicity's nursery, I guess after the 11th crib is when Rob started snoring. Oh well, he lasted longer then I thought he would.

I decided to go with dark mahogany. Usually that is left for little boys, but, I think that with peach sheets and accessories, it will look adorable. Rob and I decided on white walls with a very elegant purple flower design.

He liked the fact that we weren't going with the normal pink and white. Nothing about us was ordinary, and that wouldn't change when our little girl arrived.

I closed my last magazine and looked to my slumbering husband, he always looked so relaxed in his sleep. I ran my fingers across his stubble, "I love you." I whispered so quietly. I carefully got up from the couch and headed to the kitchen to get a snack. Norman had sent us home with crackers and some of his homemade cheese dip. It was delicious.

After I ate the remainder I went back over to Rob. I cuddled underneath our blanket and drifted off to sleep.

…

**NPV**

I called and invited the kids next door over for dinner. The roads were still pretty bad, and I didn't want them out driving in that. Plus, I didn't want them to get recognize and have to sell their house. I can tell how much they love it here.

I heard the doorbell and hurried to greet my neighbors. "Rob, Kristen. Good evening."

"Hey, Norman." The both said. Man, do they always talk in sync?

"Come on in. Help yourselves to anything to drink in the fridge."

I led them into the kitchen where I was finishing up dinner. Homemade Chicken soup and french bread.

"God, that smells amazing, Norman." Kristen gushed. I smiled at her. I really liked Kristen. She was so polite and anyone who spent 5 minutes with her would be able to tell how pure of a heart she has.

After Rob found himself a drink he walked over to the stool Kristen was sitting on. He opened up the ice tea and handed it to his wife. I thought it was so sweet how he always knows what she is thinking. Kristen smiled up at him and mouthed thanks. Rob wrapped his arms around her waist and rocked her back and forth with love and adoration, it was a joy to watch.

…..

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! So the next one will fast forward to Kristen's 9th month. :) Please Review **


	41. Continue On

My eyes fluttered open to the mid afternoon sun shining in thru my bedroom window. I stretched my arms high above my head and took a deep breath, "That was a nice nap, wasn't it sweetie?" I spoke softly to my belly. I placed my hands gently on stomach comforting my little girl.

I struggled to sit up in bed, but managed to achieve my goal. I swung my legs over to the side, so my feet just barely skimmed the floor. I stood up and instantly felt dizzy, "What the hell are you doing?" Rob asked walking briskly thru our door.

I turned and pouted, "I just wanted to stretch my legs.." I spoke quielty. Rob shook his head and walked over to me. He bent down and lifted me into his arms. "You can't. You know that." I rolled my eyes and hid my face in Robs neck as he carried me downstairs to the couch.

Ever since my 7th month, my doctor had put me on bed rest due to my preeclampsia. I didn't mind the first week, but after I realized that I had 2 more months of laying around, I was not a fan. Rob has been extremely helpful and supportive, but as much as he tries to understand, he will never truly know how uncomfortable and tedious bed rest is..

"Why didn't you just yell for me?" Rob asked setting me down. "I don't know.." I mumbled.

He shook his head and knelt down in front of me, "Can I get you something?"

"No." I said shortly, crossing my arms in defeat. All I wanted was to walk for a few minutes.

Rob stood up, "Ok, well just holler if you need something. I was going to go out at bring home dinner, feel like anything in particular?"

"Sushi." I said rather rudely.

"Sure thing, anything else?"

"Blueberry smoothie."

"Got it," Rob said leaning in to kiss me, I quickly turned my head to avoid the contact, "Don't take forever." I said.

"I'll be as quick as I can. Please don't get up, Kristen. I don't want anything to happen." He begged. "Whatever." I mumbled.

Rob sunk a quick kiss on my forehead and was out the door before I could wipe it off.

…

I clicked on Robs contact info for the 11th time, why the fuck wasn't he picking up?! 'This is Rob, leave a message.' his voicemail spoke in his sexy english accent.

"Its me again, where are you?" I said quickly then hung up when I heard Bear barking.

"Bear?" I called. He ran over to me "What are you barking at?" He looked at me questionable and ran back into to the front room over looking into the street.

"Shut up!" I moaned. Bear continued his cry for what seemed like hours, but in reality was only a few minutes. I finally said 'fuck it' and used all my strength to sit up.

My feet hit the floor and I waddled into the front room, following the noise. I opened up the curtains and a huge sea of paparazzi were outside with cameras. "Holy fuck." Bear looked up to me and laid on my feet.

"What are we going to do, baby bear?"

I felt my baby hormones setting in as tears pricked behind my eyes. Go away! Daring, I opened up the window which I instantly regretted when they followed the noise a spotted me. I heard cameras and shouting.

'Kristen!' 'Kristen!'

I instinctly turned my belly away from their eyes. No one had gotten a picture of me since my 7th month.

'Are you hiding from us Kristen?' one shouted. 'Come on grow some balls!' 'Rob is out cheating on you!'

How dare they say that?! I marched to the front door and out to those idiots. I was steaming with anger.

"What the fuck did you just say?!" I screamed. My hormone were raging! "What the FUCK did you say!" I repeated again.

They all stood there snapping away and enjoying the show.

"Rob is cheating on you with some non pregnant blonde." Some guy with a canon camera yelled.

I felt my blood pressure rising again and my anger turning into to extreme sadness. How could they tell a 9 month pregnant women her husband is cheating on her, just to get a few pictures?!

"Go to hell you fucking douche bag!" I screamed hysterically.

"Say it again, Kristen!"

I took a sharp intake of breath, ready to retaliate when I felt strong, familiar hands rub against my back. "Kristen!"

I turned and glued myself to my husband. "Did you hear what they said about you?" I sobbed. Rob nodded his head and let me go. I watched him walk up to the one guy and punch him right in the nose, not missing a single section. "I love my wife! Fuck you!" Rob yelled.

He returned quickly and lifted me into his arms and practically ran back into our house.

…..

He set me down and hugged me close to him, "What were you thinking? Are you ok? God, Kristen you practically gave me a heart attack."

Rob's breathing slowly settled down, "Please tell me you are alright."

"I'm fine." I said trying to control my tears. "I'm fine."


	42. Nightmare

**Here is a short little snip bit before I continue on with the full chapter. In light of their current state of relationship, I felt the need to show my support and opinion: they will get back together in no time :) #Robstenisunbroken **

_I am laying out by our pool, the sun warming my body. I close my eyes and imagine my little girl being held and cuddled by her adoring father. I walk over to them and kiss both their foreheads and then disappear. _

I jump awake with sweat suffocating me. My breathing is ragged and quick, I quickly asses my location and find myself in the dark with Rob slumbering quietly beside me. _Oh my God_. What was that? I have been having very realistic dreams lately where I see me disappearing. Rob thinks its because I'm nervous about the delivery. Which is completely true. Im scared shitless.

I take a deep breath and try to calm myself. I gently rub my belly back and forth. I feel Felicity kick in return and I jump. I feel Rob wake up, "Babe? Are you alright?"

I shake my head no and feel tears streaming down my face. Rob sits up and turns on the light on our bedside table. "Whats wrong sweat heart?" He whispered.

I just continue to shake my head 'no' and snuggle myself into his chest. I let a few sobs break out of my mouth, Rob brings his hand up my back and softly moves his skilled fingers up and down my spine. "Did you have another nightmare?" rob asked.

"yeah." I said quietly, "I disappeared again."

Rob lays back down so he is facing me, "It was just a dream, its not true. Nothing is going to happen to you, baby. I promise."

"How do you know? something could go wrong when I'm in labor.. what if I don't make it?"

"Hey." Rob cooed in my ear, "Settle down. Thats not going to happen. You and Felicity are just fine. You have a little higher than average blood pressure, but that won't be a problem. I promise."

Rob planted a soft kiss to my temple and rolled over to switch off the light. He wrapped his arms around me, holding me tight to his chest and we drifted off together.


	43. Midnight

Its a beautiful day, the sun is streaming in thru the windows in Felicity's nursery. I am sitting back in my rocking chair cradling my belly. Rob and I had just finished packing her bag. We picked out the cutest purple outfit for her to come home in.

I asked Rob to let me be for a while, I wanted him to get a break from me and hang out with a friend of his that just came into town.

There is a new rumor circulating of Rob cheating on me. I laugh when Ruth has to alert me of the tabloids asking for an exclusive or a statement. I don't know where they come up with some of this stuff, but they seem to be running out of ideas. All the same stories seem to re appear every couple of months.

I hear the back door open up and then Bear's custom greeting. "Hey baby bear." Rob cooe's, "where is mommy?"

"Kris?" Rob shouts.

"Up stairs."

I hear Bear following Rob up to the nursery. We picked the room closest to ours for Felicity's room.

"Hey beautiful." Rob says coming to kiss me behind my ear. "Hey." I say blushing.

"Ohh, thats embarrassing, I was talking to my daughter.." Rob tells me, trying his best to hold back a smile.

"Very, funny. Felicity's father better watch out, he is one smart ass comment away from sleeping on the couch."

Rob holds up his hands and sits on the floor beside me, "I'll shut up." he says laughing.

"How was Marcus?" I ask, rubbing my hands thru his hair. Rob closes his eyes, enjoying my touch, "He was great, a little shit faced if you ask me, but good."

"Good, I heard his show was sold out last night."

"It was. Lucky bastard." Rob chuckles.

"I know what your thinking," I say looking down at him, "Your just as good, and could easily be doing what he is."

Rob shakes his head back and forth, "I know. I guess he just has bigger balls then I do."

"I highly doubt that Mr. Cullen." I say teasing him.

"Mr Cullen? Hmm, I do believe you are mistaking me for someone much more handsome, then I."

"No, I'm correct." I tell him giggling.

"Well, If I'm Mr. Cullen, then you must be Mrs. Cullen."

"Eww, no way."

Rob's eyes crinkle and his lips curl up as he tries his best to stop from smiling. "Hungry?" He asks, standing up.

"Always." I say taking his extended hands.

….

Rob and I had a wonderful lunch and a relaxing nap afterwards. Rob invited Marcus and his girlfriend over for drinks tonight.

"What time did you tell them?" I shout to Rob from the living room. He is in the kitchen cleaning up our small mess from earlier.

"I said around 9."

"9!? Why so late?" I ask turning my head to look at my deliounsal husband.

"What? Thats normal for non excepting couples, babe." Rob says, trying to hide is amusement.

"I'm going to fall asleep after a half hour.." I wine.

"Easy, just don't fall asleep."

Rob always gets like this when his buddy is in town. Immature with out a care in the world. Its like he is that 21 year old bachelor he was when I met him.

"That isn't nice." I tell him honestly. I feel hurt by his words and I'm trying to hold back my tears.

"Sorry." He says like a petulant teenager.

Whatever Rob. Hang out with your buddy with out having to deal with your pregnant wife. "You know I like Marcus too."

"I know you do." Rob says with a distant care, busying himself in the kitchen. I look over and see him getting out all of the expensive and special occasion liquor. "Whats with all the liquor?" I ask him.

"Oh this?" Rob questions looking around, "Nothing, Marcus just likes the good stuff."

_Ok, I can take a hint._ He wants buddy time, but then why he didn't just tell me that? He can be so insensitive some times.

I decide to change the subject. "Ok, well could you help me upstairs? I wanna take a shower."

Rob drops his task at hand and comes over to me. "Of course." Rob picks me up bridal style, but not before planting a swift kiss on my lips. "Love you." He says smiling.

_Woah, mood swing._ "Love you too."

He carries me upstairs and places me on the bed. "Bath or shower?"

"Shower please." Its hard for me to get out of the bath.

"Ok, wait here, I'll turn the water on." Rob disappears into the bathroom, when a sharp pain pulses thru my body. "OWW!" I scream.

Rob rushes back to me, "Whats wrong?" He asks, pain lacing thru his eyes.

I take a deep breath and relax, "Nothing. Just those fucking braxton hicks contractions."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure, is the shower ready?"

"Yeah.." Rob says, hesitation in his voice.

"What is it?"

"Can I join you? Just incase those things happen again.."

I roll my eyes, "I guess so."

…

Rob put me to bed after I had another contraction once we were out of the shower. He promised me he would wake my up once Marcus and Trish were here.

I lift my arms above my head and glance over at the night stand clock. Its 8:40 and dark out. Man, Rob and I would usually of just left for the night… I guess we are getting old.

I use all the strength I have to sit up and let my feet dangle off the bed. I wanna look like my old self when Marcus gets here. Hmm, what to wear…

I waddle into my closet and pull out the maternity jeans gave me for our anniversary.. not his best idea.. But they look the closest to my 7FAMK jeans and I like them.

I grab my favorite black lacy bra, Robs favorite, and start rummaging thru his t-shirts. I finally find what I'm looking for and slip a tight gray shirt.

I head into the bathroom and pull out my makeup pouch. I line up my eyeshadow and liner, mascara and concealor and get to work.

In no time, my signature smoky eye is finished. I let my hair down and run my fingers thru it a few times. There. I look like my old self. And pretty hot, may I add.

I lift myself up from the stool and turn to see Rob walking into the bedroom. "Oh, there you are." He stops in his tracks. "Woah, you look great."

I smile and do my best to spin around for him a few times. "Yeah?"

"Yeah!" Rob says walking over to me, he wraps his arms around my big belly and gives me a swift kiss. "They should be here soon."

….

I am sitting comfortably on the couch when I hear the door bell. Rob races from the kitchen with Bear high on his trail. "Whats up man?!" Rob hollers. "Just dying to hang out with this fuckin vampire."

"Gahh!" Rob gushes embracing Marcus in a man hug. "Oh, you know Trish."

"Yeah, hey sweetie." Rob says, leaning in to hug her. "How are you?" she asks, "great." Rob mumbles.

"Come on in guys."

I hear them approaching the living room, and I try to stand up, but fail miserably. Rob comes and sits down next to me and I cuddle into his side.

"KRISTEN!" Marcus shouts. "Hey!" I shout back. He rushes over to me and stops. "Woah, you look way too sexy."

I laugh, "Oh thanks. You know, I gotta keep this pussy next to me happy." I say pointing towards Rob.

"Yeah, I know. He's such a manwhore." he jokes.

"Tell me about it." I smile. "Hey, Trish!" I say, I've always liked her. "Hey, Kris. You look great!"

Marcus sits down next to me on the other side, "No, but seriously, you look great for being knocked up."

_What?_ Knocked up. That sounds so dirty. Marcus turns and starts discussing his new album with Rob. Trish sits down on the couch across the room from me and is watching me intently. I feel tears behind my eyes. _Knocked up?_ What am I, some idiot high school girl who forgot a condom? "Huh?" I whisper.

"What?" Marcus asks, not noticing that anything is wrong. "For being knocked up, you look great."

I feel my button lip trembling, I carefully wrap my arms around Felicity and feel the first tear fall from my eye.

Marcus looks over to me, "Oh shit. Did I say something wrong?"

Rob looks down at me, "Babe?" He asks in his daddy voice. "What's wrong?"

I let a sob escape from me and burry my face in my husbands shoulder. "Kris," Rob pleads, trying to see my face, "Baby, tell me."

"He said I'm knocked up." I mumble. Rob gets up from the couch and kneels down in front of me. He cups my face in his hands and runs his thumb down my cheek. "Why did that upset you?"

"It sounds so dirty, like we don't want our girl." I cry.

I see from the corner of my eye, Marcus runs his fingers thru his hair, obviously upset with himself.

"I see." Rob whispers, he looks over to Marcus. "I get what she's saying bro." he tells him.

"God, Kris. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I'm so sorry sweetie." Marcus wraps his arm around me, "Kris."

"It's ok. I'm sorry, I seem to cry over everything lately." I say, wiping tears off my face.

"I'm not used to being around excepting mothers, I say insensitive shit all the time, I'm sorry."

"Forget it, Marcus. It's ok."

Rob stands up, desperate to change the atmosphere, "So, drinks anyone?"

…..

I am wrapped up in our special blanket, tucked underneath Rob's strong shoulders. They are laughing and telling stories, Rob is so happy.

Trish and I talked for a while, seems she has been pestering Marcus to pop the question for years. Turns out he is terrified of commitment. Poor girl.

Rob is on his 2nd beer, while Marcus is on his 3rd. Their stories are becoming less funny but funnier to them after every sip. I gave Rob permission to drink tonight, he doesn't get time with Marcus much anymore.

Its just past 11 and I feel like eyes starting to get heavy. I decide to lay down and set my head on Rob's lap. Mmmm, so comfortable. He places his hand over Felicity and kisses my forehead.

I love this man.

I close my eyes and listen to their conversation, I'm in and out of consciousness but something peeks my interest.

"Man, you have gone soft." Marcus says.

I feel more then see Rob's smile, "Yeah, I guess I have." He takes a sip of beer, "But I'm so fucking glad I have." he laughs.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Absolutely. I can't wait to be a dad, and being married.. its.. Well Marcus, its the best thing thats ever happened to me."

I don't hear Marcus's response, I think my heart may explode from the love I feel for this man.

"I really love her, ya know?"

_Oh Rob, I love you too. _

…_._

I hear the faint sound of Jimmy Fallon in the background. hmm, it must be around midnight. I open my eyes and Rob, Marcus and Trish are all watching TV.

"Oh, hey baby, how was your nap?" Rob asks. I smile and kiss his belly, "Good. I had the best pillow." I joked.

Rob chuckles and lifts me so I am sitting up right and leaning into his side. He wraps his arm around me and very discreetly nuzzles my neck.

We sit content with our friends until I felt a huge gush of water explode from out of me. I gasped and looked down in my lap to find a wet spot underneath me. "ROB!" I screamed. "I think my water just broke!"


	44. Holding onto Forever

**Hello readers, I would like to thank you for all your support and reviews over the course of this story. This is the final chapter of Holding onto Forever. And I would like to warn you.. this was a difficult ending to write.. But not too worry, there may be something new on the horizon.. after reading how this ends, let me know if you would be interested in a spin off… Happy reading! **

….

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" I hear marcus and rob say in unison. I have panic racing thru me, my eyes are tear filled and I'm in pain. I see Rob take a deep breath and calm himself.

"Marcus! Upstairs in the nursery there are two bags. Go grab them!" Rob says calmly to our good friend.

"Trish, the car keys are hanging on the wall by the garage, please go get the car started."

Rob kneels down in front of me, "Hey.." he whispers, "She's coming." I am trying my best not to freak out, "I know your scared," Rob whispers again, "But there isn't anything to worry about." He kisses my forehead and lifts me into his arms as he sits down on the other couch. He is rocking me back and forth, waiting for Marcus.

"Got em'!" He yells.

"Good, the smaller one go put in the car. The black one, give to me." Rob instructs him.

Marcus does as he is told and hurries off towards the garage. Rob sets me down and starts digging thru my bag. He comes across my favorite sweat pants and helps me change. "There, now you aren't wet and uncomfortable."

I nod my head and try to steady my breathing. "Let's get you to the hospital, ok?" Rob says softly.

He carries me out to my mini cooper and sets me carefully in the front seat. He throws my bag in the back and closes the door. He shakes hands with Marcus and Trish gives him a hug. They shout 'good luck' to us and then we are off.

We are cruising down the 110 when a contraction hits me. "AHH!" I scream. Rob takes one hand off the wheel and lets me grab hold of him. "Its ok baby. We are almost there."

Rob pulls into the emergency entrance and hands the valet the keys. He runs around to my side of the car and lifts me into his arms. A wheel chair is brought around for me, I still and hold onto Rob for dear life. _NO WAY_! I scream to myself. Just like going to the bathroom on a commercial airplane, I have a huge fear of being in a wheel chair. They could take me anywhere and I have no control over it.

Rob feels my intense grip, "Contraction?" He asks. I shake my head no, "Wheelchair." I shudder. Rob nods his head in understanding, "I'll carry her," he tells the nurse.

She gives Rob a concerned look but is smart and decides not to argue.

….

I open my eyes and the first thing I see is Rob. He is smiling down at me, he's holding my hand. "Hey, baby." He whispers.

"Hi." I crock back, I look down at see a flatter stomach. I feel my eyes widen and I rip my hand out of Robs hold and begin patting down my stomach. I feel a large cut around the bottom. "Where is my baby?" I ask horrified.

"Shh, it's ok. Calm down, baby." He kisses my head and turns away from me. I follow him with my eyes and watch as he picks up a small and delicate baby. _Oh my God_.

Tears burst out of me, I sit up and extend my hands and arms. "Meet Felicity." Rob whispers.

Rob places our daughter in my arms. I look down and see the most beautiful baby girl. She has perfectly brown hair, that is combed perfectly to the side. Her lips are arched and full, she has the most adorable bunny nose and the most incredible and piercing green eyes. They are _my_ eyes.

"Rob." I breathe.

"I know." he says, he motions for me to scoot over and he climbs onto the bed. I snuggle into him with our baby girl in my arms. "Hi, baby."

"She is so beautiful." I say.

"Almost as beautiful as you."

I look up to my husband, our lips meet, the love I feel for this man frightens me.

"So, what happened?" I ask Rob.

the arm he has wrapped around me gets a little tighter, his thumb is gently skimming down my side, "Well once we got you into the delivery room, you fell asleep. Your body was in such shock. that it was putting you and Felicity at risk.. so I signed off on a C-section. " "I hope that was alright."

I'm so blissfully happy right now, nothing can upset me. "Yeah, of course. I'm just so happy that she is finally here."

"Me too. She is really healthy. 7lbs 7 ounces. Breathing is good, she is just waiting for her mommy to feed her."

I smile up at Rob, "Well, I don't wanna keep her waiting."

Rob kisses my temple, "I'll go get the nurse and tell her your ready."

…..

After the nurse goes in depth about breastfeeding, I am both horrified but excited to try. Rob shoos her out of the room 'nicely' and sits on the edge of my bed. "Is it weird that Ive been really excited to see this?" He asks, a small chuckle in his voice.

I shake my head and smile, "No. It is pretty incredible."

I slip down my hospital gown and flick my nipple a few times, I led Felicity and she finds her lips to my nipple. She begins to gently suckle from me, I feel tears yet again. Rob moves up next to me, wanting to hold his two girls.

"Thats my girl." Rob and I both say. In that same second we both look up at each other and take in this special family moment.

I remember the first time I saw Rob, I knew he was special. As we grew together I always felt safe and secure with him, but this is the first time I actually felt like a family.

"I love our family, Rob."

He kisses me yet again, "I do too. Thank you for her."

I rest my head underneath his chin and watch mesmerized by the little girl that Rob and I created together.

…..

"Are you sure she is in safely?" Rob asks the nurse. We are finally taking her home. The nurse looks to Rob, "I am positive Mr. Pattinson."

She shakes our hands and wishes us good luck. Greatfuly, the hospital has provided security, giving us the time and opportunity to settle Felicity in the car without the paparazzi snapping pictures. Rob closes my door and walks around to get in. He buckles his seat belt and takes another look back. "Should I get another opinion? I don't think she is buckled in right."

I run my fingers thru his hair, "She is buckled in correctly, don't worry. She is going to be fine."

He sighs and kiss my lips, "Ok."

He starts the car and grabs hold of my hand, "I love you."

"Love you too."

Rob pulls out of the hospital grounds and we get stopped at a red light, trying to turn left. "No. No. No." Rob and I both say as we notice paps running up to the car. We have tinted windows but they are surrounding the car, the flashes are going off everywhere. We hear shouting and demands, all of them are trying to get a shot of the newest Pattinson.

"I think its green." I tell Rob. He looks around trying to grab view of the light, "Yeah, it is green." He gently pushes on the gas and tries to drive forward. The paps all jump back into their vans, ready to follow us.

They are still swarming behind us when Rob is merging onto the 110. One of the vans speed in front of us, causing Rob to slam on his breaks. "FUCK YOU!" I screams.

"Hey, settle down." I say. "This is what they want."

Rob gathers his composure and begins to drive again. We are driving behind the van that cut us off and their is one behind us and on both sides. We are boxed in.

"This is making me very uncomfortable." I mutter to myself. I look back to Felicity and she is fast asleep, she has her pacifier in her mouth and it makes me smile. "She is so adorable."

Rob is focussing on his driving when the van in front of us slams on their breaks. Rob follows suit and is just inches from making contact. Felicity is jostled from her sound sleep and lets out a piercing scream. "Shh, its ok baby." I say, trying to comfort her.

In that same second, the van behind us is just inches from running into us, "FUCK!" Rob and I both scream. Rob hurriedly tries to change lanes and T-bones the van on our left. We come to a halt and we both watch as the van on our right is headed straight into us.

"NO!" We both scream as blackness over takes us.

…

Rob and I both open our eyes, we glance at each other and both begin to cry. "Are you ok?!" Rob asks, I look down and see a trail of blood coming from the top of my head and its dripping down my face. I touch it and wince.

"I don't think so… Are you?" I look at him and notice the same gushing blood coming from his scalp.

He shakes his head no, "Felicity!" We both scream. Rob un buckles his seat belt and starts hurriedly crawling into whats left of the back seat. "OH MY GOSH!" He sobs.

"NO!" I tell myself. "NO!" Rob sits back in his chair and is shaking. "Oh. My God." He sobs.

"Don't tell me. Please! Don't tell me!" I cry hysterically.

Rob shakes his head back and forth, telling me my worst nightmare. "FUCK!"

…

Its been 3 days… Rob and I both were released from the hospital and have been taken home. We both had hairline fractures and bruised ribs… we were the lucky ones.

The police report came to the conclusion that after the second van T-boned us, Felicity was killed instantly.

I know both Rob and I have been numb. Not speaking more then "I love you."

I am laying in our bed holding my belly. Rob comes out from the bathroom and slides in next to me.

We both have flat facial expressions, expressing exactly whats in our hears. Nothing. We have been killed inside.

Rob daringly takes my hand and holds it tight inside of his. "Kris." He says emotionless.

I look over to him, unable to find words.

"I don't know anything that I can say. I feel completely frozen."

I nod my head in agreement, I have tears running down my face and will my body to move closer to his. I glue myself to him, we lay down tangled in each other.

…

We wake to a new day, still in the same position as last night. Rob and I stay holding each other.

This is all we have now. Each other.

"Rob."

"Hmm."

"We only have each other now. We can't close up. We need to talk and love each other."

He kisses the top of my head, "I agree."

I lean up and level my face with his, "This is our forever, and I'm holding onto it."

….

**I hope you can all accept the ending and find it in your hears to not hate me! I really wanted it to have a happy ending, but this crossed my mind back when I first started writing this.. and I had to finish it this way. So whats next? Do you want a continuation or is this enough? Let me know! **


	45. Epilogue

**Due to the large amount of responses I have received, I decided an Epilogue would be the best way to finish this story. I AM setting this up to finish with a very interesting story line for the second story in this series. So, YES, there will be another story! Enjoy. **

Epilogue

**Monday**

**I**ts another day. Everyday the pain seems to get worse, and yet, every hour it gets better. Time will heal all wounds. At least, thats what my counselor has been telling me.

Rob and I have both been in grief counseling since the accident 3 months ago. We attend separately and also together. Myra felt like vocalizing our feelings to each other would help preserve our relationship. I like when Rob and I go together, but I value my individual sessions, I like being able voice my emotions without feeling like I am causing him more pain.

The first week we were home there was not a lot of speaking. There was a dead silence between the two of us, and yet it was exactly what we needed. There wasn't anything we could say to change what happened. Rob and I survived on coffee and soup for those 7 days.

It wasn't until Rob's mom came into town that she made us seek out some help. Our behavior and lack of speaking was worrying her. Rob and I are both glad she forced us out of the house, if it was up to me, I would have stayed in there until Christmas….

**Tuesday**

"Morning." I say to Rob. He is sitting on one of the stools at the breakfast counter.

"Hey, sweetie." He says grabbing me by the waist. He sets down his coffee and kisses me behind the ear. "You smell like that god awful perfume.. whats it called… florballoni?"

I let out a giggle and turn in order wrap my arms around his neck. "It's florabatonica. And I have a meeting with them this afternoon, so I have to be wearing it."

Rob makes a 'stinky' face and I retaliate by grabbing his lips with my hand and squeeze them together even harder. "You said you liked it." I laugh.

Rob takes my hand and holds it in his, "I was lying."

I roll my eyes and playfully slap his cheek. "Thats for lying."

I break out for Robs hold and fetch myself some coffee. "So, what are your plans today?" he asks sipping his drink.

I finish poring my cup and perch on the stool beside him, "I need to get gas and then I have a session with Myra. After that, I have to meet with Balenciaga. Then I'll be home."

Rob nods his head, "Ok. I wish you would have told me you needed gas, I would have gotten it for you," I roll my eyes, always the gentlemen Rob, "And I'm seeing her tomorrow."

"Ok, good. Well If your interested, Katy was looking for some company tonight." I say, my voice trailing off.

We haven't been hanging out with any of our friends since the accident. Myra keeps trying to push us to get back into the swing of things, but Rob and I have no interest. Nights are the hardest for us. We usually end up on the couch or in bed trying our best not to cry.

"I'm not really up for it." Rob says a little frightened. _Good_

_"_Neither am I." I whisper. I feel my emotions making an appearance and I swallow quickly, trying to keep them at bay.

"Umm. Well I should get going." I say sniffling back tears.

Rob stands with me and walks me out to the driveway. We obviously got a new car, the old one was totaled. A new car wasn't the only thing we got.. The police report stated that the Paparazzi vans belonged to 4 different magazines. US Weekly, People, Life and Style and J14. We were awarded restraining orders to them and if they publish any picture or article regarding us or even mention our names in their magazine, we can sue for any amount we find plausible.

We got 1million from each tabloid but money had no interest to us. We didn't want to have funds in our bank account from them. All we wanted was our daughter. So we donated the money to 4 different charities.

Rob opens my new 2012 Audi A8 for me, "Be careful." He says, lacing so much emotion in those 2 words. "I will." I promise. He gently kisses my lips and shuts the door.

….

"Morning, Kristen. How are you doing today?" Myra asks as I sit down on the couch opposite of her.

"Fine." I say shortly.

Myra closes her notebook and crosses her legs. "You don't seem fine, infact, you look quite upset."

I look at her a the damn that was holding in my tears explode. "I miss my baby!" I sob into my hands, "I just want her back!"

"What brought this on?"

I look up at her and try to reign in tears, "I'm not sure. I was just having coffee with Rob and I mentioned that our friend was looking for some company and then I started to feel really sad."

"I see. Well, I'm not surprised."

"Huh? Why do you say that?" I ask, my tears faintly drying up.

"Well, you wouldn't of had time to hang out with your friend if.. if you had her here." Myra says softly. I can't bear to hear the name Felicity, I am so thankful she hasn't pushed me on that.

"Seeing that you do have the time, that brought out sadness." she continues.

"Oh. I see."

"I suggest that you find a way to schedule something with a friend, Kristen. Even if its as simple as coffee.. taking that first step is going to help you more than you can imagine." "If need be, take it with Rob. I know he is feeling that same way right now. I would really like for you two to do this together, you can hold each others hand and be one anothers support system. "

I look up to her, "I don't know.. Rob told me this morning that he isn't up for it."

Myra raises her eyebrow, "How can you focus on healing yourself if you are waiting for Rob to get there? Remember what I told you in the begging, when I suggest individual sessions?" I shake my head indicating that I forgot.

"I said, the only way you two are going to get past this, is if you focus on fixing yourself first. Take time to hold yourself together before you worry about fixing Rob."

Oh, right. "Right."

"If Rob isn't ready, or isn't willing. Go yourself. But I have a feeling he might surprise you."

…..

"Hey baby." Rob shouts from the living room. Its already 8:15 and I'm exhausted. My meeting went on for hours and i'm starving. I walk thru the garage door and smell heaven! "You cooked?!" I say giddy.

Rob walks over to me and grabs my purse, setting it down on the counter, "I did. How does spaghetti sound?"

"Perfect." I say stretching up on my toes to place a kiss on my husbands lips.

We eat dinner with a minimally conversation. Rob asks about my meeting and I inform him that I need to be in Pairs at the end of next month for a fashion show.

"Your invited to come." I tell him. Rob twists his lips, "Thats not really my thing."

I giggle, "I know. I just wanted you to have the invitation anyway."

…..

Rob has locked up and is already starting to fall asleep. I have a wave of dryness over take my mouth and head downstairs to get a glass of water when I stop in front of.. her.. nursery. We havent touched it yet. I am not ready to see her things or smell the packaged dippers and wipes. I can't.

I walk downstairs and fulfill my needs. I stroll back up the stairs and stop again. Should I? I reach out my hand and grab hold of the knob.. within seconds its turning and I am in a sea of purple, orange and brown.

_My baby. _I take in a deep breath and smell everything that reminds me of her. _Baby_. I quickly shut the door again and run to Rob.

I hop into bed and wake him up. "Hey? Are you ok?" He asks. I shake my head no and the tears being to fall.

"What happened?" He asks, cuddling me into his arms. "I opened the door." I sob.

"Shh. Shh. It's ok." He says kissing my head… "Your ok."

**Wednesday RPV**

"Morning Myra." I say sitting down on the leather couch. "Rob, how are you this morning?"

"Tired. I didn't get much sleep last night." I say yawning.

"Why is that?"

"Well, Kris went down for a drink of water, and came back in tears. Seems she opened Felicity's nursery and couldn't handle it.."

"I see. Her and I have discussed that, and I told her that would be one of that last things she should conquer. How do you feel about her nursery?"

I look around the room, trying to find something to distract me… she won't like my answer.

"I don't know.." I mumble.

She cocks her eyebrow up at me, "I think you do, Rob."

I let out a huge sigh, "I sit in there whenever Kristen is out of the house.." I confess.

Myra takes a deep breath, "I see."

"Rob, why do you feel the need to sit in there?"

"It makes me not miss her as much… like she is just downstairs with Kris, or out with her. Its like she is just in the other room…. and not.. gone."

"But she is gone, Rob."

_Woah, talk about brutal_. "I know." I say, sniffling back tears.

"I suggest that you and Kristen come see me tomorrow. I don't want to be telling you what to do concerning the nursery with out consulting Kristen. But, lets focus on why you like sitting in there. You said it makes you fee like she isn't gone, but-"

I interrupt her "she is."

"Right. You need to stop pretending that she is still here, because thats what your doing right now. Your hiding from the pain, pretending its not there. That is more dangerous then being consumed in sadness."

I nod my head, "We can work on this, its all a process." "What else has been on your mind, Rob?"

I shift in my seat and wiggle my thumbs, "Well. When do you.. or when do people usually.. resume intimate activity?"

"Sex?"

I nod and slightly blush, "Its ok to say that word, its a normal question that I unfortunately don't have an answer to. That decision is between two people and I don't have to influence or care to have, to make that choice. Have you discussed this with her?"

"Ive been afraid too.. I don't want to push her. And to be honest, I'm not sure If I am even ready.."

"When is the last time you two.."

"Not sense her 8th month. She was put on bed rest at the 7th month and she.. we.. were very… active up until her body couldn't handle the physical activity."

"Ok, how about we continue this tomorrow when you both come?"

…

**KPV **

I am driving to a fitting when I see Rob's name appear on my phone, "Hello?"

"Hey sweetie. I just finished with Myra, feel like going to get something for lunch?" Rob asks.

"I would, but I'm on my way to the fitting remember?"

"Fitting for what?" Rob asks, gezz I told him twice this morning, he is supposed to meet me there. Does he even listen to me anymore?

"Comic Con. Its in 2 weeks asshole." I say, a bit of humor lacing in my voice.

"That's right.. Fuck! I'm supposed to meet you there, aren't I?"

"Bingo, idiot." I giggle, "It's ok, I'm running late anyways. Where are you right now?"

"Avoiding the 110, I can be there in 20 mins?"

"Sounds good, I'll see you there, Love you."

"Love you too Kris."

…

Rob and I had an actual fun time at our fitting, our outfits are complimentary of one another, obviously. I'm looking forward to working again.

I made us a wonderful vegetarian pasta dish for dinner, Rob had two helpings.

I took a quick shower and snuggled into bed with Rob. He turned on his side and snuggled his head into my breasts. "You feel so great Kris." he mumbles.

I take a deep breath and run my fingers softly thru his hair. "I love you, Rob."

…

**Thursday**

Rob and I are in the elevator up to Myra's office. Today is the day of our joint session, I feel Rob tense up when the doors open.

…..

"I would like to start the conversation today, if I may." Myra says.

Rob grips my hand tighter and we both nod at her.

"After seeing both of you this week, I don't think we can continue working through this tough time until you two tell each other where you stand as of **right** now. "

"Kristen, I would like you to start. Please tell Rob what you told me earlier this week."

I close my eyes to gather my thoughts and take a slow deep breath, "I don't want to let go of her. She isn't here, and I know that, but I don't care. Simple as that. I don't give a fuck that she isn't here anymore, I just want her, and I don't know how to stop. I feel like I can't love myself, I feel so guilty."

Myra interrupts Rob as he is about to speak, "Rob, I don't want you to react to that yet, please tell Kristen how you feel."

"I am pretending that this never happened. Like she is right down the hall. Thats the only way I can cope."

"Very good, you two." "Now Rob, please react to what Kristen said."

Rob turns towards me, "Baby, you don't ever have to let her go. She was apart of you. She IS a part of you. I'm so glad you aren't pretending like me, you are so much further in healing then I am. I want you to stop trying to let her go, and just live with her. Live like she did her part here and her time was the perfect amount for what God had in store. Felicity needs you to love _you_ again."

"You said her name." I whisper. Rob smiles and kisses away my tears, "I mean what I said, Kris. Let her life be a celebration and love the time you did have with her, because no one can take that away. She brought us closer together and made us a family."

"So, do you think you can Kris? Can you do this for me, for yourself, and for Felicity?"

I shake my head yes, "I can."

I lunge into Rob and cry happy and relieved tears into his shirt. "I love you!" I sob. "I love you."

Myra gives us some time to ourselves and then comes back and joins us.

"Rob, I don't think you are pretending anymore. I think you just made a break through."

I smile up to Rob and nod my head yes, "You did sweetie. You did. You can stop pretending it doesn't hurt, because it does. It kills. But lets live thru her, instead of feeling like we are living without her. We can do this." I tell him.

He grabs both of my hands, "We can do this." He repeats.

I ketch Myra smiling, "You guys _can_ do this." "I'm so proud of you two."

…..

Rob and I drive home singing along to the radio, "Hey, plug my phone in." Rob says. I compile, "what song?"

"Its new. Go to my recently added playlist, its called "For You.'

"Keith Urban?" I ask him. We have never been the ones for country music.

"Yeah, play it."

Rob and I listen and the first words make me ketch my breath,

All I saw was smoke and fire

I didn't feel a thing

But suddenly I was rising higher

And I felt like I just made

The biggest mistake

When I thought about my unborn child

"Rob?" I ask,

"Its ok. I mean what he is saying."

I listen to it some more, "This is about war." I laugh.

"Yeah, but life is kinda like a war. I really would do anything for you, and for Felicity and if that means living with out her, I can do that."

…..

Rob comes around to open my door for me. He surprises me by lifting me off my feet, his lips claim mine and we burst thru the garage door. I wrap my legs around his waist and break away for a breath. Rob looks in my eyes, "Do you want to stop?" he asks breathless. I shake my head no, "Take me upstairs." I whisper.

Rob closes his eyes and smothers me with another kiss. I loose myself in him and finally realize we are in our room. Rob carefully dips me low so my back in hovering above the bed. He lets me drop, our hands intertwine and he raises them above my head. I feel the need for him everywhere, "Rob." I cry.

He stops automatically and crawls on top, "Are you ok?" He asks worried.

I nod yes, "I love you." Rob and I grow familiar with each other again with passion bursting in every kiss. Our clothes come off in a timely manor and we are seconds away from contact when Rob stops. He lifts me into his lap and our eyes reflect back into one another.

"Are you sure you want this?" He asks.

"Yes. I love you, and I need to show you again."

Rob kisses me, "Have you been taking your pill?"

Tears pool in my eyes and fall one by one as I shake my head 'No'

Rob nods and leans over to the bedside table. He is holding a condom in his hand, I lay my hand over top of his, "No." I whisper.

Rob drops it, "Are you sure?" He says, tears making an appearance in his beautiful green eyes.

"Yes."

He lays me down again and is probing right near my entrance. "I love you more then anything Kristen, I will do anything for you."

"I love you too, Rob."

….

**I hope this is a fulfilling ending for everyone. I feel good about this and I have a great beginning for the story following this. Thank you to everyone, please review this and let me know your thoughts! **


End file.
